The Ultimate Sacrifice
by justareader13
Summary: Caroline broke down into Klaus' waiting arms. Bonnie's finally done it, she died for Elena. This is an AU take if Bonnie had turned instead of Elena. More warnings and details inside. Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric with Klaroline, Mabekah and later Bamon. Some light Trio bashing but that's over quickly.
1. Sacrifice Thy Name is Martyr

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Just something that has been weighing on my mind recently and I decided to write it down before I forget it. This will have 3 - 5 parts**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & later Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric **

**Some things have been slightly changed and I ignore most everything after 3.22 and unless it's expressly mentioned, besides Elena, Stefan and Rebekah being kidnapped and Bonnie deciding to save Elena nothing else happened. And Caroline didn't get kidnapped with Rebekah.**

**Italics - thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Bonnie was dead, Jeremy was frantic trying to shake her body but he knew it was no use. She was determined to bring Elena back. When Bonnie became aware of her surroundings she saw Elena sitting in a cell pale and weak looking. She walked closer to the cell and stared down at her friend. Just as she was about to get closer to the girl her grandmother appeared before her.

"Grams, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked confused

"I should be asking you that question. You shouldn't be here. The energy you are messing with comes from dark places. You need to stay away from it and you need to get out of here."

"I can't Grams, I have to save Elena."

"Elena is not your problem. Bonnie the course you're on now… you're going to get yourself killed or worse. The spirits are not pleased with what you have been doing but this? This will upset the balance in a big way. Even if you get her out of here the balance must be restored." Sheila told her, praying the child would heed her warning but knowing that she hoped on baited breathe

"You mean…"

"It's either Elena becomes a vampire or someone else has to in her place baby." Sheila said hoping that would tip the scale in her favor. Bonnie shook her head then moved over to Elena.

"I'm sorry Grams, its Elena. She never wanted this life, she wanted kids and a family, a future. If I can save that for her, I will." Those words would seal Bonnie's fate. She lifted the girl's hands ignoring her Grams' disappointed face and Stefan's frantic questions as Elena relayed the strange happenings of a seemingly invisible force taking her away. All of a sudden a bright light flashed in Elena's cell and when it subsided the cell was empty.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Jeremy covered his eyes against the unforgiving white light. He was almost afraid to remove his hand when it went away but at the sounds of groans he hesitantly droppedhis armto see Elena groaning and looking like herself.

"Elena?" The brunette's head snapped up at her brother's beckoning.

"How'd I get here?" she asked bewildered

"That doesn't matter, how do you feel?"

"I feel… fine. I feel better than fine, I feel… human." Elena smiled hesitantly at that. Jeremy exclaimed happily and threw his arms around his sister pulling her into his strong embrace

"But how?" she asked hugging him back

"Well Bonnie…" He started but trailed off when he noticed Bonnie hadn't said a word. He looked over to her and saw that Bonnie was lying off to the side motionless.

"Bonnie!" He let go of his sister and rushed to her side grabbing her wrist. He heaved a sigh when he realized that she still had a pulse, though weak. He nodded at Elena and she sighed as well

"We should get her home, she needs rest." She said, Jeremy looked at her confused

"What about the hospital?"

"No, Bonnie's fine. It was a strong spell, she just needs to reboot her batteries and she'll be good." Jeremy didn't say what he wanted to say, he didn't tell his sister that Bonnie was a person and not a machine that just could be plugged in, recharged and then set for use another day. He simply looked doubtfully at her, lifted his ex-girlfriend into his arms and carried her out of the house behind Elena.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Caroline was standing on the outskirts of a forest in some nondescript town in middle of Tyler and Klaus. Tyler had been acting strangely ever since the night Klaus 'died' (only a day and a half ago, which was hard to believe because so much had happened) and deep down Caroline knew it wasn't him. He reminded her distinctly of Klaus and at first she thought it was just her residual feelings for Klaus acting up but she felt more content in that day and a half where Tyler was really Klaus than she had in a forever and she had no idea what to make of that. Apparently, Bonnie saved Klaus, who really did originate their bloodline, to save them (like she always did) and because Alaric burned Klaus's body (mostly) Bonnie switched his soul into Tyler's body. But Klaus had a witch heal his body and switch him back and now here the three stood

_Wish she'd have given me a head's up. Now I'm even more confused about my feelings for them and god knows I don't want to be like Elena. _Caroline thought

"Now Tyler, you don't seem very happy to see me. You should be thanking me for returning your body to you relatively intact." Klaus said with that smirk on his face that made Caroline want to slap him and kiss him at the same time

"You took over my body and messed around with my girlfriend in it. What I'd like to do is rip you to pieces. I die if you die but that doesn't mean I can't rough you up a bit." Tyler said heatedly

"Ooh, aren't you bold?"

"Enough! Both of you! Stop arguing like little children. Tyler, I kissed him thinking it was you just calm down." It was mostly true. She didn't _know_ it was Klaus even though in her heart of hearts she wished it was. She didn't dare say it meant nothing because it meant more than any kiss she had shared with Tyler before and she was wondering why, well she got her answer now and she wasn't particularly thrilled about it.

"You have so many interesting things bouncing around in your head Tyler." Klaus sneered at the dark haired young man

"You know, I put 'the moves', as you kids say nowadays, on Caroline any chance I got but she never fell for it. I don't doubt she probably does have some feelings for me whether she's ready to admit it or not but she never acted on it because there was you to think of. It's sad to think that you couldn't do the same." Tyler's eyes widened fractionally while Caroline turned to Klaus in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, what do I mean Tyler?" The man in question shuffled nervously

"Tyler? What does he mean?" Caroline asked as tears began to well in her eyes

"Tyler did… did you cheat on me?" she asked in a tearful voice,

"Why don't we just ask Hayley ourselves? You really don't recognize where we are Tyler? This is the first place you met her and she is right there." Klaus said with a satisfied smirk on his face pointing towards a brunette chatting with another girl whilst standing outside the bar. Caroline looked at Tyler in a tearful accusation. She couldn't believe him. She'd resisted Klaus because she loved him and he couldn't resist this random girl for her

"Oh Hayley!" Klaus called, the girl turned in confusion. Then her eyes widened and then a smile broke out on her face.

"Tyler" Hayley exclaimed happily. Caroline watched as the girl ran up to Tyler and threw her arms around his neck happily. The girl noticed them then

"Who are you?" she asked. Caroline shook her head as the tears began to spill over

"Tyler's _ex_-girlfriend" She said before storming off. Klaus's smirk dropped as he noticed just how hurt Caroline was and he glared at Tyler murderously before chasing after Caroline.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

**Bonnie was in a land of white. She was alone in the white nothingness where she weightless as if she were floating and instead of the feeling giving her butterflies she felt sick to her stomach like she had eaten a candy apple and a corn dog before hopping on a roller coaster. The air around her was stifling and whispers surrounded her. She tried to make sense of them but couldn't really, the only thing she knew was that they were all very angry and it seemed to be directed at her. Then she felt a presence staring at her she concentrated and managed to turn only to come face to face with Emily.**

"**You have violated what it means to be a witch Bonnie. I thought it was most horrible for witches to be involved with vampires but your attachment to the latest Petrova doppelganger has brought nothing but shame to the Bennett Line." She said irately**

"**Emily—", Bonnie said trying to defend herself but Emily wouldn't allow it**

"**You will not interrupt!" Bonnie's eyes widened at the angry exclamation, Emily always seemed so calm and controlled but not now. Bonnie knew she was in deep trouble**

"**You have desecrated your magical birthright and your connection with nature has been marred by your use of the dark arts. You have been warned time and time again not to indulge in such perverse practices. I warned you there would be consequences when you brought the Gilbert boy back. He was the one brought back, so yes, his consequence was being sensitive to the spirits but you brought him back and we stayed the repercussions of your actions because you were working to right a great wrong. You were working to kill the abominable hybrid but then you used your magic to save him. A disgrace! You used your magic keep the doppelganger human, making it possible for more of the wretched species to be created. You have upset the balance and it must be restored. A vampire must transition in her place. They **_**must **_**drink blood and complete the process. They must lose a part of their soul as she would have." Bonnie bowed her head thinking of it. Someone had to die, to become a vampire for Elena.**

"**But there is more." Bonnie snapped her head up at this. **_**What more could there be? I've been properly chastised and won't be dabbling in black magic again unless it's absolutely necessary, what more does Emily want?**_

"**Necessity or not those dreaded, profane arts should never be trifled with!" She said fiercely to her descendant. **_**Did she just read my mind? **_

"**You seem not to understand the severity of your actions unless there is demonstration, unless someone pays for your mistakes. I wish it didn't have to come to this." Emily said sadly. Suddenly she was gone and Bonnie's Grams was there holding her hands.**

"**Grams—",**

"**I warned you child! I told you that this was dark energy. I told you to leave Elena alone and now, now they're going to punish me for it." Sheila said desperately. Bonnie looked at her Grams bewildered, then she noticed the angry whispers had morphed into intense chanting. She tried to pull her hands out of her Grams' as she noticed black veins pulling the dark energy from her being and converting it into her Grams' body**

"**Let go! Grams let my hands go!" Bonnie said frantically**

"**I can't" Sheila said confused, then started screaming as the energy infiltrated her soul**

"**Stop! Stop! Emily, please! I'm sorry! It wasn't her, it was me! Don't punish her! Don't do this to her!" Her Grams' screams raised in pitch painfully as her body began to give off a light smoke and the black veins were now completely absent from Bonnie's person and was overrunning Sheila**

"**Grams! No! No!" She shouted as her Grams' body erupted in flames and then vanished**

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Jeremy shouted as he shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. She shot up bolt straight all of a sudden. She stared ahead unseeingly with tears streaming endlessly down her face

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked cautiously,

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" He stared at her while she just sat there for about three minutes before she all of sudden got out of his bed and pulled on her boots

"Bonnie, where are you going?" She looked around the room for her cardigan, ignoring him completely

"Bonnie what's going on?" he asked as she wiped the tears from her face and located the pullover and placed it on her person. She was set to walk out of the door without a backwards glance but he grabbed her arm to stop her actions.

"Bonnie, what the hell is happening? You were screaming in your sleep and crying." Jeremy said worriedly

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Jeremy's multiple questions

"She went to the Boarding House to see Stefan and Damon. Apparently, Elijah saved Stefan when he went to get Rebekah. Damon and Stefan checked her out. She's completely human thanks to you."

"Great." Bonnie said in an emotionless, clipped tone. _Of course she's with the Salvatores, when is she not?_

"Look, I'm tired and I'm going home Jeremy. When she manages to tear herself away from her Salvatore sandwich you can tell Elena congratulations and you're welcome." She said bitterly before ripping her arm from his grasp and leaving. He stared at her confused, just what did she dream of?

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Klaus had been following Caroline for the last hour as she strutted aimlessly through the streets. She walked so fast he could barely keep up with her, which was a testament to how pissed she was. He finally had enough of the power walking and silence

"Caroline, stop." He ordered gently

"No." she said in an unequivocal tone

"Caroline, stop. You need to take a breath and let this sink in." He said to her. She simply shook her head at him

"No matter how fast you walk or run the problem will still be there." He said, causing her to suddenly round on him angrily.

"Why did you tell me, huh? Why would you bring it up? I was happy hating you until you infiltrated my heart but I chose to stay with Tyler, why couldn't you just accept that and let me have this bit of happiness?" She lamented angrily

"Because it wouldn't have been real. Contrary to what you believe, Caroline, I wouldn't want to see you hurt that way and letting him lie to you any longer would've hurt you even more in the long run."

"Why do you care? You tried to kill me, you turned Tyler, you killed Jenna and Elena, even if she didn't stay dead, plus you tried to kill Bonnie. Not to mention, you made Stefan turn off his emotions and become the Ripper, you've brought death and destruction with you. You've proven time and time again that you don't care about anyone besides your family and you treat them like crap. So why am I so different, huh?" She said heatedly

"Because I never thought that you'd be the one to help me. You helped me turn it back on. Whenever I'm around you, I can't help but flip the switch on and it's getting increasingly hard to turn my emotions off. Because Caroline Forbes you infiltrated my heart in a way only Tatia ever did. I know better than to just let that kind of love, the kind I've been searching more than a thousand years for, just walk off into the sunset with another man." He said passionately, walking closer to her all the while

"Love?" She whispered

"I didn't want to admit it. I thought love made you weak. Now I'm beginning to think that it's just the opposite maybe love makes you strong in ways I can't even remember. You've shown me that, I've fallen for you and I can't let this go." He said only a breathe away from her now

"K-Klaus…" Caroline uttered looking up at him with shining eyes. Her eyes snapped to his lips and it didn't escape his notice. He walked closer and pressed his forehead to hers experimentally. Caroline cautiously placed her hands on his shoulders trying to steady her hectic breaths. Just as they were about were about to lean in Caroline's cell phone started blaring. The spell was broken and Caroline immediately stepped back, ignoring Klaus' disappointed face, and pull her cell out. She checked the Caller ID and answered without a second thought

"Hey Bonnie." She said trying not to sound too flustered

"Caroline…" Bonnie said tearfully and Caroline immediately put what was just about to happen to the side and focused on her best friend.

"Bon, what's going on?" Caroline could hear Bonnie's engine roaring in the back indicating that she was driving _fast_. Bonnie only answered in sobs. Caroline turned around to Klaus, knowing he could hear, with a mask of pure concerned meeting his curious face.

"Bonnie calm down." The blonde commanded. She heard her witch friend take a few calming breaths.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I saved Elena." Bonnie said

"What? But she was—",

"I stopped the transition. I used dark magic."

"Bonnie, you know you shouldn't be messing with that stuff" Caroline said warningly

"Oh I know now, the witch spirits, they punished Grams's soul for what I did. The sent her to hell or destroyed her, I don't even really know what they did. But she went up in flames right in front of me, it was like she was dying all over again" Bonnie said getting more hysterical

"Oh Bonnie—"

"I messed up, big time Care" Bonnie said cutting her off

"I wasn't supposed to save Elena, there has to be a balance. Someone else has to turn and as the witch that saved her I have to fix the balance." Caroline's face turned up in confusion, she was even more confused when she saw realization cloud Klaus' face and then he looked at her cautiously

"Bonnie, what did you do?"

"I had to do it. The balance must be restored. Maybe this will help Grams' soul, if I restore the balance I messed up by saving Elena then maybe Grams will rest in peace again." Bonnie said almost maniacally. A sick sense of realization filled Caroline as Bonnie's engine roared louder as she sped up

"Bonnie, what did you do?" Caroline demanded

"I'm fixing the balance. I'm making sure someone turns in place of Elena." Bonnie said robotically

"Bonnie, slow the car down. Bonnie, slow the car down!"

"I got your blood from Meredith at the hospital. Told her it was for Jeremy. I drank a full bag of it so I knew that I'd change. I have to do this, Caroline."

"Bonnie, please just tell me where you are."

"Caroline, if I don't come back as myself or something happens just know that I love you." Bonnie said breaking down. Tears started streaming down Caroline's face unbidden,

"And I'm sorry for not being there for you when you first turned. I know what it's seemed like for most of our lives but Caroline, you're my real best friend. I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I know how confused you are about Tyler and Klaus just follow your heart. You already know what you want. I love you Care." Caroline forced herself to stay calm, she needed to be levelheaded while talking to Bonnie

"I love you, too. Hey, you're going to be fine Bonnie. Look at me, I'm better than I was as a human and I know you can handle this. Just tell me where you are so I can get your body." The words were like acid burning through Caroline's mouth

"I'm by the wall on I-95. It should be fairly easy to tell which car is mine." Bonnie said calming herself as well

"See you in a little bit, Bonnie B." Caroline said trying to sound optimistic

"See ya, Carebear" Bonnie replied before all that was heard over the phone was a loud crash, glass breaking and metal crunching before the line went dead. Caroline collapsed into Klaus' awaiting arms sobbing in earnest. It finally happened, Bonnie died saving Elena.

**RANT: So what happened to Bonnie was straight up BS. She keeps losing everything saving Elena and this is just a what if regarding if she had stopped Elena's transition because I know the consequences would be horribly severe. **

**I also don't like the way they are attacking Rebekah on the show. She thought her brother was dead, she wanted to kill his murderer. She was emotional at the time and wasn't thinking straight. At least Elena isn't dead so what's the big deal? She gets so much hate but I know damn well it wouldn't be like that if Bonnie had turned because of her or Matt had turned or Jeremy had. **

**I officially detest Vampire Elena, she's even worse than human Elena in terms of keeping one brother beside her and having the other trailing her like a lost puppy, it's disgusting.**

**I was cool with Stefan being there for Bonnie because she needed it, (and he owes her a HUGE apology) but dogging Rebekah like that, NOT cool at all. I'm tired of the Rebekah hate.**

**Tyler cheating on Caroline – Really? Really though? Like I said, Caroline resisted Klaus for Tyler and he couldn't resist this random Hayley chick for her. Seriously though? **

**I also think Professor Shane is sketchy and this whole vampire cure is too. OF COURSE, as soon as Elena becomes a vampire there's all of a sudden a cure for her. Nevermind that everyone else managed to suck it up and deal with it and move on and actually grow from the experience instead of whining about it (EXHIBIT A: Caroline). Get over yourself already.**

**Now that the rant is over, REVIEWS PLZ?! **


	2. Severing The Ties That Bind

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Just something that has been weighing on my mind recently and I decided to write it down before I forget it. This will have 3 - 5 parts**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & later Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate the response given to this short story.**

**Italics – thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline and Klaus ran at vampire speed towards the sight where Bonnie said she'd be. When they arrived they saw her blue Prius immediately. It looked more like a twisted pretzel than a car and was dripping fuel oil.

"Oh God!" Caroline exclaimed getting closer but Klaus stopped her

"It's going to blow." He explained

"I don't care! We need to get Bonnie!" She shouted back angrily trying to get past him

"Alright, alright! But I'll get her, stay here." He ordered, not moving until she nodded and backed up to watch him. He flashed over to the mangled heap and peered inside. Bonnie was sitting in the driver's side with her seat belt on and her eyes wide open. They seemed to be turning to a cloudy white color indicating that something was lodged in her brain stem. Her leg was stuck between the gas petal and the dashboard which seemed to have buckled in on itself, trapping her leg. Klaus wasted no time pushing the dashboard back into place and unbuckling her seat belt, he turned her head to the side and saw a large shard of glass sticking out from the back of her head. He pulled the shard out and quickly closed her eyes, Caroline didn't need to see her like that. He pulled her out of the car window and flashed back over to Caroline.

"Is she...?" Klaus nodded just as the car exploded, sending smoke and fire into the air before the fire localized on the car.

"Go, take Bonnie to my house. I'll clean this mess up." Klaus said, taking control of the situation

"Are you sure?"

"I'll call Rebekah and tell her to play nice. She'll help you with her. She owes Bonnie that much anyway."

"No, this wasn't Rebekah's fault, not really. It was Elena's." Caroline says before picking up Bonnie's scarred and bruised body and running off. Klaus stood up and stared at the wreckage before him. Caroline's voice was hard and cold in a way he'd never heard before. He pitied the doppelganger's well-being once the blonde got her hands on her.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Rebekah walks into the room Caroline decided to place Bonnie's body in, her bedroom. She fully intended on snarking at Caroline concerning the dead witch but then she remembered that the girl had defied the spirits to save her brother even if it had nothing to do with Klaus. She also acknowledged that she was partly to blame for the teen's current predicament and it angered Rebekah that in her pursuit to avenge her brother by killing Alaric people she held no grievance against ended up hurt. There was no love lost between her and the doppelganger— at first because of Rebekah's lingering feelings for Stefan then because Elena rather "eloquently" informed her that Nik had killed her mother and of course there was the fact that the Valkyrie wannabe made her think she had a friend than stabbed her in the back, literally— and her dying with Alaric was a plus in Rebekah's opinion. However she didn't want Matt to be hurt.

She actually liked the blonde jock, he knew what she was and yet he was so nice to her. Nicer than she deserved and she had proven that to him by almost killing him. Then there was Bonnie. The girl's misplaced loyalty when it came to the latest Petrova was tragically admirable. The witch would condemn her 'friend' temporarily for her unforgivable slights against her but end up overlooking any grievance Elena would commit and throw herself into protecting her with more vigor than before simply because it was familiar. The cycle was like second nature and she had no idea how to break it. Sadly, many of the knowledgeable residents of Mystic Falls didn't know when they should think of themselves over Elena and it was a shame really because most of them have such potential. Matt and Bonnie certainly did but it was as if Elena had spray painted their retinas the color of roses. They couldn't see themselves beyond her and unfortunately it had drove Bonnie to turn herself into a vampire so Elena could live the perfect human life, it was only a matter of time before Matt's name was slotted into a rung on the totem pole of those who had died for Elena.

_Died in vain is more like_, Rebekah thought grimly.

"Are you going to just stand there?" Caroline asked her, not moving an inch from where she sat in a sofa chair next to Rebekah's bed with her eyes focused solely on her fallen friend's face. Rebekah walked further into the room after a moment's hesitation.

"I'm... sorry." The blonde original said and it was a hard and bitter pill to swallow, apologizing always was to Rebekah, but she got it down

"Oh please—"Caroline scoffed in disbelief. Rebekah stood bold and tall with her head turned up slightly. She wouldn't let the younger vampire make her feel any... guiltier than she already did

"I am. I never wanted the witch to die or transition. I was going after Alaric to avenge my brother and protect the rest of my family. I only intended for two people to die: Alaric and Elena. I didn't think Bonnie would really go this far just to save _her_."

"And Matt?" Caroline countered. Rebekah faltered a bit there

"He was collateral damage, unfortunately. I-I didn't even really see him to be honest. I was so focused on Elena, she was all I saw. Like tunnel vision. I'm just… glad Stefan could save him." Caroline listened silently because she knew what Rebekah meant. When she saw Bonnie's still form all she could think about was going after the brunette who she formerly always felt second best to.

"Why do you hate Elena so much?" Caroline suddenly asked

"Hate?" Rebekah chuckled out breathlessly and humorlessly

"I don't hate her. I don't particularly like her or feel she's of as much significance as she and plenty of others seem to think she is but I don't hate her. I've never truly hated anyone. I..." Rebekah paused wondering if she should open up this can of worms with the fellow blonde. She was surprised when Caroline spoke for her

"You envy her." Caroline said finally looking up from Bonnie's face. Rebekah was shocked at her answer but nodded nevertheless

"But why? I mean you're... you" The younger girl replied confused. Rebekah shook her head with a sad smile on her face

"It's not about the looks or class or material things, I'm well aware that I supersede Elena in those regards. You have to understand, when I was daggered in the 20s my world revolved around two people: Niklaus and Stefan. I wake up more than 90 years later in the same mindset I was before. The world was revolving and changing around me while I remained still and what do I wake up to find? The two people who were the most important to me, the two people who I loved the most, well, their worlds revolved around Elena albeit for separate reasons. Stefan didn't even remember me at first because Klaus took his memories. But I'm over that and him yet it still hurt."

Caroline looked at Rebekah with a new sense of understanding. They were a lot alike, afterall Rebekah's mother tried to kill her because she 'loved' her and Caroline's dad tortured her for supposedly the same reason. They were both used by Damon Salvatore and, at one point, felt like they were smaller compared to Elena yet they were bold, headstrong and fighters. They only let a select few see their tears and tried to always exude confidence. They didn't do anything halfway which was both good and bad because when they were feeling self-destructive they made sure to leave no stone unturned in their life and burned everything they held sacred to the ground but equally when they loved, they loved with everything inside of them. It was equal parts the good, the bad and everything between. They loved so hard and fast that it filled them to bursting and threatened to consume them if they didn't have anyone to give it to. They both couldn't truly hate anyone and it wasn't because there weren't people who deserved it but because there was just no point for them to waste their energy and time missing out on good things because they were too hung up on the bad.

In that moment Caroline decided she would rather be friends with Rebekah than waste her time being hostile to her. They were kindred spirits after all; Caroline wasn't hasty enough to say that she trusted the thousand year old vampire but she forgave her and wanted some semblance of an amicable companionship with her.

"Would you mind watching Bonnie? There's something I have to do." Rebekah's face turned up in surprise

"You trust me with this?"

"I'm _entrusting_ you with this, there's a difference. I have to take care of some things for Bonnie. Severe some ties." Caroline said getting up from her comfortable seat. Rebekah looks at her with realization.

"Well, good luck." Caroline nodded before she walked out of the room. Rebekah listened to her boot heels click down the stairs then outside on the concrete then the breeze picked up slightly, indicating that Caroline had run off into a blur.

"Guess it's just you and me" Rebekah said to Bonnie who had lost most of the cuts and bruises and the wound on her brain stem healed, making the cloudy white in her eyes disappear giving way to the natural kaleidoscope of emerald and gold which looked duller and empty seeing as how she was dead.

She heard the door down stairs open and close and she got up quickly wondering who it was. She felt torn, not wanting to leave Bonnie and muck up the project she was given but it was a good chance it was Nik and she missed him. She had shed pained tears for him and wished only to see him. The decision was made for her when he walked towards her door. Without a second thought she launched herself into his arms and of course he caught her. He hugged her tightly and she didn't care that he was dirty with soot and stunk of fuel oil and smoke and slightly Bonnie but more so Caroline, she'd definitely ask about that later, there was still something undeniably Niklaus about his smell. It's funny the things you miss, she was just glad she wasn't missing him yet.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Caroline was at Bonnie's house packing a box full of Elena's stuff. She decided that it would probably be best for the two to have some distance until Bonnie fully got a handle on things. Partly because Bonnie would never forgive herself if she killed Elena and partly because when Caroline turned, despite what Stefan said, she thought it was more about Elena than the Salvatore Brothers and it was because Katherine needed a vampire to give to Klaus

_And who better than Elena's stupid, ignorant, blonde friend who was left out of the loop? _Caroline shook her head banishing those thoughts.

All she knew is that when she first turned and Bonnie wouldn't see or talk to her and she was stuck with Elena it took every ounce of the self-control that Stefan instilled in her to keep from ripping her throat out plus she went on about Stefan and Katherine and Damon and herself like they were some freaky, incestuous foursome. She and Elena had never been as close as Bonnie and Caroline and it used to be that Bonnie and Caroline weren't as close as Bonnie and Elena but then all manner of supernaturals descended on their town and everything changed. Caroline could honestly say that the bloodlust, for her, was a small price to pay for the person she was now and the relationships she was able to capitalize on. She pulled a troll doll Elena had stolen from some other kid, Tyler if memory serves, on Halloween when they were nine because Bonnie had a cavity and her dad decided no candy. She also threw in one of Elena's cardigans and some pictures on the bedside table when she noticed a copy of Jack London's 'Call of the Wild' that was sticking out from under Bonnie's pillow. It was old and looked like it could be an original copy.

_Maybe Bonnie's dad gave it to her_, she thought fleetingly. She found herself opening the book and was surprised to see words scrawled in elegant script and she knew that penmanship didn't belong to Rudy Hopkins, it was flawless and obviously honed over the decades, it was Damon.

'**Happy Birthday Bennett, didn't really feel like buying you something so I figured this was as good as anything else. You actually kind of remind me of Buck. You're as stubborn as he is for sure and strong and brave and better than half of what you have to show for it. Anyway, I'm not gonna get sappy or anything I'm not one of those sparkly, gay vampires Caroline loves so much. I guess you'll have to read to find out more, I'm not really into spoilers**_**. **_**P.S. Tell Blondie to remove those crappy books from my library or I'll burn them.' **

Caroline was shocked Bonnie would keep anything of Damon's. She only came over to bring Elena her stuff so she wouldn't have an excuse to try and bother Bonnie but now that she thought about it, it would probably be best to keep the Salvatores away from Bonnie as well. Caroline could handle her on her own and if she was going to try to be Rebekah's friend she could help her, she didn't even want to get into thinking about Klaus. The fast paced events of the night had pushed that drama to the recesses of her mind and she'd leave it there.

She went downstairs and grabbed a smaller box, went back to Bonnie's room and swept the area again, this time looking for anything that might belong or have come from the Salvatores. She was a little perturbed that she had to but she did find quite a few things including a professional looking sketch of a lily Stefan had drawn for Bonnie when he found out it was her favorite flower, some pictures of the two together and one of Stefan's football jerseys as well as a photo of Damon, Alaric and Bonnie at the grill, more books and other assorted literature belonging to Damon that he had passed along to her and an amber colored amulet he had apparently given her (that she never wore but kept on her dresser) to replace the one Emily destroyed that night he bit her.

She didn't think Bonnie interacted that much with the Salvatores because she usually condemned them any chance she got but then again that was just Bonnie wasn't it? Forgiving even when she shouldn't and it's sad that the Salvatores didn't take advantage of that when it was there. Instead of working to capitalize on a relationship with the young witch who had forgiven their past indiscretions, they kept giving her more to forgive in the name of Elena and what happened to Abby very nearly pushed Bonnie over the edge. Abby had already left Bonnie for Elena once, she had missed out on her own daughter's life to save another kid and then she died and turned into a vampire for said kid to live. It was almost too much and Caroline half made Abby and Bonnie stay at her house because she was afraid of what Bonnie would do. Afterall, it isn't everyday your so called friends flip a coin to decide whether you live or die.

She didn't ever really ponder what she'd do if Bonnie died. She never thought it would actually happen. For all the game they spit she didn't want to think Damon or Stefan would let Bonnie die for Elena or that Bonnie would let it come to that. Caroline thought she was finally getting through to her caramel skinned friend that she wasn't born to die for Elena and it happened anyway.

Caroline sighed looking around the room. So many times had Matt lamented that Mystic Falls was nothing but death and destruction and it would take them all down if they didn't leave soon but Caroline was realizing it wasn't the place rather it was the people; what else would come of a town where vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and originals ran amuck? Not to mention the hundred dead witch spirits, the ghosts and the vampire hating council. Creatures of the night had turned the town into a hell mouth and Caroline wanted nothing more than to grab her loved ones and run far away before something terrible happened but… now it was too late. The confident blonde wiped the sad tears leaking from her eyes and taped the boxes before perching them on her hip. She had some confronting to do, tears could wait until later. God knows a reason will pop up soon enough.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Elena stood in-between Stefan and Damon. It was a position she had found herself in a lot as of late and she couldn't be any more disgusted or angry at herself and yet she did nothing to change it. When Stefan left she should've noticed what was happening between her and Damon or rather she did but didn't want to do anything to threaten the two of them falling off that precarious tightrope they had been tip toeing back and forth on. Then Stefan came back all Ripper and revenge and there was Rebekah and Klaus. Elena chose a brother and then reneged and chose and reneged so many times even she got whiplash. Kissing Damon and trying to get Stefan to admit his love to her: it was something the old party girl Elena would do not the Elena she was now. She told Damon she chose Stefan but didn't tell Stefan, why was it that she felt the need to come here to tell Stefan her feelings and ended up being caught by him kissing Damon... again? She was selfish and she could admit it. She wanted to have her cake and eat it too and she knew it wasn't right or fair to Stefan or Damon.

Maybe it's genetic, Tatia was stuck between Elijah and Klaus and so was Katherine plus she had Damon and Stefan and now Elena was stuck between the brothers. Hell even Isobel, despite what she said, loved both Alaric and John. What the hell was she supposed to do with that? The logical answer would be to try her damndest to avoid ending up like those women - alone because you couldn't make a choice and stick to it. But Elena was never very book smart and of course her martyr nature made her throw herself straight into the frying pan. Usually someone would be around to save her but this time no one would, she had to get herself out of this bind.

"I'm so tired of the back and forth Elena. You say one thing then do the other, will you just make your choice already?" Damon snarled at her.

"Elena, you need to make a choice and stick with it because if it's one thing that I've learned from Klaus it's that family is most important. I'm not going to sit around and let you play with both me and Damon. I'm not doing it again so choose who you want so we can all move on." Stefan said and though he said it in a gentler voice than Damon the anger was still evident

"I... I can't. I just... can't. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said in that sad voice that screamed she had no intention of choosing any time soon.

"It's always poor little Elena isn't it?" The trio turned around towards the living room entrance to see Caroline there with a large taped up card board box under a smaller one in her arms.

_Saved by the blonde_ Elena thought guiltily

"What are you doing here Caroline? And what's that?" Elena asked confused, tucking her hair behind her ear while Damon just quirked his eyebrow and Stefan looked at her inquiringly. Caroline sniffed the air and smirked humorlessly while shaking her head

"So you really are human again? Because God forbid Elena doesn't get what she wants in the end no matter the sacrifice others have to make" the blonde sneered, her smirk turning into a scowl

"What are you talking about Caroline?" Stefan asked

"I'm talking about the fact that we're all so stupidly poised to die for Elena. I mean how many people have already died for her? It never hit home until it was lying in a bed cold and dead right in front of me"

"Quit it with the cryptic and meaningless blather and just spit it out already." Damon said exasperatedly. Caroline looked at him and then stared directly into Elena's eyes with a stare that would make even Medusa take a step back

"Bonnie's dead. She died for you." Caroline said bluntly as she dropped the boxes to the floor

"What?! No, no that's... no!" Elena exclaimed

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Damon demanded. Caroline raised her eyebrow at his tone

"She saved Elena and let her stay human through dark magic and don't tell me you didn't know that. To punish her, the spirits sent Miss Sheila to hell and ordered Bonnie to restore the balance of nature that was disrupted when a part of you didn't die."

"What? What does that—", Elena started and was cut off by Stefan

"Elena, you were supposed to become a vampire so to restore the balance someone has to become a vampire in your place." Stefan explained with his voice full of implication. Elena didn't grasp his meaning but Damon did

"Don't tell me she…" Damon said trailing off

"What? What? Will someone explain this to me?" Elena said getting angry and this made Caroline furious.

"She's in transition you twit. She turned herself into a vampire to restore the balance she upset when she saved _you. _Because you're so damn special. You weren't strong enough to handle being vampire, you threw a martyr tantrum and of course half the friggin male populous of Mystic Falls came to your aide and Bonnie died doing the spell to bring you back to life and then died again fixing what got screwed up. And now she's going to be a vampire, she has no choice! She has to lose her magic and a part of her soul or else Miss Sheila will stay in hell forever and Bonnie will be dead. What? You think any of us in this room wanted to be vampires? Newsflash Elena: We didn't! But we got over it. Yes, it's a struggle. So what? School's a struggle, laundry is a struggle, fighting off crazy originals and their psycho filicidal, witch mother is a struggle. You got over all that shit, though barely because if left to your own devices you would've died ages ago. Are you seriously telling me you couldn't pull your head out of your ass and actually use your brain and deal with the situation you were in without looking for someone to rescue you?" Caroline shouted out at the brunette girl getting closer to her until she was two feet away. The girl in question was shocked into silence and the male occupants weren't much better

"Well, Bonnie isn't going to do it anymore. I'm going to make sure that Bonnie stays out of whatever is going on and you better not waste your time and come to find her because I won't let _you _see her, or you two for that matter."

"You can't do that!" Elena yelled back heatedly

"The hell I can't! You killed her Elena. You're the reason she's dead. You might not have physically done it but you may as well have signed her death certificate over a year ago. You didn't deserve her, you don't appreciate her and you use her for your own ends and she let you because she loves you. Like a sister and now look where she is. You don't have a right to see her."

"I'm going to see her." Elena tried to push past Caroline but the blonde slapped her sending her staggering towards the couch. Damon and Stefan tensed ready to pounce at the blonde.

"If I were you I'd _stay away_. Unfortunately I'm doing this for your well-being as well as hers. There's no telling her state of mind when it comes to you and she may very well attack you. She'd regret it later on if she killed any of you. Your stuff is the box Elena, Salvatores yours is in the smaller box. Just so you won't show up at her door over some possession you left with her." Caroline turned her blonde hair fanning out behind her and she strutted out of the room with a cold chill following close behind.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**She was weightless again but this time the air was stifling and she wasn't shrouded in white, although she did have on a white dress with a green satin sash that tied into a bow on her back wrapped around her waist and green satin shoulder straps. She was in a clearing in the forest. The flowers were fully bloomed and made the field alight with color and the sun burned brightly which was weird because fat, gray storm clouds were evident in the sky. She'd never seen anything like this and she's seen some messed up things in her eighteen years. **

**"Where am I?" Bonnie asked herself aloud**

**"The in-between." She heard an accented voice say. She turned to see a darker skinned woman with dreadlocks. The mystery lady exuded power and wisdom beyond the years she seemed to be. She wore an orange shirt under a brown jumper dress that had Celtic symbols on the buttons of the straps.**

**"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, but she had a feeling she already knew who it was**

**"My name is Ayana, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Bonnie Bennett."**

**"Finally?"**

**"I've been watching you for a while now, ever since you were born. It was I, not Emily, who resurrected the boy. I advocated for you for as long as I could with the others. They wanted Niklaus and his siblings dead but I did not." **

**"Why not? After everything Klaus has done and Rebekah and Kol. Save for Elijah, they have no line they won't cross."**

**"For family. Nik was always ambitious and if nurtured correctly things would've been much different but he was always very passionate about his family." Ayana said with an affectionate smile on her face. One that would be befitting a mother as she spoke about the originals**

**"Rebekah always had a fire in her and a thirst for love and life. Kol was a mischievous little thing but if he considered you family or a friend he'd move heaven and earth to protect you. Finn was always reserved but he loved deeply and Elijah, well, he would lay his life down a million times for the ones he loves. He'd suffer the greatest atrocities for them."**

**"Why are you telling me all of this?" Bonnie inquired with a confused look on her face, but the back of her eyes were pricking painfully and she felt a heavy weight beginning to settle on her chest. The first signs of her disconsolate state, **

**"When you become a vampire all your prominent human traits become amplified. All those traits are still there within them just as your traits will be inside you. I know your fears. You think you will be too different, a murderer. You believe you'll be a mindless beast and you're wrong. You carve your own destiny from here on out child. Your actions will determine whether your grandmother will be freed." Bonnie's eyes watered at her distant ancestor's words**

**"I don't know if I can do this, Ayana. I never wanted to be a vampire. I-I made a mistake. I should've just let Elena turn. I don't want this." Bonnie sobbed out. Ayana wrapped her arms around the younger girl**

**"What's done is done. You stopped the doppelganger from transitioning into a vampire. You have taken the burden of this new life for her instead. You will do this, you must feed and complete the transition to restore the balance. You must live to save your grandmother. You are strong enough because you are a Bennett witch. You will do this and make me and your grandmother proud." She released Bonnie and only then did she notice that her skin was glowing white. She stared at herself amazed then a small white orb came out of her chest and settled in Ayana's hand. Bonnie looked down at her dress to see when there was previously green there was now black.**

**"What is that?"**

**"A part of your soul, the mortal part. You are now in transition and it is time to awaken. You will have less time than others to feed because a part of you will have already moved on. I have contacted Elijah and told him what has happened and requested that he help you. I do hope you accept his help. You may not be able to contact me but I will be watching you, always and forever." She smiled before fading away and at that precise time the sky seemed to open up and a flood of rain poured from the sky unrelenting. Bonnie was soaked through in three seconds flat. She ran towards the forest line and just as she got past it...**

"Nik, she's starting to wake." Rebekah called. Her older brother walked into the room, freshly showered and surprisingly with their eldest brother in tow. She was so focused on Bonnie she didn't hear Elijah, the two stood next to their sister leisurely.

"When did you get here?" She asked

"Ten minutes, an old friend told me Miss Bennett would be in need of my services." He said, glancing at Rebekah then looking down at the former witch. The siblings watched as her eyes moved beneath her eyelids, the lingering scratches and bruises faded and healed leaving her skin its usual caramel, her undead heart started beating; slower than a human's heart of course, and slower than a regular vampire's as well because she was only in transition but she was alive again. Just then she bolted upright and stared at the wall before her then looked around alarmed. Then she turned to see the originals in the room and she stared at them for a few seconds before screaming loudly.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**So I have decided not to let what's happening on the show really affect my story, it's not gonna fit into my story at all and it's just really disconcerting anyway so that's that.**

**I'd like to thank: AequusTempestas, Misunderstood0621, Reighn Venhem 33704, Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom, babyt, Crystal1998, SkyCherry, Stuck in Oblivion, coffee14, , NameHope, Betseyjill, diddlXD, Dioramanya, shipper, NoseInANovel, D and the four Guests who reviewed my story. I didn't exoect that big of a positive reception but appreciate all of your feedback.**

**REVIEWS PLZ? **


	3. The Dog Days Are Over

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**AN: I've decided that this will probably have more than 5 chapters, I'm not sure how many, but however many it takes to get all my ideas for this story down is what we'll end up with. **

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate the response given to this story.**

**Italics – thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie screamed upon seeing the three Originals next to her and leapt off the bed and backed towards the corner between the door and wall.

"Why am I here?" Bonnie demanded shakily.

"Calm down Miss Bennett, you're here of your own volition." Elijah said calmly

"Somehow I doubt that" Bonnie quipped, despite the fact that she felt like a boulder had been dropped on her head.

"You don't remember what happened yet do you?" Rebekah inquired

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie said inching towards the door. Klaus made to step towards her but she quickly held hand out and... nothing happened. Well, Klaus did stop coming towards her but she was planning to throw him across the room and it didn't happen. She stared at her hand only then really noticing something was wrong. She felt like her body wasn't her own. It was like her insides were slowly crumbling in on itself and her fingertips we're annoyingly devoid of any spark indicating her magic. Then it hit her, what she did for Elena and what it meant for her Grams and for herself.

"Oh my god." Bonnie breathed out.

"Now she remembers" Rebekah commented but Bonnie didn't even register her, not really. She was too caught up in the memories, she couldn't believe what she had done and how far she had gone for Elena.

"I'm dead. Oh my god, I'm dead. Oh my god." She said to herself panicked, she was beginning to hyperventilate taking in short breath after short breath of oxygen she realized she didn't really need anymore. She felt one of the occupants of the room come to her side and touch her shoulder

"It would probably be best if you calmed down Miss Bennett." She heard Elijah say and she remembered Ayana's words, remembered that her ancestor had sent Elijah to help Bonnie get through the tumultuous road ahead but she couldn't think straight, couldn't process beyond that she was no longer among the living and technically not among the undead or the dead either. She was nothing; not a witch, human or vampire, not yet anyway. She felt tears piercing her eyes but even if she wasn't a determinate species and was going through a mini existential crisis no way would she let the originals see her cry, she was stronger than that.

_I'm stronger than this_, she told herself.

_I'll just feed and I'll change, I'll turn into…I'll turn into a living dead person_. She didn't want to say the word, didn't want to say what she would become once that dreaded crimson substance hit her tongue and slithered unbidden down her throat. Didn't want to admit that she would crave the essence of life, it would become like ambrosia to her. It reminded her of when she was a child and she'd be at her Grams' house and despite the fact that Sheila Bennett believed in the occult and was a drunk, she made the best red velvet chocolate swirl cookies ever, they were like a slice of heaven. Each bite melted just right in your mouth so that the tastes wouldn't melt together to make one distinctly new flavor but each popped out, the red velvet being present first and then the chocolate swooping in and overtaking your taste buds out of nowhere. The crumbs melted into your tongue and the flavor still remained there once the cookie had been devoured. The aroma floated towards you, drawing you in like a moth to a flame pulling you closer and closer and closer. It could be described as almost an orgasmic delicacy and then Bonnie noticed that she had been moving towards the side table in a trance like state.

She stopped and noticed there was a mug on the dresser. All the while she was reminiscing about her favorite food and it was really the smell of blood that triggered the memory. The smell of freshly warmed B positive that she wanted to take and knock back like a shot she was that ravenous. She let out a small gasping sob before she ran out of the room ignoring Rebekah's orders to stop. She could hear Elijah telling his sister to let her go but she didn't care. Tears fell unrelenting down her cheeks and she could barely see the stairs in front of her and she was dizzy from the fact that her body was shutting down from having no blood, this caused her to stumble down the stairs but she made it and went to the front door and wrenched it open. When Bonnie swung open the door she was met with sad, compassionate blue eyes set in a porcelain face and framed by honey blonde hair. Whether her eyes were filled with tears or she was shrouded in darkness she'd be able to tell who stood in front of her.

Bonnie's mind flashed to the frantic call she'd made to Caroline. She let out a sob of despair when she thought of Caroline's pleading voice. The girl in question opened her arms invitingly towards the broken girl and Bonnie fell easily into the embrace. Caroline held the shorter girl tightly, stroking her hair and rubbing her back comfortingly. Bonnie nuzzled her head in the crook of Caroline's neck wanting to be enveloped in the warmth Caroline produced which Bonnie didn't. Bonnie sobbed at the choice she had to make but she felt like it wasn't just about the fact that she was becoming a vampire, it was everything that had taken place lately. Finding her mother who abandoned her and ended up dying, turning undead and then abandoning her... again, Jeremy cheating on her with a ghost and then her stupid and brief rebound with Jamie, she had officially now lost her Grams three times: the first time she died from the tomb spell, the second time her Grams had to leave when she sent the ghosts away and now because of Bonnie's use of black magic her Gram's soul was damned. She had felt second best for so long now, to Elena and Anna and even Jamie yet she still cared for everyone and would do anything for them and now she had. She's going to be a vampire for Elena and the anger she feels towards herself for her rash decisions she wouldn't be able to articulate even if she tried.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed out

"Hey, no you're not" Caroline quietly contradicted

"I am. I can't believe what I did. I let the power go to my head. The desiccation spell, switching Klaus and Tyler's souls and, hell, even bringing Jeremy back to life and all the other spells I was doing. I just thought I could fix it, I thought it would make up for the fact that I couldn't save you or Abby and now I have to suffer the consequences. I-I'm dead. I'm really dead." She managed to say without sobbing but towards the end she couldn't help but break down

"Bon, you are going to be fine." Bonnie shook her head in denial. Caroline pulled away from Bonnie and forced the girl to look at her face to face.

"You are stronger than this. You can get through this, I know you can. If I made it then so can you." Bonnie held her head down

"I'm not as strong as you, I never was."

"Bonnie, look at me. Are you kidding me? You're part of the reason I'm standing here. I was motivated to learn from Stefan so that I could be good for my mom and for Matt and for you. Bonnie, you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. And being a vampire won't kill who you are, it'll just make you... more." Bonnie's sobs ebbed substantially as she took in Caroline's words.

"Now you're going to come with me and you're going to drink some blood and complete the transformation and I'll be with you the entire time. I'm not going anywhere. You aren't alone Bonnie. You have a privilege me and the vampires in that house didn't, we had no idea what we would become and we were alone and lost in the beginning but you're not you have me and you have them."

"I have them? Well, that's comforting" Bonnie quipped sarcastically. Caroline smiled seeing that her friend was calm enough for sarcasm. Caroline held her hand out to Bonnie and the former witch took it after a slight hesitation. The two walked towards the living room where Elijah and Klaus now stood.

"Where's Rebekah?" Caroline asked noticing the other blonde's absence.

"She said she had other pressing matters to attend to." Elijah said. Caroline led Bonnie to the couch and sat down with her. Klaus then handed her a mug and Bonnie knew it was blood. Caroline gave it to Bonnie who looked reluctant to take it, she sniffed at the liquid which used to smell of an iron or metallic material but now, to her apparently, smelled like her Grams' baking. She looked at Caroline's encouraging expression, flickered over Klaus' bored one and settled on Elijah's blank yet observant face

"What's going to happen to me?" Bonnie asked him. He looked at her for a few seconds as if wondering, if he should answer, before he spoke

"You will drink and instantly you'll stop feeling like you have a hangover times ten but that will be short lived because your senses will heighten soon after. It will be disorienting at first, seeing things you couldn't really see before like the dust molecules and light waves, hearing things from miles away and smelling everything but it'll settle soon. Your fangs won't come in right away but should by your second feeding. The face transformation will happen right away, it's how we'll know you've transitioned. The abilities that come with being a vampire are also instantaneous: compulsion, heightened strength and speed. Your blood lust will be ever present for a little while and borderline insatiable but I'm here to help with that." Elijah explained. Bonnie nodded taking everything in; there was no sense in not utilizing her resources especially if she was doing this.

"Also, your mood will fluctuate more than usual, it already is. This happens in all of us but it might be a tad more for you because I find that when witches turn, while their bodies have already accepted the loss of power and connection to nature their mind hasn't yet."

"You don't say?" Bonnie said in false curiosity, Elijah just smirked at her attitude.

Well, here goes, she thought nervously

She was about to place the mug to her mouth when the front door swung open and in stormed Elena with Jeremy. Caroline's eyes visible filled with anger at the sight of the Gilbert girl but she did do a little happy dance inside her mind when she saw that the spot where she slapped Elena just 30 minutes prior had smarted and was a vibrant and glowing red

I bet that stings, she chuckled inwardly

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away." Caroline fumed.

"Jeremy needed to see her and I wasn't going to let him come here alone." Elena said in a short tone

"How did you even know we were here?"

"Your mom told me." Caroline's mind briefly snapped to the fact that she had gone to see her mother after leaving the Boarding House and before returning to the Mikaelson Mansion. She had told her mother about Bonnie but forgot to tell her not to disclose their location to Elena or any of their 'friends'.

"I'm Bonnie's best friend. I'm supposed to be there for her. You can't stop me." Elena said and her implications were clear. That Caroline wasn't as close to Bonnie as Elena and that Elena would always be number one to Bonnie not Caroline. Caroline's eyes widened in hurt and anger and at that point Klaus cut in.

"I don't actually remember inviting you into my home. You're like a sacrificial lamb practically running to the slaughter." Klaus said to Elena smirking. Caroline glared at him warningly, she was angry but she didn't want him killing Elena.

"Lucky for you I'm not in a particularly dramatic mood otherwise I suppose I would turn you just for the hell of it. Hybrids be damned." He quipped thoughtfully, could he do that? The hybrids are getting a bit boring and he didn't think it would happen so quickly. Their compliance, while efficient, got annoying sometimes. He liked getting what he wanted but he lived most of his life with siblings like Rebekah and Kol who were the definition of defiant. He'd grown up with Elijah who, yes, would do just about anything for him but he would put Klaus in his place if need be because hybrid or not Elijah was still his older brother. He had practically been a father to him and would demand respect ever so often. Klaus fell for women like Caroline and Tatia who knew what and who he was and didn't care about his power or status but would speak their mind to him regardless. It angered him that someone as lovely and lively and fiery as Tatia shared a face with a manipulative whore like Katherine and a dull constantly distressing damsel like Elena, which brings him back to his point.

Would he really turn Elena, even if just during one of his infamous temper tantrums? No, she would then become harder to kill (though not for him) and she'd be an even bigger martyr which would require more frequent save-Elena-because-she's-trying-to-kill-herself-again missions and Caroline would begrudgingly take part in them which would diminish their time to work through whatever is going on between them and eventually (hopefully) finally be together. Turning her would just be too bothersome. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the two girls still hurling insults. He smirked and though he was thousand years old still had this need to defend the blonde vampire's honor so he stood by Caroline's side throwing in his scathing sarcastic quips and Elijah saddled up next to Elena trying to defuse the situation, as the shouting and arguing weren't helping Bonnie at all. Bonnie who was on the couch trying to block out the commotion and listen to Jeremy. She was trying to get a word edgewise but the younger Gilbert just rambled on.

"I just... why?" He said sadly

"It just-"

"Was it something I did?"

"No it wasn't you -" She was starting to get ticked

"I pressured you too much to save Elena. Damon said, he told us it was a bad idea"

"Well it was my-" he cut her off again and she was getting increasingly irritated

"I thought he was just being Damon but he was right. I'm so sorry Bonnie."

"It's okay, I'll just-" Jeremy threw his around her still muttering in her ear. Between the pounding headache from the fact that she still hadn't feed, the overlapping shouts from Caroline and Elena, Klaus' annoying comments cutting through and Elijah's calm voice offsetting the four plus Jeremy touching her and muttering in her ear as if she were a baby and having his neck right next to her nose and mouth she couldn't take it. She push herself out of his embrace and stood up filled with an intense anger. She picked up the mug before her and threw it towards the wall shattering it and staining the wall in blood. The room was effectively rendered silent. Everyone stared at her and the only sound in the room was the ticking clock and the blood dripping to the hard wood floor. It was all of a sudden even louder than before to Bonnie and she felt like the room was closing in on her rapidly. She began to breath heavier, about to have a full on panic attack

_I can't be here_

She quickly made a beeline for the front door, Elena put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder to stop her but Bonnie jerked away so violently that the brunette ended up stumbling into Elijah. Bonnie continued walking rapidly out the house without looking back. As soon as she was outside and down the steps she broke into a run, not knowing where she was going but just knowing she couldn't stay there.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Matt stirred and snapped his eyes open. He didn't know exactly what had woke him up but whatever it was obviously got his attention. He stared at the clock and saw that it was just past twelve midnight. His head snapped up as someone knocked his front door impatiently.

_Who would be here now? _

He hoped it wasn't his mother because no way could he deal with her at this point in his life. Way too much was going on to add drunken mother who was the definition of 'any way the wind blows', including towards his underage best friend, and her boyfriend of the week. The knocking came again even more impatient. He briefly thought that whoever it was would knock the door off its hinges. He dragged himself up and towards the door, he flicked on the lamp by the couch in 'the living room' and scratched his disheveled head of hair along the way. He rubbed his eyes free of the remaining sleep while he opened the door so he knew it wasn't a dream that the first female vampire in existence stood on the other side. He blinked at her then tried to close the door but she stopped it just before it slammed in her face and pushed it, and him, back.

"No need to be rude" Rebekah said in an affronted tone

"I'm sorry, that's just how I treat people who try to kill me and my friends. I apologize if it isn't the pampering and worship you're used to Princess Rebekah. What do you want?" Matt asked bluntly. Rebekah faltered at his angry tone, she'd never seen him like that and she would think it was sexy except the anger and hatred was directed towards her.

"I-I wanted to apologize."

"Well?" He stood waiting

"I'm sorry, I-" but he cut her off

"Good and now your conscious, if you have one, is clear. You can leave." He made to shut the door but she stopped him again

"Look Matt, I am sorry. I didn't want you to be hurt, it was never about you. In my mind, Nik was dead and Finn was dead and my parents were dead again and I couldn't lose anyone else so Alaric had to be killed. I planned only for him and Elena to die, not you. I-I was so focused on her I barely registered you and I know that's not an excuse-"

"Really? Because it sure sounds like one." Rebekah scoffed then

"You know what? I'm not going to get down on my hands and knees and gravel because if I can work towards trying to forgive the fact that you killed my brother then you should at least try to show some understanding towards me."

"Understanding?"

"Yes."

"Fine, make me understand Rebekah."

"You lost your sister and you're mostly alone. Don't tell me you don't understand the fear that goes along with it."

"Don't bring Vicki into this because she was nothing like Klaus is."

"From what I heard she wasn't winning any awards for her virtue, was she?" Matt stayed silent

"You lost her and you told me you lost your mum long ago and you're father used to abuse you all and then he left. You're alone."

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you have Elena and Caroline and Bonnie and Tyler. You have friends but you don't have family anymore. That sacred connection, it's gone and I... I couldn't lose anymore. I couldn't, I can't be alone. I don't do well alone. That's partly why I've stuck with Nik even after all the horrible things he's done to me and others. Being by myself, a single pillar in this darkness... I don't think I'd survive long." She said sadly

"Do you understand now?" Rebekah asked looking up at him. He wanted to say no and slam the door in her face but he knew just what she meant. It's a lonely life without family, without Vicki. One day you knew you had someone who would love you despite anything you did and then the next you didn't. You were surrounded by people who could turn their backs on you in a second and at the same time there was all kinds of supposedly fictional creatures round about you. They were pulling you in and tearing you apart all at once and it was hard to resist but he needed to at the time because they were the creatures who took Vicki from him and, in his mind, Caroline and it would take some time to cope. He got closure from Vicki's death and reconciled with his friends but there's still an emptiness in his heart that Vicki left added to the emptiness from his break up with Caroline. Two separate holes which Rebekah understood without judgment, which she had been closing before she dropped off the face of the earth during homecoming. He looked at her and nodded his head. She seemed to let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"But that doesn't mean I automatically forgive you for Elena being turned into a vampire."

"And I don't automatically forgive you for Finn's death but we can work on it, yeah?"

"I guess" He replied after a beat of silence. She gave him a small smile before it ebbed away

"And about Elena transitioning, there's something you should know"

"What?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you out here in the open. Can I, can I come in?" She asked, he stared at her pensively. They just reconciled, kind of, and this was a big step. Knowing Rebekah, she'd take it as a lifelong invite and pop in whenever she wanted, pestering him at all hours of the night, like now. She noticed his face and immediately started recanting her request

"You don't have to invite me in, I just didn't want for possibly one of the council members to hear us but I guess I could just text you the det-" She said hastily but he cut her off

"Promise you won't come in while I'm not here unless I give you permission first." She looked up surprised

"Yeah, I promise"

"And you'll call before you come over"

"That's easy"

"And I know my place isn't exactly the Mikaelson Mansion but-"

"It's perfectly fine, I like it. It might look quaint and not much to look at and rather lonely but it's got this warmth about it. This feeling like once you get to know the place you'd realize how stupid you were to ever doubt it." Matt stared at her while she spoke passionately. She began to shift nervously

_What is this human doing to me? You are Rebekah Mikaelson, the sister of the likes of Niklaus and Elijah stop acting like an infatuated tween_. She chastised herself

"C-come in." Matt said stepping aside to allow her entry, she slipped past him into the apartment and instantly felt that warmth she spoke of, she swore it was the apartment and not him.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Bonnie had long since stopped running because she simply didn't have the energy. Her legs wobbled as she went on and she knew she only had a few hours if that. She needed blood but she wouldn't feed on a person, an animal maybe. She tried to make her way towards the forest but she didn't have the strength, her feet were like lead and they dragged against the ground. She tripped over a small twig and fell face first into the asphalt, dirt and light foliage. The side of her face stung from hitting the ground so hard and she moved her arms to try and push herself up but they were like jelly and weren't any help. She saw dark circles beginning to dot her vision and she tried to fight it but the darkness was engulfing her. Just before it did she could see that a car stopped in front of her and black boots walked towards her then she knew nothing.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

Caroline stood on the balcony of a spare bedroom in Klaus' house. After Bonnie left she and Elena started at each other's throats again and Elijah quickly defused that by taking Elena and Jeremy home. She was worried sick about Bonnie's whereabouts but a simple text told her that Bonnie was being taken care of and would be brought back to the Originals' home undead and nothing less. Now she was alone in a house with Klaus, just the two of them but it was a big house and so she could avoid him if she was lucky.

"I hope the room is to your liking" she heard his rich, satiny voice say. Apparently she wasn't very lucky

"It's fine. It's big, a little too big for one person." She said distantly

"I can further accommodate you of course." He replied slyly. She turned around to face him with a smirk

"What happened to the British gentleman who courted me with art and horses and promises of seeing the world?" Caroline asked

"He figured a little forwardness wasn't lost on your generation."

"I guess not. I mean Tyler..." and just like the playfully flirty atmosphere dissipated as her cheating ex was brought into the picture. Caroline looked down as tears pricked her eyes, she felt Klaus lift her face up with a finger to her chin. Her sparkling blue eyes looked into his

"He never deserved you, Caroline. He isn't worth your time especially if he would betray someone like you in that way. You deserve much better" Caroline shook her head at that

"I deserve you, you mean? Because if we're doing comparisons cheating hybrid kinda beats hybrid who up until a few days ago planned on harvesting one of my friends' blood and tried to sacrifice me a year ago." Caroline said releasing herself from him but not looking away

"You deserve better than I could ever hope to be. I don't deserve you at all and it's almost laughable that I'm even trying to convince to be with me. I've spent so long maiming and killing and not stopping to think of the consequences to get what I want. But when I heard that Alaric had you... I've feared for people before. I kept Rebekah with me because I didn't think the others could protect her from harm and I feared for them all the while but I never felt a fear like that grip me before, not even when I was being desiccated." He said getting closer to her

"Fear of what?" Caroline asked trembling

"Fear that I'd never know it. I'd never know what it was like to have someone look at me the way Sage and Finn looked at each other. I was jealous of my brother, she waited for him for 900 years, she still loved him even though the time the spent apart far outweighed the time they spent together. He still loved her and despite the fact that he was so ready to die, that he was so ready to end our entire family, one look at her and he gave up his beliefs in an instant. No one's ever loved me like that. Tatia was different, I loved her more than I can possibly convey but she didn't love me the same. She was torn between my brother and myself and she refused to choose but she still loved me, even if it wasn't enough. No one else apart from her has in that way."

_I suppose it's what I deserve, a life condemned to love women who don't love me enough to choose me: Tatia, Katerina and probably Caroline too, _He thought despondently but Caroline's passionate voice broke clear through his melancholy

"Because you don't let them, you don't let people inside enough to see past the crazy hybrid. You don't want them to because you're afraid they'll reject you or hurt you. I used to be terrified that I would never be enough, that no one would love me. But how could they when I didn't love myself? When I kept thinking that I had to be more of something for anyone to ever see me? You need to be happy with yourself, Klaus." She pressed her hand to his cheek and he leaned in slightly

"Having hybrids and power and money doesn't define you, you have to do that for yourself." She added, he looked at her in her eyes and she'd never seen him so vulnerable before

"Who am I then?" He asked in a slightly croaky voice

"Well, I know you love deeper than most people I've met. You would move heaven and earth for your family, especially Rebekah. You have an artistic skill that would put Picasso and Van Gogh to shame. You long for approval and love because you have so much to give but never the chance to give it to anyone. And the rest? Well, you'll have to figure that out." Caroline placed a chaste kiss on his lips, so quick he didn't have the chance to reciprocate

"I'll be here, helping you with this. Helping you find yourself. And when you can honestly say that you don't need an army to compensate for what's already in your heart then me and you, we can do this properly. We can explore just where this can go, we'll take it slow." He nodded his head to her and she pressed her forehead against his breathing the same air as him for a few seconds.

"But that can wait until tomorrow" she breathed out before pressing her lips firmly to his. He immediately reciprocated the kiss intertwining his nimble fingers into her silky hair. He tilted his head deepening the kiss just the right amount. He swiped his tongue languidly along her bottom lip and she moaned before granted him access. She'd never been kissed like this, like she was being devoured and caressed at the same time. She wouldn't let it go all the way, she'd just broken up with Tyler and it was way too soon for that but she knew once she helped him find himself they'd have a lot to explore, a lot indeed.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

She wasn't on the damp, cold concrete anymore, of that much she was sure. She was in a bed or a large couch or something of that effect but whatever it was it was fluffy and soft and comfortable as hell. The pillow beneath her head was just as cloudlike and she wished she could stay like this forever but then the pain set in. Her face stung from where it slammed against the concrete and she knew she had scratches and bruises there, her stomach felt like it imploded inside of her, her head didn't ache anymore but it felt light and it made her nauseous and disoriented, it took everything inside of her to open her eyes but she did. She was met with a familiar, spacious wood themed room. The bed she was on was high off the ground and covered in a crimson and gold satin duvet. She sat up and looked around the room, she was alone and there was a blood bag by her side. She picked it up, the plastic crinkling in her hands. She stared at it even as her body yearned for it and everything in her was screaming to rip into the bag and guzzle all the blood down but something in her was still stopping her. She barely had anytime left, she had to make this decision now but she was feeling something she hadn't in so long,

"I'm scared" she confessed and two seconds later a figure stood in the door way, alerted by her voice that she was up. Bonnie turned her head to see Damon Salvatore dressed in his usual black attire, he leaned one shoulder against the door frame and didn't move his eyes from her face. He stared at Bonnie's form, she was sweating and was paler than he'd ever seen her before. Her eyes were lack luster and getting duller by the second, he could hear the tentative heartbeat slowing down more and more as the seconds passed and he was getting anxious.

_Why won't she just drink the damn thing already? I'm surrounded by masochists. Ric would've known what to say or he would've just stood here awkwardly next to me. Even without saying anything just him being there would've made everything seem not so bad. Fucking Esther, I hope the witch bitch burns in hell._ He thought bitterly

"I'm scared" Bonnie repeated

"What if I can't do this? What if it's too much and I end up like Vicki did?" She said, mostly just talking to herself

"You won't" Damon said but she barely registered it

"What if-" Damon flashed in front of her and grabbed her face, making her snap out of it and pay attention to him

"You won't. You won't end up like Vicki. You're too strong for that."

"That's what everyone keeps saying, what you keep saying but it's not true. If I was so strong I wouldn't be where I am right now."

"You're where you are now because you were too strong. I should've tried harder to stop you from doing the spell, I was too focused on saving Elena."

"Yeah, we all were including me, which is probably the reason that even I didn't notice that I was falling apart until it was too late and now I'm set to become the one thing I've loathed for so long." She said, not even really registering who it was she was so readily confiding in but for some reason she just felt like he would understand.

_Probably because I'm so emotional that I could snap at someone telling me I had a fly away hair. _She looked at him as he talked to her sincerely

"And the fact that you're going to do it just shows how strong you are"

_Why is he being so nice to me? He's Damon, he's never nice. Least of all to me. _

"Why are you here Damon?" He didn't answer for a few seconds

"Because I owe you, for Abby. I… apologize, I was again, so focused on saving Elena I didn't let the consequences sink it just yet. Plus, I figured that you would need someone here who understands completely the struggle you're having and I do."

"How could you? You love being a vampire." Bonnie said incredulously

"I love what being a vampire affords me, I've been one so long it's practically all I know but make no mistake, any vampire would kill to become human again. I didn't want to become a vampire but Stefan made me, he begged me to, he brought me someone to feed on. I don't fault him for that anymore, that was my choice and I didn't want to leave him. At the time I was so sad and angry and still so naive and human that I swore I'd never do it to someone else. Obviously I broke that promise when I made Vicki and when I snapped Jeremy's neck thinking he'd turn but this time is different. You and me, we're the only sensible people around here. Up until several hours ago I thought you and me we're the only ones of the Scooby gang that didn't have Martyr Syndrome but that's neither here nor there. You have to drink because witch or not we need you around here Judgy. Who else is brave and stupid enough to call me on my shit and not let me get away with it two seconds later? Who else is actually going to stop me from doing stupid things? You're important around here Bonpire." Bonnie fought to not chuckle at the outlandish new nickname but a small, weak smile did break through

"Bonpire?" She asked pensively

"Well I can't call you 'witch' anymore and vampire's too dull. So you gonna drink or not?" Bonnie suddenly felt the pain, fatigue and nausea make itself known. Damon had distracted her but this had to be done now. She tried to pop the cap off the blood bag but was way too weak. Damon took it and did it for her, he handed it back to her with blood oozing out the top a bit and it was practically singing to her. She couldn't fight it and she didn't want to, contrary to popular belief Bonnie wanted to live and if it meant being a vampire then that's what it meant. Then she made the decision that would seal her fate, she placed her lips to the bag and squeezed.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

**Once again the feedback has been tremendous and very encouraging. I'd like to thank Tina, tv-luvva, TopazDragon, TeenageHopes, babyshan211, Dioramanya, Rosie, Stuck in Oblvion, anjalovesglee, Alexis, , Elfandkamilia103, randomlittleme, redbudrose, Reighn Venhem 33704, jordanjanellejoy, , Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom, AequusTempestas and the four Guests who reviewed. Your response spurns me to write of course and I'm happy you all liked it. I also thank all those who favorited and alerted either or both myself and my story.**

**REVIEWS PLZ? **


	4. Brave New World

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**AN: I've decided that this will probably have more than 5 chapters, I'm not sure how many, but however many it takes to get all my ideas for this story down is what we'll end up with.**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate the response given to this story.**

**AN: Yes, Damon is going to be Bonnie's friend first. I think Bonnie deserves to have a team of people just for her so that's very much going to be the case. I realize some may have concerns about Elena blame and I will address that in this chapter. Also, Elena might be a little OOC in this chapter but there is a reason for everything I do, you'll see. AND I was asked about Stefan's role in this, I think season 4 didn't highlight enough that Stefan was definitely still struggling with the Ripper and that did effect how he was able to help Elena and I didn't really like how they handled that so that will have a role in this fic but it will tie it in with the main characters. **

**Italics – thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

She placed her lips to the bag and squeezed. The thick liquid filled her mouth and slid down her throat smoothly. It was like life itself had exploded in her mouth and she immediately felt revitalized and whole. She could feel the veins protruding under her eyes and it was a weird sensation, not unpleasant but it would take some getting used to. She finished the blood bag quickly and the physical pain and hurt was all gone. She opened her eyes and looked around her, the world was brighter and, unfortunately, louder but more beautiful than she'd ever seen. There were colors where she previously thought there were none, sounds were where there was previously silence and smells where there was nothing but air before. She felt the veins on her face fade away and only then did she turn to Damon, even as she could hear the crickets she didn't know was there chirping outside as if they were right in her ear. His eyes were a brighter and even more vivid blue then they had ever been to her human eyes. It was hypnotizing if not slightly creepy in a good way. She pressed her hand to her chest in amazement and slight awe at the vacancy of the usually thump-thump-thump.

"It's so weird not having a heartbeat." She said

"You'll get used to it. You might get a ghost heartbeat from time to time if you binge but even if it isn't beating it's still important so don't go getting it ripped out because then you're done for." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his response

"How do you feel?" He asked hesitantly

"A lot, it's all… a lot. It's _loud, _really eardrum-bursting loud." She said first in wonderment and then disdain

"Concentrate and focus on making everything sound less in-your-face. Remember how you heard as human, which shouldn't be that hard since you were one like 11 hours ago."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping." She deadpanned back. Damon raised his hands in the classic surrender pose while Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Just focus on how you want things to sound and make it happen." She sat there and tried to comply to his instructions. The two vampire's unnecessary breathing sounded like vacuums to her, the car engine a mile away sounded like a chainsaw in her head and the two's heartbeats were like 808 bass drums. It was so loud that she couldn't think through the noise and she slapped her hands against her ears in a futile effort to block everything out. This made her extremely frustrated, way more than she would've been if she were human.

_I guess that has to do with the heightened emotions because I wasn't this impatient as a human _

"It's not working" she said exasperatedly

"_Focus_" He reiterated. She huffed angrily but then closed her eyes and tried her hardest to get the volume of the world of the world around her down to a manageable level. She took deep breaths and focused harder than she ever had before. Gradually, the car engine faded away, their breathing lost most of its sound and his heartbeat ceased to be present in her ear while she could only feel her own. She pulled her hands from her ears and opened her eyes to look at him

"That's better."

"Good. You should drink some more blood, get your strength up. You very nearly missed the deadline." He handed her another blood bag and this time she was able to pop the cap. She was drinking it down when she felt a burning sensation in her gums, it was ignorable at first but then it became too much, she pushed the bag into Damon's waiting hands as if it burned her, the veins under her eyes pulsed angrily and she hopped off the bed as if it would help the pain. She wasn't supposed to be in pain, it was supposed to be better; they had lied to her. She was holding her jaw as the pain began to dull. She looked at Damon questioningly

"Your fangs came in." He answered. She rushed to the mirror and stared at herself.

She had a little bit of blood on her chin, the fangs were gleaming white in her bloody mouth in sharp contrast to the red. The veins were a blackish color under her mocha skin, it wasn't as vivid a black as the black that covered her skin as a result of the black magic but it was still very noticeable and what clenched the scariness of her appearance were her eyes. The emerald orbs were surrounded by blood red which seemed to accentuate the veins beneath her eyes. She touched the fangs lightly before withdrawing her hand. It was real, she had done this, she was officially a vampire. The veins and fangs disappeared and the red faded away as her bloodlust diminished suddenly as a result of her mood which had deflated so fast it was disconcerting.

She faced Damon much less animated then she had previously been. She slightly marveled at how quickly her emotions shifted. Where before the heightened senses would've made her curious and cautiously excited as a vampire she felt extreme exhilaration and almost wanted to run through forest to test every little new thing about herself and revel in the discovery. As a human, she had issues conveying her feelings and apparently that was the same because inside she was near to bursting with happy while outside she was just mildly curious. Now after seeing herself she felt sad, sad for her old life, sad that this would forever be her state, sad that she could never have children, sad that her true face was one so monstrous.

"I'd like to go home now" she said dejectedly. He stared at her for a few moments before nodding; she followed him out the room and to the living room but stopped as they could hear Stefan and Elena arguing outside

'_**I specifically asked you not to go to The Original's house and you did it anyway.' Stefan said angrily**_

'_**You don't control me Stefan. I can do what I want and I wanted to see Bonnie.' Elena replied just as heatedly**_

'_**It isn't about what you want Elena, it's about Bonnie!' he exclaimed**_

'_**And Bonnie is **__**my**__**friend of course she wants me there.'**_

'_**Because her fleeing the house just screams that she wanted you there.' He replied with such sarcasm Bonnie's mind immediately flitted to Ripper Stefan's attitude **_

'_**She was upset, she was becoming a vampire. I know how she feels –',**_

'_**No you don't—'Stefan said cutting her off**_

'_**Stefan, of course I—'**_

'_**You don't! Damon and I know how she feels. Caroline knows how she feels. Tyler, Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus know how she feels. Vicki, Jenna and Alaric knew how she feels. But you? You got sick and then you were better thanks to Bonnie. You have an army of people ready to save you and that's exactly what happened. Bonnie's a vampire and she'll take it in stride because she did it for you but deep down she'll never be okay with how this happened to her.'**_

'_**Don't you dare bring Jenna or Alaric into this. Who you are you to tell me what Bonnie feels? I'm her best friend; me, not you and not Caroline but me.'**_

'_**You could've fooled me. Did you even thank her before you came here and kissed Damon? Did you even think that she could be hurt from such a powerful spell? You know, I have bent over backwards to make you feel like you have some control over your life, some free will because after what Klaus did to me I'd never want you to feel the way I felt but I asked you not to do one thing and you couldn't even grant me that favor.' Stefan said to her in a slightly disappointed tone**_

'_**Why are you acting this way? What, do you feel guilty or something?'**_

'_**What?' Stefan asked incredulously**_

'_**That's it, isn't it? You feel guilty. Why, because you saved me and not Bonnie. You wish I was a vampire right? Because then it'd be easier for you to be around me without turning into the Ripper. So you won't go ripping and maiming your way through Mystic Falls like you did Tennessee? Wow, I wonder what your father would think of you.' **_

The four fell into a stunned silence at Elena's harsh words. Damon tapped Bonnie's arm motioning towards the back door, they walked out in silence just as Stefan walked through the front door and slammed it in the middle of Elena's apology.

"You realize your car is out front right?" Bonnie asked trying to put the whole argument to the back of her mind, which she found actually wasn't very hard, another vampire perk, her brain felt very compartmentalized

"Like I'm going to knowingly step on the line mine that is Stelena, we'll run to your house instead." Bonnie smiled slightly before she could stop herself

"What?"

"Stelena, really? You've been spending too much time with Caroline." Bonnie said to the older man, he rolled his eyes as he processed the words he had said. Bonnie frowned as she also took in all his words as well

"Wait, run?"

"Yup, you're a vampire might as well reap some of the benefits already."

"But I don't know how to run at vampire speed." She said as the two walked into the forests surrounding the Salvatore Boarding House

"Just run as fast as you can and it'll happen without you even having to think about it. Follow my lead." He said running off. Bonnie breathed in deep and began running after him, she looked around her and noticed the trees were green blobs zooming past her, her feet were barely hitting the ground and the wind blew against her face like ice water hitting her, waking her up and refreshing her. Any amount of melancholy she felt while she was in Damon's room and the anger she felt listening to Stefan and Elena's argument melted away and she only felt the exhilaration of being able to run so fast she was nothing but a blur to the human eye. She started laughing as she caught up with Damon easily.

"Is it always like this?" she asked

"Like what?"

"This… free?" Damon smirked a smirk that was equal parts sadness and exhilaration but didn't answer her, just sped ahead. She followed closely behind and all too soon they reached her house. Damon grabbed her arm as she was about speed right past him

"Gonna need to work on your brakes Bennett." He said letting her go and walking towards the house. Bonnie felt a little embarrassed at the lack of control but quickly ran, at human speed, towards her house. She wanted some sense of familiarity and her house would definitely provide that. Damon stood at the bottom of the steps leaning against the railing watching her. She pulled the spare key out of the fake rock next to a plant by her door, she pushed the key in the hole and turned impatiently, she opened the door and tried to walk immediately only to be halted by an invisible barrier.

"What the hell?" she murmured, she tried again only to be blocked again. She took a few steps back to get a running start

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damon said to her, she ignored him and ran to the door only to be repelled so forcefully she was thrown from the porch and fell to the gravel with a thud

"Told ya." Damon quipped holding his hand out to her. She ignored it angrily and got up on her own. She brushed off her clothes before she placed her hands to hips, her stance speaking volumes to her frustration.

"I'm not invited in. I'm not invited into my own house. You've got to be kidding me." She said to herself

"How are you not invited in? Isn't your name on the lease? You died, you and every other vampire should be free to get in." he said to her

"My dad's name is on the lease too. I'm not eighteen yet, I couldn't be the only one on the lease. My dad has to invite me in and he's on a business trip."

_Like always_, Bonnie thought bitterly

Usually her dad's absence got pushed to the wayside but that was an impossibility as a vampire, she felt every bit of resentment and bitterness and sadness and pain at her father always being away as soon as the words left her mouth. Her lack of control of her emotions were already beginning to piss her off, she'd definitely bring it up to Elijah. Speaking of…

"Where are you going?" Damon asked Bonnie as she began to stomp angrily down the road

"The Mikaelson Mansion. Caroline was there last I checked and Elijah's there and he's supposed to be helping me, it's the best place for me right now." Damon followed silently behind the girl wanting to make sure she got there safe, better safe than sorry these days.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus was in his art studio idly sketching, he didn't really know what he was sketching until he looked. It was a picture of Caroline standing on the balcony. She looked even more of an exceptional beauty with the ethereal moon light shining and giving her skin a glowing blue effect, he remembered the kiss she gave him and the words she had said to him, the promise of a future once he'd figured himself out and she would help him to do so. No one was ever that understanding towards him, the only people he could say tried to show him the kind of acceptance and encouragement Caroline did was Rebekah and Stefan and look how well that little family ended. He heard a knock on the door and turned to see his older brother stood there staring at him.

"Brother, what brings you here? And by here I mean Mystic Falls" Klaus asked

"Ayana did, she wishes for me to help Bonnie get a handle on her vampirism."

"Oh, that's just what we need; another moralistic, dull vampire around. They're so broody nowadays. I guess we have you to thank for that." Klaus said sarcastically, Elijah just quirked his eyebrow at his brother's tone

"I see Miss Forbes is still here,"

"And?" Klaus asked turning back to his drawing

"Why would that be?"

"She's waiting for Bonnie to return. The question of course remains if she's waiting for a corpse or her friend, we'll see if the witch actually has what it takes."

_Going to need to remember to stop calling her that_, Klaus thought fleetingly

"I believe she does but I don't believe that that's the only reason Miss Forbes is still here."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Klaus said cheekily. Elijah was surprised that Klaus didn't react violently as he usually would've

"Be careful." Elijah said suddenly. Klaus looked up from his drawing inquiringly

"I see what's happening between you and Miss Forbes, be careful Nik. You're difficult and at times beyond reason but you're still my brother and I want good things for you. Do not be rash about this and do not be ill tempered. I'd hate to see your chance at even a little redemption slip from your fingers just because you got a little moody, as you so eloquently put it." Elijah said before walking out and leaving Klaus confused.

His brother wasn't usually that… nice to him. Yes, he'd defend him and work with him and for him but he usually did it out of obligation because they were blood. He usually only tolerated Klaus for Rebekah and Kol's sake and he would make it known more than once that he could have many times killed Klaus and that many times he wanted to. The scheme Elijah had devised with the Salvatores and Bonnie when Klaus broke the curse wasn't the first time his older brother had been that close to ending his younger brother's life and it may not be the last. However, for now, it seemed that Elijah cared for him in a way he hadn't in a long time. Klaus wouldn't admit it aloud but he actually liked it.

**Meanwhile… **

Caroline sat in the living room twiddling her thumbs waiting for word from or about Bonnie. She hadn't heard heads or tails of her friend since she got a text from Stefan that she was at the Boarding House, unconscious and that he and/or Damon would bring her back to the mansion as a vampire. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. Stefan is her friend, her best friend besides Bonnie and she is still angry at him and Damon for their part in Bonnie's current predicament but she couldn't deny that both he and Damon would be of some use in this situation. Despite Caroline's personal feelings about them, in the end, Bonnie's wellbeing took precedent over any rivalries or old resentments. Caroline looked up as Elijah walked into the room. He leaned against the doorframe and just stared at her for a little while, which made her very uncomfortable

"Is there something you wanted?" Caroline asked

"Niklaus is unusually calm. Perhaps you know why that is?"

"I-I'm not, I mean I-I don't know." She stuttered out, his intense gaze was scrambling her mind

_Funny I have no problem being around 'the all-powerful Original Hybrid' but one look from his older brother and I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin _

Truth was out of all the Originals Elijah scared her the most, he took 'its always the quiet ones' to another level. As if reading her thoughts Elijah spoke up to sooth her fear

"I don't mean to frighten you I only wish to gauge your intent towards my brother."

"My intent?" Caroline asked confused

"You'll have to forgive me Ms. Forbes but it has long been a habit of my family to not trust very easily." Caroline remembered Matt telling her that Rebekah had some major trust issues that he discovered when he drove her home from school but then again having a mother who thought it was okay to possess her daughter's body to plot her and her other children's demise and having a father who spent a thousand years hunting you down will do that to you.

"I understand, old habits die hard and all. I had a problem trusting you guys at first and I'm still not completely sure about all of you. I mean you seem trust worthy enough and I'm… well not with, but kind of pending with Klaus and I'm planning to try with Rebekah it doesn't mean I fully trust you guys though. I definitely don't trust Kol but I guess that's something we can work on right?" Caroline said smiling at the elder man. Her sudden boost in confidence and her honesty took him aback, she seemed quite enthusiastic about getting to know his family which is something no one who knows of them ever are

"You are quite an interesting person Ms. Forbes, it isn't hard to see why you piqued my brother's attention. I can only caution you, you are well enough acquainted with Niklaus to know his tantrums can be notorious and cataclysmic."

"Don't worry, I can handle it and I'm gonna be around a lot especially with you mentoring Bonnie and I want to be very active in that so you should probably call me Caroline." She told him, the smile never leaving her face it was very hard not to smile back but he managed it, he had a reputation to uphold

"Caroline it is then." The two vampire's heads snapped up as they heard two pairs of feet approaching at vampire speed one stopped but the other didn't

'_**Bennett, slow down or you're going to hit the—'**__,_ Damon's sentence was cut off as there was a resounding thud and then a ringing like a hollow pipe was hit and then a crash and glass shattering

'… _**lamppost.'**_ The two looked at each other before making a beeline for the front door. They stepped out to see Damon heaving Bonnie out of the puddle of glass to her feet by her arm as the lamppost she ran into had been knocked askew so it was leaning at a 45 degree angle and the lamp shade and bulb seemed to have shattered on impact.

"You really need to work on making your feet do what your brain is telling them." Damon said watching the girl in question scoffed whilst she was shaking glass out of her hair. The two walked closer to the blonde and the original on the doorstep

"Here you go: perfectly healthy baby vamp as requested. Ten fingers, ten toes… relatively unscathed." Damon quipped once they were two feet away. Caroline rolled her eyes and then ran to Bonnie throwing her arms around the girl tightly

"Oh I'm so happy you're okay." Caroline whispered turning her head into the crook of Bonnie's neck, overjoyed that she had the chance to do so again. She looked at Damon over Bonnie's shoulder and nodded to him in gratitude. He just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk down the stairs. Bonnie pulled away from Caroline to watch Damon go

"Hey Salvatore," he turned to look at her

"Thanks." She said sincerely, Damon shrugged again

"No problem Bonpire, it's like I said before." He didn't elaborate because he was not in the mood to get all deep in front of Vampire Barbie and the-least-crazy Original (which wasn't saying much). Bonnie watched Damon flash away, the air swirling more than normal being the only indication that he was ever there. Bonnie turned back to Caroline and Elijah

"So what now?" She asked nervously

"Now, you should get some rest. We can talk at length about your lessons at a later date." Elijah said before walking back into the house

"Lessons?" Bonnie asked, less than thrilled

"I know, I hated my lessons with Stefan but they're good. It's better than learning as you go along, trust me, plus Elijah's an Original he's probably mentored tons of vampires could you really ask for a better teacher?" Caroline said wrapping her arms around Bonnie's waist and leading her inside the mansion and up the stairs to the room Caroline dubbed hers and Bonnie's.

"I can't get into my house." Bonnie said suddenly in a sad and distressed tone. Caroline turned to look at Bonnie who untangled herself from Caroline's embrace and sat heavily on the bed with tears collecting in her eyes.

"I'm not invited into my house and who knows when I'll be because my dad is away on business like always and I usually wouldn't be this upset about it but because now I'm a stupid vampire my emotions feel like they're all over the places and I use to be able to easily not think of things and put it to the back of my head but I know that now my humanity has a switch. What if I switch it off accidentally? What if I just become a savage, mindless beast who delights in the hunt?" Bonnie said with the tears now falling slowly. Since seeing her true face she didn't think that she would last long, she began to think she made a mistake. Caroline sat down next to Bonnie

"Oh sweetie, you know why you're here in a house full of experienced vampires right? Because we can all help you out with this and trust me if you turn off your humanity it'll be a _very_ conscious decision. As for your house, we'll just have to get your dad to come back but in the meantime we're definitely staying under the same roof as Elijah." Bonnie nodded before laying her head on the blonde's shoulder

"Elena and Stefan had a fight." She stated to distract herself from her sadness. Caroline snorted at that

"Over what?" She asked in an amused tone

"…Over me."

"What?" Bonnie explained what the two fought about and what Elena had said to Stefan

"Wow talk about a low blow. Poor Stefan but he was right, she shouldn't have come over." Caroline said getting up and surveying the clothes that had been placed in the drawers by some of Klaus's hybrids

"No she shouldn't have and she shouldn't have brought Jeremy, I wasn't ready and it all was a lot going on and I could barely think, I could've hurt one of them. I almost bit Jeremy. I'm sad about what happened and a bit angry but I don't want to cut Elena out of my life." Bonnie said. Caroline turned around cautiously

"Bonnie—",

"I'm not saying things can ever be the same between me and Elena because that dynamic shifted long before I made the decision to save her but I don't blame her for this like Stefan thinks I might end up doing and like you do. Caroline, it was my choice to drink your blood and it was my choice to crash that car, I take ownership of my actions and I don't want you to be mad at Elena because of that."

"That's not what I'm mad at, I'm mad about the fact that while you were having a breakdown, while you were knocked out from doing that powerful spell to save Elena she was busy with the Salvatores who I don't know about you being around. I want you to have the most help you can in this situation and I'm glad Damon helped you through the initial transition but I don't know Bonnie, why would he help? Why now?" Bonnie just shrugged at that because the reasons Damon gave her were mostly superficial and she honestly wasn't completely sure why he helped her

"I agree, Elena has been very much so invested in the Salvatores. So much she barely has time for anything else and it will take a while for me to be around her. I just don't want you to be mad is all Carebear" Bonnie said wishing to mediate the situation quickly, she didn't think she could deal with whatever best friend turf war Elena was having with Stefan and Caroline. Caroline shook her head and hugged Bonnie tightly

"You're even more of a peace maker when it comes to me and Elena now than when you were human Bonnie B."

"I'm even more of a lot of things now and I'm not sure all of them are good."

"We'll see and if there's anything wrong we'll face it… together." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Caroline, returning her embrace and looking at the window behind Caroline. She could see the sun beginning to rise over the horizon marking a new day and she could see a crow flying high in the sky, the bird that represented death, the bird that represented her. Watching the sun rise was like she was watching her old life fade away and become like a distant memory and she was stepping into her new life, however reluctantly.

"It's a brave new world." She muttered to herself but she didn't feel brave, she didn't feel brave at all.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Once again I'd like to thank: Shay, dramaqueen452, Drama4More, Jordanjanellejoy, Vie, Dioramanya, Alexis, Rosy84, Reighn Venhem 33704, JacquilynnK, , TopazDragon, babyshan211, randomlittleme and the three guests. You have no idea how happy it makes me that so many people enjoy this fic. I also thank all those who favorited and alerted either or both myself and my story.**

**REVEIWS PLZ?**


	5. I Will Fear No Evil

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & later Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank Jondice-holic, Vie, Rosy84, Kat Von, bookfreak25, Alexis, TopazDragon, lovemehatemetilldeathdowepar t & babyshan for the reviews. **

**AN: I have a rant at the end. I was going to put it at the top but decided it was too long so you may check that out if you want. It's about 'My Brother's Keeper'. **

**Italics – thoughts**

**Link to Bonnie's Dress: . FileLibrary/a65c52e9c90047d9a1d3efafc542 3751/BCF732846672_L_ **

**Link to OCs is on my page.**

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

It's been two weeks, two weeks since Bonnie became a vampire, two weeks since she moved into The Mikaelson Mansion, two weeks since she went any further than the driveway and she was starting to lose her mind without some contact from the outside world. She thankfully had Caroline and Elijah wasn't bad company and Rebekah was being nice to her but Klaus was annoying her with his sarcastic quips and the only reason she tolerated him was because she had enough practice with Damon. Then there were the other occupants of the Mikaelson Mansion: the hybrids. She didn't trust most of them at all, the way they stared at her it was like they were itching to take a bite out of her for some reason.

She was currently staring at one of them as they stood quietly in the parlor corner. He was one of the Hunter twins, Axle she thought he was, and he was basically Elijah's assistant in her lessons. He was an attractive man no more than 25, he had honey blonde hair that was brushed lightly against his forehead and blue eyes. He had muscles but he wasn't overly buff, he didn't freak her out as much as his sister Lily did but she didn't have a legitimate reason so Elijah just thought Rebekah was filling her head with junk. She had decided that she wanted to adopt Stefan's new and improved diet and she drank both animal blood and human blood (from blood bags because she had yet to hear from the other side whether her Grams was freed from hell or not and she didn't want to give them any more reasons to further punish her grandmother, like if Bonnie accidentally killed someone). She turned her head to Elijah as he called for her attention.

"Did you hear what I just said?" He asked with his tone short and reprimanding. That was something Bonnie noticed about Elijah, he had a very paternal air about him if you could look past the Original status. He was being there for her now more than her own father really ever was. Elijah would've made a great father, she supposed he had to be a father more times than not over the past 1000 years seeing as how he was the oldest Original and the least impulsive for sure. Bonnie turned to her sensei, as Caroline calls him, and answered his question sarcastically

"Yup, I'm basically about to indulge in a vampire taste testing experiment." Bonnie quipped holding her pen and paper pad. She was using them to create a list of the blood types and species she liked. One thing she learned is that blood didn't have one monotonous taste, depending on the person and the blood type the taste varied. She learned that the hard way when she drank squirrel blood and subsequently had the taste of raw acorns stuck in the back of throat for hours. She scrunched her nose in disgust as she remembered the after taste. She looked at the table before her where there were various different shot glasses full of blood. Elijah learned quickly that Bonnie was a picky drinker as she had stubbornly refused to feed for four days because he and Caroline were trying to get her drink B-positive blood, the most common blood the Mystic Falls blood bank had.

_**'It tastes horrible, I'd prefer to drink the squirrel blood again rather than that goop you're trying to force down my throat.' **_She had said.

Her defiance towards Elijah had greatly amused his siblings and Caroline but Elijah wasn't amused in the slightest though he had to admire Bonnie's bravery and her confidence in standing up to him in a way many never did, it made him quickly grow a fondness to her much like how he felt about Rebekah. Bonnie looked over to where Elijah was holding out a shot glass

"O-positive." He told her, Bonnie looked at the glass confused.

"What about the AB-negative? I told you I like that best."

"AB-negative is the rarest blood type so it will always be in short supply, you must get used to other blood types." Bonnie took the glass and drank. It wasn't as good as AB-negative but not as bad as B-positive. She drank a glass of A-positive which she liked a lot. Some deer blood which had a horrid grassy taste to it and Mountain Lion blood which tasted more like human blood than any of the other animal blood she had before, she underlined it on her list of favorites. Then Elijah held out another glass to her and she knew it contained B-positive she shook her head at him like a young child defying their father.

"No, I'm not drinking it." She said crossing her hands over her chest whilst vehemently shaking her head

"You will drink it" Elijah commanded

"I most certainly will not. I'd sooner live off of the cast of Bambi before I drink that terrible concoction." She leaned back as he held it closer

"Smell it again and tell me what's different about it?" Bonnie stared at him skeptically before sniffing the blood. She stared at it confused

"Is there something else in there?" Elijah quirked his eyebrow clearly meaning he wanted her to figure it out.

"I smell... B-positive" she said grudgingly

"And?"

"A-negative... and O-positive"

"Rebekah's idea, she thought if we mixed it the B-positive may become more favorable and less hopelessly abhorrent."

Bonnie took the glass cautiously. She put it to her lips reluctantly and poured it into her mouth. The B-positive was mostly drowned out until the end and she had to fight not to spit it out, she curled her fingers into a fist and she swallowed it and thanked the high heavens she didn't taste any bad after taste.

"Well?" Elijah inquired

"It was better, got a little taste of the 'abhorrent' part but it's okay in a bind." Elijah nodded in approval before gesturing to Axle to clear the table.

"Hey, when do I get to go outside?" Bonnie asked, putting her pen and paper on the coffee table before leaning back against the couch and fiddling with her hair which was curled and pulled into a side ponytail on the nape of her neck

"What do you mean? You've been outside." Elijah replied leaning back as well

"The backyard doesn't count Elijah, I mean like into town. Phone calls with Matt can only go so far. I want to be able to interact with someone that isn't a vampire... or a hybrid" she said glaring at one of the passing mindless drones as Rebekah referred to them, she didn't know about that. It seemed to her they were more mindful than they let on, some of them anyway. Elijah shook his head as Bonnie glared a hole into one of his brother's pet. Bonnie's dislike for the hybrids had been gauged by all but Elijah thought that was probably more Caroline and Rebekah's doing because they didn't like the hybrids any more than Bonnie did. Elijah felt it was a good thing that for the time being Kol was in New Zealand conducting some top secret special job for Niklaus because if Rebekah didn't like them, Kol would more than likely despise them and between the four teen vampires there'd be a beheaded hybrid every other day.

"Anyway so outside, humans, today?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know about that just yet."

"Oh come on, I've got a daylight ring, we've worked on my control copious amounts the past two weeks. I didn't kill the mailman or the maids or the garden workers and I restrained myself from feeding off of that woman Rebekah brought to the house. Come on, can I go please?" Elijah thought about it before leaving the room. Bonnie stood up from the couch when he came back with one of the maids in tow. She was dazed which obviously meant that she had been compelled. The ginger woman walked right up to Bonnie.

"Hello" she said cheerily. Bonnie quirked her eyebrow

"...Hi? What is this?" Bonnie asked turning to Elijah

"A test. Have a conversation with her without attacking her and you can go." Bonnie nodded

_That's easy. I've got this_ She thought to herself

"I love your dress." The maid, Gloria, said. Bonnie looked down at her dress. She had been reduced to Bonnie Barbie as Caroline and Rebekah dressed her. Caroline had forced her into a short sleeved, knee length black cotton dress with white dots going down the dress which got larger as you got down. There was a red and yellow floral pattern under the waist of the dress. Caroline had accessorized the dress by putting Bonnie in an extra wide, black and red stretchy waist belt and red flats to match the belt, as well as red lipstick. It was very cute and very Caroline.

"Thank you, it isn't really my usual style but I'm making all sorts of changes lately so I figured what the hell." She replied politely, deciding she'd play Elijah's game if it meant getting to see Matt.

"I've always wanted something like that where did you get it?" Gloria said in her cheery daze

"Oh, a little boutique just on Main Street."

_So easy_, Bonnie thought smugly

"Perhaps you can write that down" Gloria said, picking up Bonnie's pen and paper pad from the coffee table. She went to rip a piece of and the paper sliced into her finger.

"Ow, paper cut." Bonnie stared at her finger as the blood trickled down her finger and stained the white paper red.

_Relax breathe, no don't breathe! Remember what Elijah said don't panic, stay calm, excuse yourself if you need to gain control and do NOT show your true face and most importantly look away from the blood._ She told herself.

She knew this, Elijah had practically drilled it into her head but her body wouldn't comply with her mind. She started thinking of all the things she had been taught about vampires, how Emily thought that this was the worst punishment that could befall Bonnie, how her Grams was suffering because of her. Blood demons started the entire mess she was in and that made her angry, now she was one of them and so why shouldn't she indulge in it? Why shouldn't she accept this as her punishment? She felt her eyes changing and her fangs descending. Gloria looked up at her with an embarrassed smile before screaming at Bonnie's appearance. Bonnie backed her into a wall and was about to sink her fangs into her neck when Elijah stopped her. He held her back wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders and mid-section and though she struggled mindlessly she was no match for him.

"Thank you. Your services are no longer required, go back to your work and forget what just transpired," Elijah said, compelling Gloria.

She walked out and as soon as she did Bonnie relaxed, Elijah let her go and she turned around to face him with her clasped in front of her and her head dropped down in embarrassment whilst she shifted her weight nervously.

"So... maybe not the Grill, maybe the park." Bonnie said hopefully. Elijah sighed

"Bonnie, I only wish for you to cement your control because I know it will hurt you greatly if you were to hurt Matt or Jeremy or Elena in the way you almost did Gloria. You won't be locked away forever but for now it is necessary." Elijah explained to her before walking away.

Bonnie felt disappointed but she understood what he meant, she couldn't live with herself if she had killed one of her friends. Bonnie sighed before perking up. She promised Caroline and herself she'd be happier. She wasn't feeling as lost as when she first turned or as scared but she still was sad and it was evident at times but someone would usually take the initiative to try to cheer her up. Whether it be through Caroline's funny rants about the cheer squad and school and the hybrids and Elena and just about anything else under the sun, Rebekah bringing the mall home and dressing up and trying new styles with Bonnie, Elijah telling her about the past from a personal point of view or sometimes even Klaus' inappropriate and slightly morbid jokes plus his surprising artistic skill Bonnie never usually stayed down in the dumps long.

So what if she couldn't see Matt in person? That's what modern technology was for. She quickly sent a text on her phone then ran up the stairs to her and Caroline's room and grabbed her laptop, signing into Skype and then waiting with heavy anticipation. All of a sudden the computer dinged with an incoming call and she answered overjoyed as Matt's face popped up on the screen. The first she'd seen of him in two long, grueling weeks.

"Hey Matty" she said happily, not able to keep the smile off her face.

"Hey Bon, man you don't know how good it is to see you." Matt replied smiling at her.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this of before."

"Well, you're a newborn vampire living in the house of the family we used to be so keen on killing, until we gained a common enemy of course. Plus, according to Caroline you're surrounded by a bunch a hybrids who just stand around waiting for orders." Matt said bluntly. Bonnie shook her head fondly at him

"I missed you Matt." She said, she was glad she had this connection to her humanity. He was really the only human friend she had left, she decided long ago she'd make sure that she protected Matt with every last piece of herself because of everyone in this town he deserved it more than any of them. Protecting Elena resulted in her losing her human status but protecting Matt, she knew that was so she could keep her humanity and her sanity. She remembered all the thoughts that crossed through her mind just before she lunged at Gloria. She had to fight it, she wouldn't give Emily the satisfaction, she had to be strong for herself and for her Grams. She had to let that witch part of her go, she was a vampire, she'd be a vampire forever now and there was nothing she could do to change that.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Liz Forbes was on her lunch break and was happy to spend it with her daughter who had barely been home lately. When Caroline became a vampire it was a hard time for Liz, she spent a lot of time blaming herself and drowning in guilt and mourning her daughter before she realized she still had Caroline, she was just different. She loved her daughter no matter what and vampire or not she was still her mother which is why she wanted to speak to Caroline.

"So how's Bonnie doing?" Liz asked the younger blonde who was currently engrossed in devouring her large French fries, onion rings and her double cheese burger.

"Oh, she's doing much better than before. I think she's let what happened really sink in and she remembered that she's Bonnie Bennett and she's not alone so she's feels like she can do this." Caroline said with a smile on her face that made Liz smile, she was glad her daughter could smile again because Liz hadn't really seen her do so since she ran home in tears telling her mother what Bonnie had done.

"When is she going to be able to move out of the Mikaelson's place?" Liz asked, she wanted to ease her way into this conversation

"I don't know, Elijah hasn't given her the stamp of approval to go anywhere beyond the Mikaelson Estate. She still has some impulse issues to work on but as soon as she's able to be around people without wanting to take a chunk out of them and when we find her dad so we can get him to invite her into her house then I think we can get her out of the house. She likes it more than she thought she would but she still isn't very happy about living under the same roof as Klaus."

_Perfect opportunity, seize it Liz_

"Speaking of Klaus, what's going on between you two?" Caroline dropped her onion ring on her plate at her mother's question. She shifted in her seat almost nervously

"What do you mean?"

"I get that you're living there because you want Bonnie to have some familiarity but I know about what was going on between you two before Tyler came back and now he's nowhere to be found—",

"I told you—"

"You told me you and Tyler broke up but didn't tell me why. You told me this the same day you told me Bonnie was becoming a vampire and that the two of you were moving in with the Original Family of vampires. I know I'm working a lot especially after the whole issue with Pastor Young but I'm worried. I mean, the way Damon talked about Klaus I just don't know if he's the kind of guy you should be involved with." Liz said to her daughter with face showing every bit of her concern for her daughter, her only child.

"Mom, I'm not with Klaus in that way. Not yet anyway"

"Yet?"

"Full disclosure?" Caroline asked, twiddling her fingers nervously

"That would be nice, yes."

"Me and Tyler broke up because he cheated on me."

"What?" Liz exclaimed shocked

"With this werewolf chick he met while he breaking the sire bond he had with Klaus. Klaus told me he had feelings for me but I told him that he should work on himself before we get together and I told him I'd help?" She explained, saying the last part as a question because she didn't know how her mother would react to her eighteen year old daughter's possible suicide mission to help a thousand year old murderer find himself. To Caroline's surprise her mother smiled while shaking her head

"You're smiling, why are you smiling?" The vampire asked cautiously

_I think she's finally lost it, it was really only a matter of time,_ Caroline thought

"Where did I get a daughter with such a big heart from?" Liz said in explanation. Caroline smiled widely at that

"You see the good in everyone and I'm so happy you still do even after everything that's happened to you. Just… be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm hearing that a lot lately."

"Good, I'm glad because he's a dangerous guy. I know you just want to push that to the wayside because of the feelings developing in your heart but I need you to remember that always. I don't want to lose you sweetheart." Caroline smiled softly at that

"You won't lose me, I'm the one who should be worrying about that." Caroline smile turned sad at that

"That's the way it's supposed to be sweetie you're supposed to bury me. Speaking of burying, you tell Klaus that if he ever hurts you Mikael will look like chump change compared to me. I'll keep killing him until he stays that way, white oak stake or not." Liz said, standing as her lunch break was coming to an end. Caroline shook her head fondly at the older blonde

"I'll be sure to relay the message." Caroline watched her mom walk out of the Grill but her smile dimmed when she saw Lily Hunter, one of Klaus' hybrids standing by the door. She narrowed her eyes at the older girl watching her every move until her view was blocked. Caroline looked up to see Jeremy standing there, she looked back to the door and Lily was gone.

_What was she doing here? _

"Hey Caroline," Jeremy said nervously

"Hey Jer, what's up?" she asked even though she already knew what he was talking to her for

"I just wanted to know how-how Bonnie was doing?"

"She's fine Jeremy. She's doing much better." Caroline said to him cryptically

"Well, when can I, I mean when can she… she hasn't really been around."

"She's better but she's not that better. She could still hurt someone if she sees blood so we're still keeping her inside and mostly away from humans."

"By 'we' do you mean Elijah?" Jeremy asked with a bitter undertone to his voice. Caroline just stared at him while he continued

"What's up with them anyway? I mean, you always refer to them together or he's always talking about her like he controls her or owns her. Are they together or something?" Caroline saw right through him. She finished off her cola and put her napkin over her empty plate before looking at Jeremy

"No they aren't together, Elijah is helping her out with her vampirism. You can think of him as her adopted vampire daddy like Stefan was to me. In case you didn't know, Bonnie's last boyfriend turned out to be a cheating douche so she's more cautious these days." Caroline said, making sure her last sentence was full of implication, accusation and anger. She stood up, left some money on the table and walked out leaving a shocked Jeremy behind.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus was leaning against a tree in the middle of the woods, he wasn't exactly certain if he should be here or not yet here he was. Caroline had made good on her promise to help him understand himself. She helped him discover that a big part of what makes him him is his relationships with people and those who he considers family. He wasn't exactly the most caring when it came to them and he was trying to make amends for daggering his siblings and boxing them up. However, there was one other person he had to make amends to. Stefan had once been like a brother to him. A brother when his own wanted nothing to do with him. Stefan had been the only one not blood related to him to really tell him that he deserved love and that he was more than just a mistake or an abomination. He was his best friend and in return Klaus had taken his memories, killed his girlfriend and stripped him of his free will. He regretted the last one once he had time to think about it and he can't really say Stefan didn't have a right to want revenge. When Klaus unleashed the Ripper he didn't think Stefan would actually use it against him but he had and he learned a very valuable lesson during that time about true love from Stefan and it wasn't the love story between Stefan and Elena (which, according to an elated yet somber Caroline, was starting to crash and burn) but the love story between Stefan and Damon, a love that transcended the emotions of the heart, a love that was about blood and was pure and would be present no matter what events tore you apart. Klaus thought now as the perfect time, it was as good as any to do something he'd only done to his family: apologize.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan was in the woods working out. It would be a peculiar sight to anyone who didn't know him personally. Why would he want to be in the middle of the woods doing push-ups and sit-ups when there was perfectly good gym in town? Stefan felt the sweat running down his body and he knew some of it wasn't just from the physical strain but the emotional one as well. Elena had been taking a toll on him lately. Between her obvious feelings for both him and Damon, her harsh words towards him when she got angry at the distance Caroline put between she and Bonnie and the fact that she didn't seem to realize that the struggle to control the Ripper was a never-ending process and he couldn't and wouldn't take Elijah's place as Bonnie's mentor when he needed a mentor himself it was making the urge to rip into someone juggler more and more present.

Stefan fell on his back and stared up at the sky. The blue was hazy and blurry to his watery forest green eyes, he didn't know what to do. Actually, he did but it was a hard decision to make, he didn't know if he had the strength to do it. Stefan heard a slight rustling in the leaves and zoned his hearing, he heard no heartbeat. It was a vampire. He quickly stood up and looked in the direction the sound came from cautiously

"Hello old friend." He heard and Klaus stepped into view smirking at Stefan, who narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Oh no need to look so suspicious, I'm not here to harm you. If I wanted to kill you, your heart would already be across the field." Stefan rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for this

"What do you want Klaus?" Klaus shuffled on his feet trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to

"So, I'm on this kick of self-exploration with Caroline and her latest assignment for me has been for me to make amends with those I've wrong. Figured you were as good a place as any to start." He said in a bored tone, shrugging carelessly. Stefan scoffed before turning to gather his things

"I don't want your apology, it's not like you'll mean it anyway."

"I **_am_** sorry for taking away your free will. I **_am_** sorry for forcing you to unleash the Ripper. I** _am_** sorry for the things I forced you to do but I'm **_not_** sorry for taking you away from Mystic Falls, I'm **_not_** sorry for you discovering your precious Elena's true nature, I'm **_not_** sorry that you've finally realized family really is most important and that you've finally realized that Elena isn't the only one who gets to make a choice here." Stefan turned to shell-shocked

"I'm sure by now that you've realized that Elena is hopelessly going to draw this decision out. That she'll tell you she loves you one day, break up with you and tell Damon she has feelings for him, then the next day break up with him and be right back to square one with you. It's how they operate, the Petrova Doppelgangers. They find two men, two brothers who love each other despite all they've been through and they tear them apart, show them the worst bits of themselves while making them think it's the best parts and you love them. You love them with every part of you, the light, the dark and every shady part in between but it's never enough because sure enough he loves her the same way and all the while neither of you notice that she doesn't love either of you nearly as much as you love her." Stefan was silent, but his silence spoke volumes to the truth in Klaus' words

"Tatia, Katherine, Elena: they're all the same. They might do it in different ways but they **_tear you apart_** and you let them because you don't know why but they've got a hold on you that is borderline supernatural. You let Katherine tear you and Damon apart, don't let Elena do it as well. I think history's repeated itself quite enough don't you?" Klaus asked rhetorically but Stefan still nodded his head. Klaus turned to walk away but Stefan called back to him

"I accept your apology but if you hurt Caroline I'll torture you until you beg for death."

"I know, I'd do it for you. Oh and if you're still struggling with the Ripper you should go see Elijah. He'd help you if you asked."

"I'm fine, I have it under control." Stefan answered a little too quickly, Klaus quirked his eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. This time Stefan let him walk away. He knew what he had to do, he had to break the cycle before he was right back to being the Ripper, he had to end things with Elena.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie was lounging on her bed staring at the ceiling after her conversation with Matt who basically filled her in on how the world was going on without her. Apparently, she had an appendectomy done and would be MIA until further notice. Caroline brought back homework for her every day and updated her but Matt told her about more than just the gossip of the town and that was refreshing. He did mention to her that Jeremy asked about her all the time and so did Elena but she didn't say much about that, Caroline had told her the same and she didn't really know what to say. There wasn't much she **_could_** say, she wasn't ready to be around humans let alone those particular humans and as much help as Elijah gave her he wouldn't be able to prepare her for that particular confrontation.

Bonnie looked towards the door as there was a knock.

"Hey Rebekah"

"Hey, come on I have somewhere I want to bring you."

"Haven't you heard? I'm still on house arrest."

"You'll be with me, I'm an original vampire. The first lady vampire in existence do you really think I can't handle a two week old and keep you from tearing into someone carotid?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Rebekah's sarcastic tone but got up and followed her regardless. Rebekah held her finger over her lip to instruct Bonnie to be quiet. The two walked down the stairs softly, not letting one floorboard creak, when they got to the living room Rebekah grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her into a crouch behind the sofa when they saw Elijah ordering one of Klaus' hybrids around. They heard a glass shatter in the kitchen and Elijah marched over there angrily. Rebekah pulled Bonnie behind her as they ducked towards the door and the two ran out at vampire speed towards the forest. Bonnie closed her eyes happily enjoying the wide ruffling her hair, she still loved the running, it made her feel free almost like she was a bird and she could fly away, that was Damon's newest nickname for her because of her love of running, Little bird. She guessed it was better than Bonpire, which he still called her anyway

"You know if Elijah finds out about this…"

"Yes, he'll be horribly cross but I'm helping you so he can stuff it." Rebekah replied, Bonnie giggled at Rebekah's tone and kept running behind the blonde until they reached a beautiful clearing that had grass greener than she'd ever seen. There was a waterfall that led to a beautiful stream that had lily pads floating in it and fireflies hovering above it dancing happily in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it? Ayana spelled it, it's just the same as it's always been. I came here all the time as a human, imagine how delighted I was to find it was still here and look there." Rebekah said pointing to a large boulder. Bonnie walked over to it and was surprised to see a pentagram etched into the stone permanently

"You don't know this about me but when I was human, I was a witch." Rebekah said walking towards Bonnie and tracing her fingers over the symbol with a faint smile on her face

"Really?"

"My mother was a witch and she had seven children, magic is hereditary so of course at least one of us would've gotten the gene. It was Finn and I. Finn loved being a warlock so when he became a vampire he hated it but me? I hated being a witch, the girls in town made fun of me, the boys feared me and none of them wanted to marry me. None of them wanted me." Rebekah said her smile dropping as her eyes started to tear up slightly and so did Bonnie's. Bonnie watched Rebekah begin to pace around the clearing.

"So when I became a vampire and I lost my magic, at first I was happy. Until I realized how much I relied on my magic, how empty I felt without that connection to nature constantly humming just below the surface and I didn't know how to get that back. I even contemplated… I very nearly staked myself at one point until Kol brought me here. He made me realize that just because it isn't constantly there, that connection, doesn't mean I'll never be able to connect period." Rebekah said turning to Bonnie who now had tears slipping down her face

"That's what has been holding you back, hasn't it? You can't fully control your bloodlust, can't fully gain the will power to not to attack at the first sight of blood because there in the back of your mind you're thinking that you traded being one monster to be another one. Everything you've ever learned is telling you you're a horrible thing that isn't in balance with nature and you think if you isolate yourself from humans it'll make them safe. Bonnie if you don't accept and deal with the fact that you're not a witch anymore you'll never truly gain full control." The blonde told her in an understanding tone

"How? How do I deal with this?" Bonnie asked sadly

"By realizing that you're still the person you've always been. You still have that appreciation and respect for nature and for the world, you still hold human life in high regard, you still have your humanity. As long as you hold on to that you can't go wrong. As for that connection to nature that defines us witches, close your eyes." Bonnie complied with the instruction, she felt Rebekah place her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Feel it, feel the world around you, feel the life bursting in the forest as if it's an extension of yourself. Zone out your senses so you can hear everything. Listen to all the creatures heartbeats like it was your own, smell the forest air and breathe it in, taste the dew in the air. Feel all this vibrancy, all this life buzzing and forming, being born and reborn all around as if you were right at the center of it all. Like the whole infrastructure would fall apart without you there."

Bonnie could feel it, it was different from when she was a witch. That feeling was internal and ever present and she took it for granted but this feeling it was an external force that seemed infinite and everlasting. It twisted around her and swirled through her and used her as a beacon to carry on, like she was a pillar in the darkness. No, more like she was the darkness and it used her life force, her energy to create the other creatures that thrived in the moonlight as well. It was an overwhelming feeling and it made her feel like she was alive, like she was a part of something huge and astronomical. She opened her and saw the forest around her seemed to be brighter, even more active. Creatures who would usually scurry at the sight of a human gladly hop, crawled and skipped into the clearing just to be present and indulge in the which seemed to bloom around them.

"How?" Bonnie breathed out

"Ayana's spell, it was created to boost a witch's connection with nature, she and my mother did it through bloodlines. We're apart of their bloodline so vampire or not if we focus hard enough we can feel the effect of the spell."

"This is the most… incredible feeling I've ever had."

"Being a witch **_is_** incredible. It's an great, amazing, terrible responsibility. Being a vampire isn't like that, you can enjoy it, Bonnie. I know you think this happened as punishment for the black magic but if you let it, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to you." Bonnie giggled as she noticed a fox had walked right up to her and was walking in between her legs, cuddling up to them. Both she and Rebekah sat down and enjoyed the feeling this particular part of the forest gave them both, all the while they were unaware that they were being watched very closely.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**RANT TIME: Okay, 'My Brother's Keeper' was a good episode minus the Delena. I just totally fell even more in love with Klaroline and the feels was so strong I nearly had a heart attack. I'm getting increasingly pissed off with the role it seems Bonnie is gonna play in this whole cure business and I have a bad feeling about the long term effect doing this spell will cause, (possibly dark Bonnie) but I didn't trust Shane from the start and of course I was right, which kind of sucks because even if Bamon is my OTP, Bonnie deserves a good romance line and she's never had that. Luka and Ben were using her, Jeremy cheated on her and Jamie was really random and insignificant and now Professor Shane's going to use her too *kisses teeth and rolls eyes*. **

**In other news, I'm kind of shipping Tyler and Hayley. I mean, I don't hate Hayley, she's actually kind of nice minus the whole working for Professor Shane thing and she totally has feelings for Tyler. IDK I wouldn't be mad if they just scurried off into the moonlight together. **

**Stefan… I don't know. I'm seeing little parts of the Ripper coming through but thankfully Caroline is nipping that in the bud. I think that's one of the few good things they're doing this season is Staroline's friendship as well as Matt & Jeremy's (BTW does anyone know what the hell happened to Matt & Tyler's friendship because I thought they reconciled after the whole Caroline debacle). I'm glad Stefan broke up with Elena because she wasn't helping him at all, they all need to remember he just got control of himself and none of them, except Caroline, is helping him stay in control at all. Him moving out so she could move in pissed me off. I just can't believe he had to leave his house so she could move in to be with Damon. Why couldn't Jeremy just move in with Matt? Why'd Stefan have to leave his home? That was bullshit, there was no reason for it to be like that.**

**And lastly, the best part. IT'S A FRIGGIN' SIRE BOND! Yes! Yes! I was so happy. Mind you, while I'm glad they broke up I still ship Stelena in some capacity, I DEFINITELY prefer them over Delena and I thank the high heavens it's a friggin sire bond. More beautiful words to describe Delena were never spoken because I really didn't get the basis for the argument that just because Elena becomes a vampire her feelings for Damon get bigger than for Stefan. Okay, I acknowledge that she has feelings for Damon and they were amplified as a vampire but so would her feelings Stefan be amplified so either way her feelings for Stefan would be greater than for Damon, they'd just both be more. Alright let me stop now because I don't want to start angry ranting like in chapter 1, I want this to be a logical rant.**

**REVIEWS PLZ?**


	6. Breaking Through the Inertia

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & later Bamon w/ some future side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric, though this chapter can be viewed as having some Stefan centricity to it but it ties in with Bonnie and Caroline. **

**I'd like to thank Lady Shadow Cassandra, yourloved, Brazilianfan1, Alexis, Vie, Kat Von, TopazDragon, babyshan, brightcat12, ZOEYSEES, & the four Guests for the reviews. I'd also like to thank those who subscribed and favorited me and or the story and on with the show… **

**Italics – thought**

**NEW OCs are on my page **

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

Bonnie was at the Grill and more than a little happy that she was. It'd been so long since she had the option of being in Mystic Falls' hottest (and only) hangout and she didn't think there was ever a time when she felt so happy to see the familiar wood paneled walls, the red booths or the crowded pool table and Matt who was walking up to her with a plate of her favorite meal.

"Here you go Bon, ziti with chicken parmesan and of course mozzarella sticks on the side. Plus, a cherry cola." He said placing all of it in front of her with marinara sauce.

"Thanks Matt but I didn't order."

"I know but it's on me. You can think of it as a celebratory 'Welcome back Bonnie' meal and when you're done I have a piece of red velvet cake in the fridge with your name on it, seeing as you don't have to worry about carbs anymore you might as well reap the benefits." Bonnie smiled before taking a bite of her chicken parmesan

"Mmm." She moaned in satisfaction

"Reap the benefits I shall, my compliments to the chef."

"Well, you're welcome." Bonnie looked at him wide eyed

"You got promoted?" She asked excitedly

"Well, sort of. I'm chef every Tuesday and Thursday but still a busboy every other day. It's been like this the last two weeks but I think Rebekah might have something to do with this, she's still trying to make up for the accident." Matt explained.

"I know, she's doing the same with me and Caroline but not so much Elena because she doesn't like her. I've heard through the grapevine, a.k.a Caroline, that you were planning something to make up a little for Finn's death."

"Yeah, but it's a secret for now besides I have to get back to the kitchen, enjoy alright?"

"Thanks Matty." Bonnie watched as he walked away, turning back to her food when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't look up but did smirk as she recognized it.

"You couldn't sneak up on me before Damon what makes you think you can do it now?" She glanced up briefly as he sat in front of her and saw him shrug to her question

"I'm surprised to see you out and about without your baby sitter, little bird. I was beginning to wonder when Elijah was going cut the umbilical cord." He said, snagging a mozzarella stick before she could stop him

"Well, I passed my test so why wouldn't he let me out?" She glaring at him while pulling her plate closer to her chest

"Test? Seriously? Stefan and I didn't get vampire home schooling and look at us."

"Oh please, you guys totally did. Stefan had Lexi and you had Sage. She wasn't exactly the best teacher but still and I'm also fairly certain that vampire that kidnapped Elena, Rose or something, taught you a thing or two between you two bumping uglies." Damon just rolled his eyes at that then smirked in lecherous way and Bonnie knew he was about to say something inappropriate

"How did you even know about me and Rose? Did you have a kinky, voyeuristic vision? I hope you joined the fun." Bonnie rolled her eyes at his implications

"More like I had an annoyed and disgusted younger brother knocking at my door looking for relief and somewhere to vent." Bonnie murmured

"You and Stefan hung out?" Damon asked incredulously

"Yes, we were friends before he left with Klaus."

"So how are the lessons going anyway?" Damon asked stealing another mozzarella stick. Bonnie was surprised at his interest but didn't comment on it.

"Pretty good. I'm still trying to find a more solid way to curb the cravings."

"Elijah didn't tell you? Duh, replace it with a different habit."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused

"It's like a cocaine addict trying to get clean but being addicted to something is a part of who they are, so they become an alcoholic or an obsessive cleaner or a nympho, it's what we do too. I became an alcoholic and Caroline stuffs her mouth with food. It doesn't just have to be sustenance either Stefan's addicted to his journals and Katherine to sex." Damon explained before taking a sip of Bonnie's soda, but she didn't mind it much because she was busy digesting this new information.

"I guess you're right because Rebekah shops more than Caroline and when Klaus doesn't have a drink in hand he has his drawing pad and Elijah, well I don't know about Elijah." Bonnie conceded

"Pretty sure he has super self-control or something. Have you ever seen his vamp face?" Damon said pensively

"Nope, I've seen him anger like twice. Klaus was pissing him off and he ended up fighting him and beating him up both times, very entertaining by the way, but even then no vamp face." Bonnie then got a faux smug look on her face

"My vamp daddy's control is legendary and borderline supernatural. Nobody can top Elijah."

"Whoa! Look who's turned into an ass kisser. What? Are you sired to him or something?" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just grateful, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Better be careful, we know the hybrids turned into Klaus' butt boys from being grateful."

"Well, Elijah helps me and respects me for me. He did so even when I was a witch and not just for my magic." Bonnie said pointedly

"Yeah, I guess I should apologize about making you my dial-a-witch." Damon said with narrowed eyes like he seriously had to think whether he should apologize or not. Bonnie rolled her eyes... again. Only Damon could make her roll her eyes 50 times in 20 seconds. An exaggeration: yes but she's certain it could happen.

"You guess?" She asked incredulously.

Damon's nose twitched like he smelt something bad. He didn't like apologizing, not even when he was human. He'd like to think that whatever he did that he should be feeling sorry for was mostly likely for a good and well thought-out reason but then he remembered that 'good' rarely applied to him and 'well thought-out'? Oh please, not even in his vocabulary. That still didn't usually make him apologize but Bonnie Bennett deserved it so he'd do it. As long as she didn't mention it to anyone they'd be straight, after all he did have a reputation to uphold and he was finally stronger than the little vampire so he could rip her head off if push came to shove. (That was a lie and he knew it, he wouldn't kill her but no one else knew that and that was how he liked it.)

"Alright, alright so I _am_ sorry for the whole using and abusing you thing and attacking you that one time and for my part in Sheila's death and turning your mother into a vampire and saying I'd let you die for Elena and—", Damon drawled out lazily before Bonnie cut him off

"Wait, you said you'd let me die for Elena? I guess shouldn't be surprised." Damon looked the closest to guilty she'd ever seen him

"It was a while ago. Back when we first met Klaus and I still half hated Stefan and I was more off my rocker than usual from the whole Katherine situation and I was a little disoriented emotional wise, I did _just_ official switch my humanity back on after leaving it idle for a long time." Damon quickly explained

"But you weren't lying. At the time you would've let me die for her." Bonnie stated rather than questioned.

"I won't lie and say I wouldn't have but I would've tried to prevent it at least."

"And now?" Bonnie asked almost hesitantly

"Now Klaus isn't an _immediate_ threat, I'm over Katherine, you're a bad-ass vampire and I've decided that I won't choose a girl, especially a doppelganger, over my brother so make of that what you will. BTW If you tell Stefan I said that I'll slip you vervain." Bonnie shook her head at Damon as he stole yet another one of her mozzarella sticks. Being a vampire had changed a lot in her life, she was making friends with people she didn't ever dream of being civil with before and she was something she never thought she'd be in Mystic Falls again: she was happy.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

Caroline skipped up the steps of the Boarding House happily. She couldn't stay mad at Stefan for long so she'd already forgiven him but hadn't actually seen him in a week. Klaus had told her about the conversation he had with Stefan and she was glad someone told Stefan that he was going down a wrong path where he, Elena and Damon were concerned and she was extra happy it was Klaus and that he was trying with Stefan. She thought they still had something more than animosity between them and definitely wanted them to reconcile. She opened the perpetually unlocked front door and strutted straight in.

"Stefan? Stefan!?" She waited and got no answer.

"Stef?!" She called again only to get the same result. She zoned her hearing and caught no heartbeats in the house which meant no Elena but she did hear heavy breathing coming from the cellar. She cautiously made her way to the door and down the stone steps. She walked closer to the door which held the blood cooler and slowly opened it and she swore she heard her heart break a little at the sight in front of her. Stefan was ravenously and messily sucking a blood bag empty, she could see ten empty blood bags littering the floor as well as blood splattered on the floor, the walls and all over Stefan's shirt, his face, neck and hands. She didn't see any bodies so she knew it was thankfully only from the blood bags.

"Oh no, Stefan." She said softly and sadly. Her voice immediately caught his attention and he growled lowly at her, she didn't even flinch. She shook her head despondently at him before grabbing the blood bag from him. In his bloody haze he pushed her causing her to fly back against the stone wall, she was up in an instant and zoomed towards him and slapped him hard against the face making sure to put torque and vamp strength in it. The force of the slap just barely managed to avoid snapping his neck but it did its intended duty. He snapped out of his trance quickly, his true face fading away and his fangs retracting as he looked to his best friend apologetically. Caroline smiled a small, weary smile at him before grabbing his bloody hand, staining her own in blood, and pulled him up the stairs to the kitchen.

She switched on the pipe and immediately began washing both of their hands and when hers were clean she grabbed a washcloth, soaked it in some water and began wiping blood from his face and neck. It didn't escape her notice that the roles between she and Stefan were reversed just some months ago and he was the one taking care of her. She wouldn't turn her back on him now, not when he needed her the most.

She flashed downstairs and grabbed all the discarded blood bags and dumped them in the lit fire burning in the library fireplace, she then flashed upstairs and grabbed a blue shirt for him as well as nail clippers. When she got to the kitchen he seemed to be sitting there catatonically. She walked over and with no preamble, lifted the bloody t-shirt and white undershirt off of him and wiped the blood off his chest, pulled the blue shirt over his head and looked at her handy work happily. He almost looked like it didn't happen except there was blood beneath his fingernails. She grabbed the bloody shirts, the nail clipper and Stefan and took them to the library. She threw the shirts into the fire much to Stefan's chagrin, sat down with him on the leather couch and set to work on his fingernails.

"Sorry about the slap, I didn't know how else to snap you out of it." Caroline said, using an attachment on the clippers to scrape the blood from under his nails.

"It's alright, I barely registered what was happening around me. I could have hurt you and I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened." Stefan replied in a rough voice

"I'm not fragile, naive, self-absorbed, little Caroline anymore. You couldn't hurt me." Stefan didn't comment on how wrong she was, he just brought one of his knees up to his chest and rested his head on it watching Caroline work.

"So... you want to tell me what happened because I thought you had worked on this and I know Damon helped and that made you so happy. So what happened? I mean does Damon know?" She heard Stefan sigh heavily but she didn't look up, just settled for listening intently.

"Damon doesn't know. I... this is the only time I've binged. I-I broke up with Elena." Caroline's hand slipped and she accidentally scraped under his fingernail too deeply causing her to break skin and for him to begin bleeding under his nail but he didn't even flinch at the small prick. He watched Caroline quickly get over her shock and begin pointlessly dabbing at his finger, it would heal soon anyway.

"Um, wow, I mean... why?" Caroline muttered. She didn't know whether this was a time where she should smile optimistically about this with her friend or cry about it, so despite her personal feelings, she would reserve judgment.

"I guess I have your boyfriend to thank." Stefan quipped rubbing his eye and ignoring when Caroline rolled her eyes

"He's not my boy-," Caroline immediately started to say but decided to loop the focus back around on Stefan

"Klaus told me he had a very informative discussion with you the other day and he thought you took it to heart. Now stop trying to distract me, what happened?"

"I just... couldn't do it anymore. This situation between me and Damon and Elena is getting out of hand and it's just too toxic and it's not just hurting us but people around us too. I mean look at what happened to Bonnie and Abby and I'm not proud but because of me and Damon's feelings we treated Matt like crap. I can't live like this anymore. I can't let her tear me apart from people I consider my friends and I can't let her tear me and Damon apart. I don't think she's as deliberate about it as Katherine was but it's happening again. History is repeating itself with me, Damon and Elena just like with me, Damon and Katherine. I can't let this play out because in the end someone ends up dead. With Klaus, Tatia and Elijah: all of them died. With me, Damon and Katherine: me and my brother died. With me, Damon and Elena: Elena's died, Bonnie's died, Abby's died, Jeremy's died countless times and so did Alaric, even if they didn't stay dead it still happened and it's just too much. Damon and I are in a good place right now so I can't... I just can't mess that up, not like I did before." Stefan explained with a passionate undertone to his voice as well as resignation and acceptance

"So I guess my next question would be: if you know all that, if you've rationalized this to a 'T' in your head why are you downstairs guzzling down blood bags like there's no tomorrow? Because you probably haven't noticed it but the way you explained it, it's like it all comes down to you. Almost like you're taking the most guilt and baggage and consequences, most of which don't belong to you anyway. You've rationalized it in a way that takes most of the heat off Elena and Damon and put it on yourself."

"Caroline, I hurt Damon. I've taken more from him than I can possibly ever give back. My birth resulted in our mother getting sick and then dying, our father preferred me over him, I got Katherine captured plus she never loved him and that was my fault, I took his humanity when I forced him to become a vampire and now with Elena, I can't do it anymore. If this is what he wants, if this is what it takes for him to be happy then I'm just fine giving this up, I'm no stranger to sacrifice anyway." Caroline put the nail clipper down shaking her head fondly at Stefan. She took his hands in her softly and looked him in the eyes

"You know I've had a theory about the Ripper for a while now and you just confirmed it." Stefan looked at her confused

"I think of the Ripper as an alternate personality. I mean, you're you Stef. You're the guy who feels everyone's pain for them, the guy who always tries too much to make everyone else okay so he forgets about himself, the guy who will take the blame for everything under the sun if it means the other person doesn't have to feel crushing guilt and you let people walk all over you because it'll make them feel better but you've got all these pent up feelings. Pain, hurt, anger, loss, guilt it all becomes this huge ball of negative energy that you try to bury but then the more it builds up the more you feel like a failure and you start to drink human blood and the Ripper comes out. He uses your issues with blood as a gateway and he starts to say the things you won't and do things you won't to get back at the people who you took the guilt from. You fight him at first but as soon as you flip that switch and he's in control he will make sure no one walks all over you and when he thinks you've learned your lesson and you won't go back to being a doormat he lets Lexi find him and draw you back out… but you don't find that middle ground, you just get even more broodier and take even more guilt and bury it and so every time he comes back it's worse than the last." Stefan had tears running down his face but an incredulous stare as well

"So Ripper Stefan is my subconscious trying to protect me?"

"In a way. He_ is_ there to punish you but mostly he's there to try knock some sense into you. You need to find a middle ground right now. You can't be too good or too bad, you have to start speaking out and letting those who deserve some blame take it. I'm not going to say you're blameless but you're not nearly as culpable here as Damon and neither of you are anywhere near as guilty here as Elena. Controlling your blood lust is only part of the issue to get rid of the Ripper, you've got to work on how you react to certain things and how you deal with your emotions and Elijah can help you with that, it's what he's working on with Bonnie right now." Stefan looked down fiddling with his fingers as his tears still slipped down silently.

"Say you'll at least see how it goes today and if you hate it then fine but try, for me, please." Caroline begged. Stefan looked contemplative before he nodded his head to the affirmative. Caroline pressed her forehead to his and squeezed his hands comfortingly

"Hey, you aren't alone. You have me and Damon and you know Bonnie will care and Klaus will too even if he denies it. I love you Stefan, you're my best friend and I'm not going to leave you, you didn't leave me and I wouldn't do that to you. I promise I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Stefan nodded again while he sniffled slightly. Caroline took that as her cue to wrap her arms around him tightly and whisper reassuringly in his ears. Stefan didn't know he had the support he did but he was glad for it because he knew he couldn't do this alone and he was even happier that though he didn't have Lexi anymore and no would be able to replace her, he still had a blonde bestie ready to save him from himself.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

Lily walked through the forest like she commanded it. Her anger was palpable and made all the woodland creatures scurry away. She stomped her way towards a clearing where five other hybrids were waiting. Lily stopped in the middle of the clearing and Axle walked to stand next to her.

"Thank you all for coming. Tyler and Hayley are still helping some of the others break their sire bonds. Some of them have run away like the cowards they are but we can't run. We need to stand together if we're going to get the revenge we all crave."

"Whether we come together or not we can't kill Klaus because of the bloodlines and we're not as strong as Elijah. We could probably take Rebekah or Kol but at the end of the day they're still Originals." Samuel Cooke, an slightly older bleach blonde man, said.

"We want to hit them where it hurts." Lily said maliciously

"Them?" Cassandra Valencia asked. She was a hispanic girl whose skin was two shades darker than her cousin Valerie's who stood next to her inwardly nervous. Both girls had a secret they were keeping from the other hybrids and they would have to act like they were alright with following along with Lily's suicide mission.

"We could kill the baby vamp no problem." Axle said

"How would that hurt the Originals vamps?" Daniel Tanner, a taller man with curly brunette hair, asked confused.

"The baby vamp is close friends with that other blonde vampire who Klaus is like in love with. If we kill Bonnie, Caroline will be so hurt and sad which will make Klaus hurt. Plus, Elijah and Rebekah are close to her and for an added bonus just when the blonde bitch is lost in her grief we kill her and then we kill Rebekah and that will **_crush_** Klaus." Lily explained.

Valerie looked to Cassandra and they were both thinking the same thing: Lily had official gone off the deep end. She always wanted all the power, she had been their pack leader before Klaus and Stefan came along. Lily had always loathed being under any man's thumb and she had killed more than a few for gazing at her too longingly. No one dared to challenge Lily, she was stronger than most werewolves and so was her twin brother and with Axle always following blindly behind Lily, the two had virtually been unstoppable and they were tyrants among the pack. Many tried to leave but the Hunter twins would find them and kill them in front of the whole pack. Klaus and Stefan finding them was a blessing not a curse and most of those from Valerie and Cassandra's pack were sired to Klaus because he saved them from Lily and Axle and not because he saved them from the werewolf 'curse'.

"Lily, maybe that's a little extreme. Maybe you're not thinking this through well enough." Cassandra said, ignoring when Lily turned on her with a quickness and glared like that alone would rip the other girl's heart out. Cassie didn't care, she had never feared Lily and had beat her more than once

"What Cassie means is that getting revenge on Klaus by killing Rebekah, we get that. Getting revenge on Klaus by killing Caroline we get that. Getting revenge on Klaus by killing Bonnie and hurting Caroline's feelings it just doesn't seem... logical." Valerie said tentatively. Though she was 17 and Cassie was 20, she still was the one pulling Cassie out of the trouble she usually talked her way into.

"You want to know what's not logical? The fact that our dear daddy Klaus only thinks of us as the perfect little soldiers, those blonde slut bitches and the witch whose now just a bitch think of us as mindless drones, that faux moralistic bastard Elijah seems to think we're his servants or slaves and everyone else thinks we're so insignificant they kill us for sport. How is any of that fair? We deserve justice. Klaus and Stefan killed us and as soon as we're done destroying Klaus' world we'll kill Stefan's brother and his little doppelganger slut for good measure." Lily spat out.

"We are hybrids just as much as Klaus. We are superior to every other species out there, yet they treat us like abominations? No more. Who is willing to stand with me?" Lily said grabbing Axle's hand, as if he would be anywhere other than by his sister's side in life and in death. Samuel walked over and held Lily's other hand, Daniel looked contemplative before he took Axle's hand. Cassandra and Valerie looked at each other and nodded in understanding before taking Daniel and Samuel's hand much to Lily's maniacal delight. They would play along... for now. Lily was so excited to talk plans that she thought nothing of it when Valerie asked to be excused, if she had been paying closer attention she would have caught the meaningful looks between Cassie and Valerie before the latter ran off.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus was sitting at the bar of the Grill looking at his empty glass pensively. His trip of self exploration was going a lot quicker than he thought thanks to Caroline. He realized that Tatia never truly loved him, not the way she did Elijah, which was hard to see before because he was blinded by her beauty and his need to grab hold of any bit of affection shown to him. He admitted begrudingly that though he hated them a part of him still loved both his parents, more so his mother, and just wanted them to love him too. He finally let Finn's death sink in and he did feel grief even if he and Finn weren't close but mostly he began to regret the way he had treated his siblings when they had always been willing to stay by his side. It was his own madness and unflinching need to break the curse and the fact that they wanted to live their lives themselves and not always vicariously through him (for some reason he saw that as them leaving him) that prompted him to the unfortunate action of daggering them all.

Rebekah had been the most loyal and he'd treated her like dirt half the time but she took it in stride. He saw a lot of himself in his baby sister. She always came back because she believed no one besides her family could ever truly love her for who she was just like he believed. She'd been scorned so many times even by her own family that it hardened her and she wasn't like human Rebekah at all (though he knew she was still lurking beneath the vulnerable, yet relatively fortifiable dermis Bex had grown over the years) but Finn did have it right, no matter what she was his precious Rebekah. She was the one he'd kill his other siblings for and they knew it. She was the one he loved the most and putting that dagger in her chest pained him deeper than he ever wished to admit but Caroline was unearthing all the feelings he had buried under anger and vengeance and blood. The animalistic vampire and the untamable wolf part of him wanted to fight it every step of the way but he had his eye on a larger prize: Caroline Forbes. To him, she was worth every bit of internal warfare he was dealing with. He looked up as his glass was filled with whiskey.

"Figured you could use a refill." Matt said sitting on a stool behind the bar across from Klaus who quirked his eyebrow at the younger blonde man inquiring

"Aren't you a little young to be working the bar?"

"I'm not working the bar, I'm refilling you're glass. Unless you didn't want any." Matt replied, filling his own glass with whiskey. The real bartender was a friend of Matt's and in her mind Matt had had to deal with all the 'grown-up' problems and issues any adult patron she was serving did and then some since before he could walk, the kid could get a drink if he wanted. Klaus took the glass and drank a sip of his whiskey cautiously while Matt watched and had to forcefully restrain himself from laughing at Klaus' mistrust.

It really does run in the Mikaelson family, Matt thought.

"No vervain? Color me shocked." Klaus quipped

"You're about as trusting as Rebekah and that's not saying a lot... trust me." Matt replied with a joking edge to his voice which Klaus just tilted his head at.

"Speaking of, where is my darling sister?"

"She told me she met this girl, April Young, at school. They went shopping." Klaus visibly cringed as he remembered how his sister so innocently asked for his credit card to buy a couple of things. He should've known better than to give it to her but he was feeling fresh guilt for daggering her and decided it was the least he could do.

"Yeah, you and me both." Matt replied shuddering slightly as he remembered the mistake he made deciding to go shopping with Rebekah one day, he figured it was the least he could do for her help with the job even though she denied (not very convincingly) compelling his boss. They walked into the mall at 8 am and walked out at 5 pm, he was pretty sure he'd sprouted blisters from all the walked and his hands were ready to fall off from the bags but he was a gentleman and he couldn't just let her carry the bags, vampire or not. He never knew clothes could be so heavy.

"Yes, well my sister does have a special ability when it comes to wasting money on material junk not that we can't afford it anyway."

"Yeah, your mansion says that enough you don't have to articulate it." Klaus finished off his drink, enjoying the pleasant burn before he turned to Matt with a fierce intimidating expression on his face

"What do you want from my sister?"

"What? What do you-"

"Spare me the ignorant bullshit, we've been down this road with Rebekah plenty over the centuries and it always ends tragically for her. She either gets betrayed by love or love always gets snatched away."

Even by me, Klaus thought

"See, no matter what you think of me or what monstrous notions you most likely have, Rebekah is my sister, my only sister and I won't let her be harmed again. This is the most united my family's been in 700 years and I won't let you or anyone else mess that up. I'd rip your throat out with my bare hands." Klaus spat out threateningly

"I don't have any bad intentions towards Rebekah. I want to grow to completely trust her just as much as I want her to grow to completely trust me. I don't want to hurt her-"

"You might not want to but you still will."

"And I could say the same about Caroline. I could say whether you end up tearing her down emotionally like Rebekah tells me you love to do when you're angry or whether you accidentally bite her one day, you'll hurt her. I could say that you hurting her is an inevitability but I won't. I won't say it because Caroline is my friend and, yes, I do want what's best for her and that isn't you anymore than it was Damon or Tyler before you but I want for her to be happy even more. Right now, for whatever reason, you make her happy. So I won't say anything to discourage her and I won't tell her she's making a mistake and I won't bring up either of you guys' past because I believe in second chances just like Caroline does. I believe I'm good for Rebekah and I believe I'm good enough for Rebekah and I know she's good enough for me, she's more than good enough. So just... please don't do anything to ruin this for her like you did with Stefan because she deserves this, she deserves someone who cares and I care, even though I probably shouldn't just like Caroline cares about you even though she probably shouldn't. Don't take that for granted. Caroline is my best friend, she's like a sister to me so if you hurt my sister I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Matt said to a surprised Klaus.

People who weren't his family never really had the gaul to talk to him like that much less impart words of wisdom and truth on him and threaten him all in one go. Rebekah must be telling the boy all sorts of embarrassing things about the family, he'd get her back later for that. However, he did look at the kid with a new found respect as he defended himself and the two women who, at the moment, were the most important women in Klaus' life. Not many of the men he confronted defended their relationship with Rebekah. Most shook in their boots, some talked about her like she was a piece of meat (suffice to say their hearts were across the room the next second). Stefan initially looked at her as a conquest, a fascinating puzzle to be taken apart, deciphered and had fun with, Klaus was weary of that but was so enamored with the Ripper that he said nothing plus it helped that Stefan did grow to love her but none ever so boldly stood up and said they liked his youngest sibling and would be with her whether he liked it or not.

Klaus never got the chance to reply because Matt looked at something past Klaus, flashed at smile then got up and left. Before Klaus could turn to see what it was he was engulfed from the back by arms that were stronger than they looked and a flurry of long, curly blonde hair was flying into his face sending the scents of vanilla and jasmine wafting into his nasal passages.

"Any particular reason you're so enthusiastic love? Not that I mind." The younger vampire let him go and sat on the stool next to him with a wide smile on her beautiful face that was tinged with guilt and remorse yet giddiness.

"Stefan and Elena broke up." Caroline blurted out hurriedly, her lips struggling to frown but not quite getting there. Klaus nearly dropped his glass when she uttered the words but he turned to her and she had his rapt attention.

"Correction: Stefan broke up with Elena and I should feel so bad because he's so sad but I can't help but be happy because watching them get back together, at this point, would've been like watching a train wreck because neither of them are ready or prepared for each other. However, I would happily watch the Stelena train wreck over the Delena apocalypse. I'd take the lesser of those two evils any day. If this didn't happen I probably would've punched Elena in the throat and knocked some sense into the Salvabros's thick heads. I should feel horrible, right? I should feel horrible for saying that because Elena is or was or is pending as my friend and I should want what's best for her and I do but it is not a Salvatore. Nope, not at all. You would think some kind of epiphany would hit her. I mean, she died and went to the pie in the sky for a second and she seriously didn't meet like a kick ass guardian angel that told her she needed to get her shit together? I'm rambling, I'm rambling like really fast aren't I?" Caroline said rapidly, it was a good thing she didn't need to breathe because she would've passed out from oxygen deprivation. Klaus smiled fondly at the embarrassed blonde girl.

"You are rambling but you're obviously very passionate about the people in your life and it's one of the things I love about you. You feel his pain yet you want what's best for him. You're not a bad person in the slightest for being happy that Stefan got out of a dead end situation, that makes you a good friend and I think the most important thing you could do for him right now is reserve judgment and just be of moral support to him." Caroline smiled softly at him then

"I knew I could talk to you about this. Bonnie was unavailable but I knew you were the only other person I could go with this to." Caroline leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to his nose and then his lips before pulling back

"You know you've come pretty far and we're still not ready to fully plunge into this relationship but maybe we can start lighter, maybe we can go to a restaurant or something together." Klaus smirked then

"Caroline Forbes, are you asking me out on a date?"

"And what if I am? Like you said, forwardness isn't lost on my generation."

"Well, if you were asking me out I'd have to say yes."

"And then I would say, although I'd most likely regret it later, that you should pick the time and the place." Klaus smiled as Caroline placed a kiss to his cheek then waved the waiter over to order. It seemed all was finally falling into place for Klaus, for the first time ever in his existence he felt truly content.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie walked down the steps of the grand staircase of the Mikaelson Mansion absentmindedly. She was alone in the stately house, which was a rare occurrence. She walked into the living room and began preparing to leave to meet Elijah and Stefan whilst humming a tune. She had on black capri pants with a dark and white stripped knit sweater that had sleeves that clung to the side of her shoulders instead off on them, she walked to the couch and pulled on her black heeled timberland boots and was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she felt a presence behind her. She jumped in fright when not even a nanosecond later someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around to come face to face with one of Klaus' hybrids.

"Hi, you probably don't know my name. I'm Valerie." She said, holding her hand out for Bonnie to shake, she didn't. Valerie dropped her hand lamely to her side while Bonnie stared at her suspiciously

"Right, I forgot, you don't trust us."

"I didn't think you hybrids could be so...verbal." Bonnie quipped

"Because we're soldiers just waiting for orders? I won't lie, some of us are like that, especially the sired ones but not all of us."

"The sired ones? You mean some of you guys aren't sired?"

"Some broke the bond like Tyler and others weren't sired at all, others like me."

"How could they break the bond like Tyler? They'd have to leave town." Bonnie said, while walking over to the couch to sit down, Valerie followed.

"Klaus has been so preoccupied with Caroline and his family lately he's barely noticed when one or two or three of them were gone. I guess he assumed some were dead and the others well he just didn't care."

"You said you weren't sired."

"No, me and my cousin Cassandra and the Hunter twins. We all weren't sired."

"How?"

"Most werewolves thought of turning as a curse but we didn't. You see we were raised with older ideals, being able to turn on a full moon was cause to celebrate. It was your birth right, it meant you were favored with the wolf spirit and you were special. Some interpret that to mean you're superior. We weren't taught to feel like slaves to the moon but like it's children so when Klaus turned us we didn't feel that unflinching gratitude for breaking the moon's hold on us. We didn't feel like we were in his debt, we just accepted that we were basically invincible. Cassandra and I don't hate Klaus, he knows we're not sire bonded and we chose to stay with him regardless. Lily and Axle were actually mad, they thought now that they could change whenever they wanted it took away the sacredness of it all, took away the want to celebrate so they want revenge." Valerie said, taking a deep breath when she was done.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Bonnie asked suddenly

"I mean, you're one of them. Why would you want to tell me this stuff?"

"Lucy." Bonnie's face showed more confusion

"She's a friend of me and my cousin's. I met her when I was thirteen and she became like a big sister to me. When I heard what your last name was, I knew who you were. Lucy told us she had met you, she said you'd be a powerful witch. I'm sorry about what happened to you, by the way. Lucy, though she's a wild card, is all about family and I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die."

"Die?" Bonnie asked alarmed

"Lily wants revenge against Klaus and against Stefan and she has some big plans." Bonnie intently listened to Valerie. She didn't trust her yet and she'd confirm with Lucy later but for now she could at least her the other girl out.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan stopped in front of the large, imposing mansion. He didn't see much of anyone around but Elijah told him to go find Bonnie. She hadn't shown up for the lesson in the woods and hadn't called to say she wouldn't make it but Elijah hadn't worried he just carried on teaching Stefan. The younger vampire was surprised to learn he did have a lot of pent up rage that Elijah at points let him take out on him. He had advised Stefan on what type of things to let go of and what to express his feelings about. He had actually learned a lot. He took the stairs two at a time until he reached the door which, much like the one to the Boarding House, was always unlocked. He walked in and towards the living room to see Bonnie, with her back to him, talking to a Hispanic girl who he recognized as Valerie. Valerie had been as close to a friend as he had gotten while traveling with Klaus and when he hadn't seen her around town, he thought Damon or Klaus had killed her.

"Knock, knock." He said, walking further into the room. Valerie quickly looked up and so did Bonnie, who smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey you, where have you been hiding?" Bonnie said, getting up and hugging Stefan much to his surprise. He quickly got over it and hugged her back. He saw Valerie stand over Bonnie's shoulder. He quirked a small smile to her and she waved to him with a small smile on her face. She quickly and quietly exited the room leaving the two alone. Bonnie pulled Stefan to the couch and he took the spot Valerie had just vacated.

"It's been 17 days, 17 days and nothing? Not even a phone call. I mean, it seemed like every other vampire in Mystic Falls has inducted me into the brotherhood. I live with like 15 other vampires, Elijah's my mentor and Caroline and Rebekah have helped me and been friends to me, Damon won't stop calling me and sneaking over to visit. Hell, I even spoke to Katherine while she was passing through even if I didn't particularly care to but nothing from you, I'm hurt Stefan." Bonnie said, making sure the last part came out jokingly. She knew Stefan's penchant for feeling blame and guilt a hundred times over.

"Sorry about that. I've been up and down and all over the place the last two weeks and I didn't want that to hinder you in any way." Bonnie nodded in understanding

"You sure it has nothing to do with Elena? The day I completed the transition Damon and I heard you guys' argument." Bonnie said looking at him worriedly

"That was... that. There isn't much to say about that argument. I told her you couldn't handle seeing her but she used Jeremy as an excuse anyway and she said some things she can't even begin to understand-"

"She went too far, period. She shouldn't have brought your father into the argument."

"I guess that's the part that really set me back. I've been having some impulse control issues and she wanted me to take care of you and teach you like I did Caroline but I know I was in no position to do that, and I'm still not. She kept pressuring me and there was the drama with Damon. I didn't want you to have to deal with all of that."

"I'm hearing a lot of past tense here."

"I broke up with Elena." Bonnie's expression was surprised but not shocked. She didn't launch into a million and one questions but gave him an understanding nod. She didn't tell him the world would be rainbows and sunshine from now on but instead told him,

"Well, I hope you're not beating yourself up because you did the right thing for you. Elena is my friend, albeit estranged right now, but I still want good things for her and that situation was toxic to everyone involved and everyone around you. After everything you just went through being thrust into a love triangle is the last thing you need. It's going to be hard to let her go and some days you may ask yourself 'what the hell did I do?' but this is what's best. I think you should focus on you, I think there's a lot you still have to work through in terms of the Ripper and you and Damon's relationship so maybe you shouldn't be romantically attached while you do that." Stefan nodded solemnly, taking all of Bonnie's words to heart.

"So on a scale of one to ten, how angry do you think Elijah was that I skipped out of the session?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject.

"Hard to say, when is Elijah ever angry? I've only ever seen him indifferent, stern, indifferent, threatening and more indifferent." Stefan quipped

"Oh, you should see him in big brother mode, he can give Klaus a run for his money when he snaps, which was really only twice since I've been here. He's had to grow a tolerance with siblings like Klaus, Rebekah and Kol."

"Have you ever seen his vampire face?" Bonnie rolled her eyes as he asked the same question Damon did

"No, I've seen the other's but he's never gotten that out of control. His control is of epic proportions. Elijah's just awesome like that."

"Is this you practicing how you're going to flatter him so he doesn't give you homework?" Stefan teased.

"Oh please, not you too. I get enough teasing from Damon." Bonnie whined, covering her face with her hands

"He isn't bothering you right?"

"No, he's actually being nice to me. Go figure. I'm still wondering if he has an alterior motive but for now I like this version of Damon, he's much less of an asshole. I hope he sticks around."

"How is he?" Stefan asked hesitantly

"What do you mean? You live with him." Bonnie said, removing her hands and looking to Stefan in confusion

"I've been avoiding him ever since I broke up with Elena." Bonnie looked at him sympathetically

"He isn't with Elena. Trust me, no matter how civil we're being he wouldn't pass up on a chance to gloat about that to me. Don't tell him I told you this but he told me if push came to shove he wouldn't pick Elena over you. You should talk to him." Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder, again, to his surprise

"You've changed Bonnie."

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem more... comfortable in your own skin than I've ever seen you."

"I guess I always viewed vampirism as an end but now I'm seeing it as a beginning. I mean, as a witch I constantly had death threats looming over my head because of my power but I already died, I guess it just took a huge burden off. I miss my powers but I don't miss the baggage that came with it."

"You mean constantly saving Elena."

"Stefan, Elena always needs saving and I doubt that will change just because I'm a vampire now but I can't let it get this far again. I can't let myself get so invested into saving her that my life becomes forfeit again. A lot has changed from back when we first encountered Klaus. The places you, me, Damon, Elena and Caroline are now, the people we are now is vastly different. We can't go back to the same thing and if it was working in the first place there wouldn't be a need for a change but we've all needed to adjust to the changes around us and Elena's never dealt well with change or loss but she's just going to have to learn, we can't baby her anymore Stefan. She's got to learn to stand on her own two feet. It doesn't mean we abandon her but she needs some distance from us just as much as we need it from her."

"And by we-"

"I mean you, me and Damon. As crazy as she can be we wouldn't be wrong if we took after Caroline's example and removed ourselves so we can really assess our lives and what's happening to us."

"You're right, I guess I always knew this was how it would end once I came down off my blood high and power trip. I wanted things to be like they were before I left with Klaus, before we even heard about him, hell, even before Katherine breezed her way back into town but it's never going to be like that again, is it?" Bonnie shook her head in the negative

"It can't. That was before Caroline, Tyler and I became vampires, before you went on a ripper binge, before we knew about Originals. Too much has happened, too many people have died, we have to adapt to that and move on to survive."

Stefan nodded and laid his head on Bonnie's. He was glad to have her and Caroline as solace and glad they understood everything he was going through. He had been a pretty shit friend while he was consumed with his need for revenge and they still were there for him in his time of need, but he'd pay them back for their support in kind.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**I've kind of given up watching the show, i've really only watched specific clips at this point. I'm not sure if I really want to watch the episodes i missed which 'We'll Always Have Bourbon Street' and whichever one came after that but if you guys recommend i watch them i'll check them out **

**REVIEWS PLZ?**


	7. Normal Day?

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate the response given to this story**

**Caroline's date outfit and Klaus' bracelet are on my profile**

**I'd like to thank: .passion, flyfree1031, Rosy84, HermioneMalfoy08, TopazDragon, Alexis, yourloved,Heleana220, babyshan211, ZOEYSEES and the guest. **

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline turned up the sound on the IPOD speaker which was blasting 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. She twirled around causing her fluffy, pink robe to catch some wind before floating back to earth in time to be crushed under Caroline's weight as she flopped onto Rebekah's huge bed. The three female teen vamps of the Mikaelson Mansion were having an in-house spa day partly in preparation of Caroline's date with Klaus and so Bonnie could warn them about the hybrids but also for bonding time. As a result, the three girls were decked out in fluffy robes with towels wrapped around their wet hair and their faces covered in a moisturizing green mask whilst they chatted and painted each other's nails and did each other's hair and gossiped about boys like normal girls (of course most of the boys they chatted about weren't human but that was neither here nor there). Caroline turned onto her stomach and picked up a cosmo magazine before tuning into the conversation being had by Bonnie and Rebekah.

"Yes, we know the hybrids are up to something but we don't know exactly what because your source, who you refuse to name, didn't have all the information." Rebekah commented whilst painting Bonnie's toenails royal purple.

"Well, we can't just go killing hybrids left, right and center." Bonnie replied, eating from the bowl of kettle corn in her hands.

"I don't see why not." The blonde original said

"We don't know which hybrids could be allies and which ones want to kill us."

"More reason to dispatch of them quickly." Rebekah sat back then with a disappointed look on her face

"It's a shame really because most of them are so dishy. It's sad to realize that that level of sexy will have to be extinguished." Caroline and Bonnie giggled at her expression and Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly a second later and returned to painting Bonnie's toes, obviously over the loss already.

"I think what Bonnie's getting at is that she doesn't want to kill an innocent person, even if they're a hybrid." Caroline said to the other blonde who pouted at that

"At least tell me I get to kill some hybrids."

"Sure, Lily and Axle are all yours." Bonnie told her before chuckling as Rebekah's face lit up with triumph then she pouted again

"I don't like him and killing him will bring me great joy, I just wish he wasn't so hot." Bonnie and Caroline looked to each other and shook their heads fondly at Rebekah's antics.

"Hey, I'm going to get more kettle corn." Caroline said, jumping off the bed, unlocking and opening the door and running out the room.

"You know, I wonder how Matt would feel about you talking about all these other hot boys." Bonnie commented.

"Well, I am upset with Matt right now so i'd be more than satisfied if he was a little jealous." Rebekah replied smiling devilishly before putting the nail polish brush back into the bottle and blowing on Bonnie's toes, then placing a plush separator between Bonnie's toes to let them dry.

"What are you upset with him about?" Rebekah's face fell into a mask of worry, she got up and went to the mirror to survey her now dry but curly hair.

"He's keeping a secret from me, I just know it. He acts all nervous and shady when I come around, I know dodgy behavior when I see it and he's the definition of it. Last time he acted all weird Finn ended up dead. I just... I hope it won't hurt me in the end." Bonnie smiled sadly at Rebekah's plight, she knew what Matt was planning and it wouldn't hurt Rebekah in the slightest but she also didn't want to ruin the surprise. Bonnie jumped off the bed and walked towards Rebekah on her heels. She pushed the girl down onto the chair in front of the mirror and began running a brush through her hair, careful not to get any strands stuck in the drying face mask on her porcelain face.

"I can't tell you exactly what the secret is but trust me you'll love it." Rebekah looked at Bonnie skeptically in the mirror. The caramel skinned girl put the brush down and put her hands on the other girl's shoulders comfortingly.

"You trust me right?" Rebekah thought about it. She'd grown close to both Bonnie and Caroline over the month they had been living with the Original family. She finally had friends, real friends. Her life was good, it was satisfying which isn't something she usually attributed to herself and she knew Bonnie and Caroline were a big part of that. A piece of her would always remain locked away waiting for the other shoe to drop because in her life it usually did but if Nik of all people could begin to trust others then so could she.

"Yeah, yeah I trust you." Bonnie smiled before wrapping her arms around Rebekah's shoulders and pulling her into a hug

"Then just know that when the time comes you'll be very happy."

**MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS**

"But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stop using my head, using my head let it all go, ooh. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. And now I'm looking stupid, looking stupid crawling back to you." Caroline sang as she poured some caramel on the popcorn kernels and then placed it in the oven. She continued humming as she pulled some cantaloupe, watermelon, honeydew, apple and pineapple slices out of the fridge and began mixing the pre-cut fruit into a fruit salad before adding some grapes to it. She was ecstatic for her date with Klaus that night. She scoffed and shook her head; just three months ago she would've staked the poor soul who had the misfortune of uttering those words to her. However, now she would gladly confirm that person's words. She was happy that she got to see beneath the surface to Klaus, she got to decipher why he was the way he was just like she did with Stefan and the Ripper. Truth was Klaus had so many layers to him he probably didn't know what to do with them all.

There was Klaus, the guy who only cared to be more powerful than everyone else, who needed to gain power thinking it would make him finally superior to everyone else. As a result, he was the guy who sacrificed Elena and killed Jenna. The guy who took away Stefan's humanity and had she and Tyler kidnapped. The guy who tried to kill Bonnie and Jeremy and had Tyler do his bidding.

Then there was Niklaus, the guy who was really a boy inside. The guy who was a brother who would do anything to protect his siblings even if it meant hurting them and having them hate him. The guy who spent his entire existence hated and pursued by the man he called 'father' and never feeling like he was good enough to his mother.

There was also Nik, he was the older and more jaded version of Niklaus. He was still a brother who protected his siblings, still a boy inside running from his hateful father but he was also running scared from loneliness. He couldn't bear the thought of being left alone. Nik was the one who daggered Rebekah to avoid her leaving him. He was the one who compelled Stefan, his best friend, to forget him for his own protection. He was the one who felt the most pain. He was a painter and he was cultured and all he wanted was a family, the family Niklaus never got to enjoy for long. He wanted the love Niklaus was deprived of.

Lastly, there was the hybrid; the one who was all powerful and could kill without a backwards glance. The one who was an Original and no matter how many paintings he drew or how humane he acted he was a well of almost a thousand years of knowledge and experience and strength. He used it to his advantage and he could manipulate you so you would have no idea what he was planning until the very end.

Caroline realized that the fact that people have only ever fallen for one part of him is why it never worked out for him in the end. He was learning to integrate all the multiple sides of himself into one single being just like Stefan was and Caroline was happy she could help them both to do that, now if only she could be of more use in terms of repairing their friendship. Caroline was so ingrained in her thoughts she didn't hear Klaus coming until there was no way she could escape the room. She grabbed the towel off her head and held it up to her green covered face and ducked behind the counter.

"Hello darling." Klaus said distractedly not looking up from his phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just go back out." Caroline said from her spot

"What?" Klaus asked confused while looking up from where he was texting Kol on information about the task Klaus had sent him to achieve weeks earlier. He looked around the kitchen then heard the disembodied voice of Caroline speaking again.

"Just go back out of the kitchen so I can leave." Klaus walked around to the other side of the island and saw Caroline on the floor with a towel over her head.

"Is that some kind of weird fashion statement?" Klaus asked curiously

"Yes, it's clearly stating that I don't want to see you and that you should leave."

"Oh." Klaus said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

_Did I do something wrong today? Obviously._ He thought.

He went to turn back out but Caroline's voice stopped him. She had picked up on the hurt in his tone and immediately regretted her words, which had come out harsher than she intended. Caroline got up and felt her way over to him as the towel on her face was a pitch black color and thus harder to see through. When she got over to him she placed her hands on his shoulders comfortingly

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so bitchy I just didn't want you to see me like this but you didn't do anything wrong and I'm really looking forward to our date tonight." Caroline said sweetly and reassuringly. Klaus smiled a little at that even though she couldn't see it. Then his smiled turned to a sly smirk

"See you like what exactly?" He asked. She could practically hear the smirk in his words and she clearly detected the mischief in his tone. She took her hands from his shoulders and began to back up slowly.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you dare." Caroline warned.

"Don't I dare what? Don't I dare do this..." Klaus said and a second later the black veil was off of Caroline's head and in Klaus hands. Caroline quickly turned her back and covered her face with her arms.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell Klaus?!" Caroline exclaimed while Klaus just laughed at her. Caroline tried to zoom out of the kitchen but Klaus grabbed her by the waist and wouldn't let her go

"You do remember that I have a very vain sister, right? It isn't my first encounter with a face mask, love." Klaus told her when he managed to stop laughing

"Let me go."

"Turn around."

"No, let me go."

"Just turn around."

"I asked first."

"I'm older." Caroline scoffed as she finally noticed the childish turn the argument had taken.

"Let me go or I'll-"

"Threats? Oh, I really wish you wouldn't have done that." Klaus said playfully.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Caroline replied in the same tone.

Then she felt his cold fingers running through her curly hair slowly. He tip toed his fingers down her neck and her shoulders causing her to shiver. He slid them down her arms slowly and briefly locked their fingers together as he ran his lips against her neck causing her to shut her eyes then she felt it. His fingers had caught her off guard and attacked her side when she was vulnerable.

She couldn't believe it, he was actually tickling her!

She busted out laughing and struggling against him as one of his hands looped around her waist and the other tickled her all over. She attempted to get away from him but it resulted in her being sprawled out on the floor with him straddling her still tickling her. She was red faced and was laughing so hard that her dead lungs were deprived of the oxygen they didn't need.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha Klaus please. Please, stop. Ha-ha. N-Nik stop." Caroline stuttered and Klaus finally stopped with a puzzled look on his face. Caroline breathed in and out deeply to regain her equilibrium and then she noticed Klaus' face.

"What? What is it? It's the mask isn't it? I know, I probably look like the loch ness monster." Caroline said with a little of the old, insecure Caroline seeping through

"No, no it's not that. You always look beautiful to me Caroline. It's just... you called me Nik." Caroline face turned up in surprise, she didn't even realize she had.

"Huh. Must be because that's what Rebekah calls you. I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

"No, I like it. I actually hope you call me it more often." Klaus said reassuringly. Caroline smiled at that.

"Okay… Nik. Now if you don't mind this floor is cold and I need to get back upstairs." Klaus got up and pulled the blonde girl up as well

"Do you have to go upstairs? I thought we could spend time together." Caroline got closer to him so that her lips were a breath away from his.

"We will spend time together... in four hours. Right now, I'm spending time with Rebekah and Bonnie. I will see you at eight o'clock mister." Caroline said. She zoomed to the oven and grabbed the popcorn as well as the fruit salad and then dashed upstairs before Klaus could move in to kiss her. He shook his head fondly in thought of her. Caroline Forbes would be the death of him but what a sweet death it would be.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon was bored. He didn't have anything to do. Bonnie had told him to leave her alone because she was spending her day with Barbie vampire and Barbie Klaus (which took Caroline and Rebekah off the table), he was avoiding Elena and he didn't interact with baby Gilbert or the stupid, blonde jock unless absolutely necessary. Times like this he could usually be found at the Grill drinking with Alaric but as his best friend was dead and Andie (his only other friend over the summer) had been dead for some time now and Rose even longer before that (_Wow, where did she come from?_) he was stuck inside wallowing away the grief of his friends' deaths with no one to take his mind off of his losses. Well, almost no one. It was moments like these that Damon was glad he had a younger brother to pester. He smirked, got up and promptly zoomed to Stefan's room. He was lying in bed asleep at 5 pm. Damon rolled his eyes, walked over to the window and roughly pulled back the curtains to let some of the waning sunshine flood the room and he ripped the covers off of Stefan's frame causing him to wake with a start then blink furiously and cover his eyes as a result of the blinding light.

"What the hell?" Stefan questioned, cranky and confused. Stefan's eyes felt sensitive to the light but he managed to open them. He blinked numerous times trying to get his bearings before he managed to sort his scrambled thoughts enough to get up and adjust the curtains, leaving a reasonable amount of sunlight on the opposite side of the room. He turned to his bed and only then did he notice his brother sitting at the end of it looking way to innocent. He rolled his forest green eyes, immediately knowing that the older Salvatore was the cause of his rude awakening.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, rather rudely but he was tired and Damon was hindering his sleep.

"I'm bored." Damon announced. Stefan quirked his eyebrow

"And I care because…"

"Ooh cheeky, you're cranky in the morning… except it isn't morning, it's 5 pm. You might look 17 years old but you're 163, I know you take the whole human thing seriously but really? I need entertainment so you can't just sleep the day away, besides this isn't 'True Blood' you don't sleep during the day." Stefan just stared at his brother for a few seconds before turning to leave the room but Damon flashed in front of him

"Where you goin'?" Damon said in that slightly sing song voice that he knew annoyed Stefan

"Away from you."

"But I'm bored."

"And I don't care." Stefan replied walking towards his wardrobe and pulling out a jeans and a blue shirt.

"Why are you being so mean to me today?" Damon whined, falling back against the bed

"Why are you being so annoying today?" Stefan immediately quipped back changing into the clothes he took out of the wardrobe. Stefan turned around to look at his brother almost hesitantly. Damon raised an eyebrow at his change of demeanor.

"I guess since you're here I should probably tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Damon asked

_Man, Stefan's got his we-might-have-a-brotherly-heart-to-heart face on. Why didn't I just leave well enough alone? Oh right, because I'm me._ Damon thought, chastising himself.

"I'm seeing Elijah." Stefan said to him. Damon reared his head back in shock and surprise.

"What?"

"Officially since yesterday and I'm going to be meeting him later tonight." Damon schooled his features as best he could before responding.

"Wow because that isn't... weird at all." He managed to say

"Weird? Why weird? I think Elijah and I have some things in common and we can be very efficient together when we're loyal." Damon's face screwed up in disgust.

"I don't want to know how 'efficient' you two are together. I could go my entire existence not knowing. Elijah? Seriously? I'm not saying that's a bad thing. I mean he's the sanest one in his brood but I always saw you more so with Rebekah or even Klaus, much to my dismay." Damon said pulling his cell phone out to text Bonnie about this newest development. She would be sure to answer that text. It's sad that the witch who was once the bane of his existence is now a newborn baby vamp who was the only person he could call "friend".

**'Stefan just told me he's dating Elijah'** He typed out before sending it to the caramel skinned girl.

Stefan stared at him in bemusement, now he was getting confused.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're shacking up with Elijah. I think it's way too soon after your break up with Elena to be with somebody else and you picked a horrible rebound." Damon quipped at his brother who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. His cell chirped and he looked at Bonnie's text

**'WHAT?!'** His phone chirped with a new text from Bonnie soon after

**'Is this auto correct?'** Damon quickly replied in the negative before looking at Stefan

"What-I-you... you think I'm seeing Elijah? As in me and Elijah as a couple?" Stefan sputtered out flabbergasted.

"You just told me you were." Damon said, in a tone that screamed 'duh'.

"I didn't mean it like that! Jeez Damon, I'm not gay."

**'What did he tell you exactly?' **Bonnie's new text read

"I would never _dream _of putting a label on your sexuality brother." Damon replied sarcastically before continuing

"Besides were vampires, we've all dabbled at one point or another. At least it's Elijah and not Klaus. BTW, you still haven't told me what happened between you two in the twenties." Damon said shrugging,

**'He got all serious and then said he's been seeing Elijah since yesterday.'** Damon typed out, Stefan said nothing, he couldn't wrap his mind around his brother's presumption.

**'You idiot! He's starting to see him for mentorship. For help with his bloodlust, emotions and the Ripper. Pull yourself together, Salvatore!'** Bonnie replied

"Oh. _Oh_..." Damon said trailing off, now realizing the misinterpretation he had made.

"You're seeing Elijah not _seeing_ him, got it." Damon said, giving Stefan a thumb up

"How did—"

"Bonnie told me." Damon said, indicating his cell

"Wait, you've been texting Bonnie. What if I was really with Elijah? You would've just given that news out to any and every one." Stefan said, feeling affronted that Damon would so blatantly hand out his secrets, even if it wasn't real secrets.

"Not just anyone: It was Bonnie, there's a difference. Then I probably would have called Blondie to hear her hilarious reaction, or maybe tell her in person because I have a feeling her face would make it better and I'd definitely want to see Klaus' reaction." Stefan rolled his eyes deciding to leave that argument alone

_Note to self: Don't tell Damon any secrets_. Stefan thought to himself

"I can't believe you thought me and Elijah…"

"Well, you were always acting a little too comfortable with Klaus and you have had some tendencies that at the very least can be seen as metrosexual." Stefan shook his head and decided to leave that argument alone as well because giving into Damon's pettiness soon became a black hole that you had no escape from so it was best to manuveur away from it at all costs.

"I actually wanted to have a real conversation with you, get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're training with Elijah." Damon stated rather than questioned so Stefan knew Bonnie had set the record all the way straight for him, no pun intended

"Why? I thought you had control… unless there's a decapitated body buried somewhere in the woods because of you." Damon said, with a rarely seen serious face

"No, I didn't hurt anyone but I can't say the same for your blood bags." Stefan quipped moving to lean against his desk

_Huh, so that's where they went. I thought Caroline was pillaging from me again. _Damon thought fleetingly

"Caroline found me in a moment of weakness and she thinks the break up could push me over the edge so she asked me to learn from Elijah alongside Bonnie and I said 'yes'. We had a session yesterday that went pretty well and I do think he'll be a huge help, maybe even help me get rid of the Ripper forever."

"Hmm." Damon responded simply after looking pensive for a moment

"Care to elaborate?"

"Just… I'm glad you've got some better help than I can give you. Elijah isn't as emotionally invested in you as Lexi or me or even Rebekah but maybe some cut and dry logic and objectiveness is what you need."

"Maybe." Stefan said agreeing with his brother

"So… are we going to talk about the giant ass, pink elephant in the room?" Damon asked in reference to Elena to which Stefan looked surprised

"**You **want to address a problem instead of ignoring it… **you**? I'm surprised you've held out for this conversation this long."

"I don't really want to talk about it but we might as well get it out in the o—"

"There's not much to say Damon." Stefan said abruptly cutting Damon off, who was obviously annoyed yet cautious as Stefan got more agitated

"Here's the facts: I broke up with Elena because I was tired of the back and forth and I don't want a repeat of 1864. I have a lot going on and she's not helping me. Me and Elena aren't good for each other right now and I need space to reassess my priorities and work on myself and so does she, even if she doesn't admit it yet. In some weird twist of fate, you haven't flocked to her side yet. I don't even think you've spoken to her, which I think you should if only to put everything to rest or get whatever you two are feeling out in the open. You and I are brothers and that's never going to change, we're blood and that transcends any connection I have with Elena. We're actually acting like we're brothers instead of trying to kill each other or run to opposite ends of the earth to avoid each other and, yes, I think that Elena has a lot to do with it but I think we've gotten as good as we could've gotten out of this situation." Damon was a little surprised at Stefan so bluntly laying out some of the facts because lord knows there were a lot of other things going on, things left unsaid and things ignored that created the toxic pit the two Salvatores had just dug themselves out of but he digested Stefan's words and saw clearly the truth in them.

"So neither of us end up with Elena." Damon said, in a sad but resigned tone he didn't sound devastated by it though. Maybe some part of him knew this was how it was bound to turn out. A human who had no intention of becoming a vampire, who wanted kids and a life free of supernatural danger would never last in a relationship with a never changing vampire who had psychopathic tendencies and really that applied to her relationships with both Salvatore Brothers

"Maybe it's for the best and not just for her." Stefan commented

"Elena wouldn't make a choice so we had to make it for her." Damon added in agreement

_We chose each other_, he thought.

Stefan shrugged and walked out of the room, this time Damon let him.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Valerie was sitting at a booth in the corner of Grill with Cassandra next to her waiting for Lily to meet them. She knew that Lily had something big planned, that she was hasty in wanting to take the first step in exacting revenge but Valerie had a feeling that whatever it was it was messy and not well thought out which made it even more dangerous.

"Ugh, I'm not at that psycho bitch's beck and call, she can't summon me and not show up on time." Cassandra grumbled as she sipped some of her bourbon.

"Calm down Cassie, I'm sure she'll be here soon enough." Valerie told her cousin to calm her down, knowing that her anger could be extremely volatile when it came to Lily or anyone who tries to control her. Valerie didn't want to think what would have happened if Cassandra _had_ gotten sired to Klaus.

"Val, you're too cool about this whole thing. Sometimes you need to get angry."

"Being angry and being impulsive are two different things." Valerie said, before nodding her head towards the door where Lily had just walked in along with Axle. They stalked towards the table briskly with faces that screamed that they meant business. The blonde twins slipped into the booth across from the Latina cousins.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked rudely, causing Valerie to hit her leg under the table. Lily quirked her eyebrow at Cassie's tone but didn't address it otherwise

"Like we said, we're making our first move tonight."

"Against who?"

"Bonnie Bennett." Lily said, smirking devilishly

"Wait, you're going to kill her already?" Valerie asked alarmed. She and Bonnie hadn't planned what to do about the hybrid uproar yet

"No, we're not going to kill her yet. We're just going to make sure she hurts." Axle said,

"Samuel is going to take care of the attack." Lily added

"What exactly are you going to do?" Cassie asked in an indifferent tone but she held Valerie's hand comfortingly under the table.

"Spoilers. I wouldn't want to give away all my little secrets." Lily said, smiling secretly and there was something behind that smile that told the two Valencia Girls that part of Lily didn't trust them.

"Well, if that's all we'll be going." Cassie said, slipping out of the booth with Valerie following behind

"Wait." Axle said stopping them in their tracks.

"Valerie, you have an assignment."

"Assignment?" She questioned

"Bonnie is supposed to be with Stefan later tonight for some bonding or whatever while at the same time Caroline and Klaus are going to be out of town and Rebekah will be with the Donovan boy so you're going to have to distract Stefan so Bonnie will be alone." Axle said with a secretive smile on his face

"Why me?"

"Because we haven't forgotten that you and him we're 'friends' at one point so of all of the hybrids he'll trust you the most and break his set meeting with Bonnie for you." Lily explained with that same secretive smile. Valerie and Cassie rolled their eyes at the twins' implications of Valerie and Stefan's nonexistent relationship.

"Come on Val, we're done here." Cassie said, silently ordering her younger cousin to follow her with no questions to which she got up to oblige immediately, she knew that her cousin was seething that Valerie had to be directly involved in the plan.

"Valerie, you better do your part." Lily said in a tone much like Cassie's, obviously challenging Cassandra for dominance over Valerie. Cassandra glared hard at Lily who glared right back. Valerie knew that Cassie was one offhand comment away from blowing her top and she couldn't have her cousin wolfing out and battling with Lily in the middle of the crowded Grill when there were innocent people there.

"Cassie, don't worry. I'll just do it." Valerie said, grabbing her cousin's hand to take her away so as to avoid any conflict. She didn't like the prospect of playing Stefan or Bonnie being hurt but there was nothing she could think of to do at the moment. However, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to take Cassandra's advice, get pissed and then get even with Lily for putting her in the position she was currently in.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline stood in front of the mirror staring at herself. She was incredibly nervous about her date with Klaus and she didn't know why. Maybe it's because it was the first one and it's such a defining moment, maybe because a part of her felt like this was a dream and she was living in a parallel world and maybe because frustratingly enough she had Tyler on her mind. Not in the sense that she wanted to be with him (although she still missed him, afterall they grew up together) she was thinking of him because he was the last first date she had. However, Klaus was definitely an upgrade to Tyler not to mention older, like **waaaaayyy** older, she had no idea what he had planned. She was prepared to go all out with her clothing and obsess over what to wear and she knew Rebekah would've gladly indulged if it meant shopping but luckily Bonnie reigned her in. No disrespect to Rebekah because she had grown fond of the blonde but Bonnie was the reason Caroline wasn't a hysterical mess. Bonnie had insider knowledge of the date planned but she wouldn't budge to tell Caroline and Rebekah was just as mum about it. She surveyed her blonde hair in a sock bun, her blue one shoulder knee length dress along with black heels, she had on a pristine white pearl necklace/bracelet/earring set plus the bracelet Klaus had given her for her birthday was clasped on her left wrist as well as a black clutch held tightly in her hand. Bonnie and Rebekah popped their heads into Caroline and Bonnie's bedroom

"You look gorgeous." Rebekah commented

"He'll love it... but then again I doubt he'd care if you wore a trash bag." Bonnie added

"In these times, I think someone actually would wear a trash bag." Rebekah said, rolling her eyes at some of the "high fashion" of the 21st century.

"Mmm, maybe just Lady Gaga." Bonnie replied causing Rebekah to smile while nodding.

"Anyway, he'll be happy as long you don't stand him up." Bonnie added

"Which you will if you don't leave now." Rebekah warned. Caroline nodded before taking a few calming breaths and leaving the room.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

Klaus was nervous, he hadn't actually been on a date in centuries. He never really had to impress anyone, they usually were sold with just his charm and power but not Caroline, she deserved more and he knew it and he was worried that he hadn't done enough to plan this date. He had asked Bonnie for help to plan this date because she knew Caroline well and plus Elijah wanted him to have more interaction with Bonnie and apologize for the effect all of his decisions had had on her and he figured planning this date with her would help, and it did put them on better terms. But what if Bonnie had planned the date so it would fail because she didn't want he and Caroline to be together? He was just about to go upstairs to demand reassurance from the caramel skinned girl when Elijah walked into the room with a box in his hand.

"Niklaus, I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"Why?" Klaus asked skeptically, Elijah indicated for Klaus to sit to which he did. He didn't want to ruin his suit fighting with his brother. Elijah opened the box and held it out to Klaus, he took it cautiously and peered inside and what was inside shocked him. He removed the old silver cuff bracelet from the box and stared at it for a few moments before looking up at Elijah quizzically

"How..."

"I kept it safe over the years." Elijah replied smiling

Klaus remembered the first time Elijah had given him the bracelet

**FLASHBACK**

**_A fifteen year old Niklaus paced in his family's hut. He was nervous, his palms sweating and his heart pounding in his chest. Elijah walked into the hut along with Finn chatting happily after collecting some wood to burn in the fireplace. The two looked between each other as they observed Niklaus' behavior. The 21 year old waved his 17 year old brother away as he went to attend to Klaus._**

**_"Niklaus, is there something the matter?" Elijah asked once Finn was gone_**

**_"Oh, Elijah you frightened me." Niklaus said after jumping at least two feet in the air._**

**_"Doesn't surprise me, you seemed quite pensive."_**

**_"It's just...well..." _**

**_"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it Rebekah or Kol or Henrik?" Elijah asked getting increasingly worried as he looked around and didn't see the three youngest Mikaelsons anywhere_**

**_"No, it's nothing of the sort. It's just... I'm supposed to meet Guinevere tonight under the white oak tree." Elijah face turned up in realization as he realized that his younger brother was nervous of being with a girl alone in an intimate setting_**

**_"Wait here." Elijah said, getting up and walking to his room and rummaging around before he returned with a silver cuff like bracelet. Niklaus' eyes practically bulged out of his head_**

**_"Elijah, where did you get that!? It must've cost a fortune."_**

**_"It's a good thing I didn't buy it then." His younger brother's eyes bulged even more which caused Elijah to chuckle slightly_**

**_"You stole this?" Nik asked, looking at his brother with a new kind of respect, he would definitely tell Kol about this_**

**_"Of course not Nik. I made it. I forged it for you. I was going to give it to you on your 16th birthday but I want you to take it for good luck and know that when you where it you have no reason to be nervous. You'll do just fine." Elijah said, placing the cuff onto his brother's wrist. _**

**_"Thanks 'Lijh." Niklaus said before hugging his brother and running out of the hut to meet Guinevere. _**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I want you to take it for good luck and know that when you where it you have no reason to be nervous." Elijah told him, repeating his words from a thousand years ago. Klaus slipped the cuff onto his wrist gratefully

"Thank you." He said in a low voice, Elijah nodded before looking beyond Klaus shoulder. Klaus stood up quickly and turned to see Caroline in her simple one shoulder blue dress, black heels giving her an extra three inches, her hair pulled away from her face to accentuate it and show it off with red lipstick standing in stark comparison to her milky white skin and in her simplicity she looked breathtaking to him. She didn't need diamonds and ball gowns and embroidered couture to take his breath away. When she walked into the room he didn't even notice Elijah leave. Caroline walked up to him straightening her dress out.

"It's not enough is it? I mean, Bonnie told me to tone down and I took her advice but then I thought of who you were and you totally have a bigger is better mentality and should I change? I'll go change." Caroline rambled on nervously before turning around but Klaus stopped her.

"No, you're... you look beautiful. You always do." Klaus said smiling at her to which she returned it

"Shall we then?" Caroline asked

"We shall." Klaus nodded before offering his arm to her and the two walked out. Unaware that the night would take two very unexpected and unwelcomed turns.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**RANT: So I did watch some clips on Youtube from "Come All ye Faithful" and I loved the Steroline scenes, the Klefan scenes and of course the Klaroline scenes. Klaus killing all of his hybrids was so boss. He went ape shit, people forgot that just because he's writing sonnets to Caroline that he's the Original hybrid and he doesn't play no BS. Him killing Carol I was just like... damn. I didn't know how to feel about it. Hated all the delena scenes even the one where he let her go, I just couldn't stand it and I couldn't stand them being at the lake house. Must they infect everything that belongs to other couples. First their meeting (which is actually the way book Bamon met) and now the lake house weekend (which is Stelena's place) plus I don't think they should've intruded on Bonnie and Shane helping Jeremy but whatever. Of course, I feel bad for Stefan. A lot of people were mad at Caroline for telling Stefan but i'm glad she did. She was being a good friend, i'd want someone to tell me because fact to the matter is Stefan can't fully trust Damon and I hope this leads to more Klefan scenes because right now Klaus has been more of a brother than Damon has we all know he didn't let Elena go for Stefan. He did it for himself and for Elena. And of course, REBEKAH'S BACK! YAY! Now i have to watch the show, I'm so glad she's coming back and I heard Kol was coming back too. I'm so happy April woke her up. I hope we get some Mabekah or Stebekah either one, i'm good with it. As long as Rebekah doesn't get re-daggered. Plus, I think it Rebekah was awake that things wouldn't have crashed and burned like it didn't with Klaus, he needs Rebekah and the sooner he realizes that the better off he'll be. **

**REVIEWS PLZ?**


	8. Changing For The Better

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites, you guys make it worthwhile.**

**AN: No words can describe how sincerely sorry I am for the wait. RL got in the way plus I got obsessed with "Merlin" and the ending left me depressed but I decided even though "TVD" is leaving equals part pissed and sad too that I wouldn't leave you guys hanging anymore. The link for Caroline's outfit is on my page. I do have some things to say about the show at the bottom, warning: they mostly aren't good. **

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline looked up as Klaus walked over to her side of the car and opened it for her before holding his hand out to help her out of the car.

"And here I thought chivalry was dead." Caroline said in a lightly teasing manner. Klaus just smirked at that and led her towards the fancy restaurant, Caroline looked up at the sign and her eyes practically bulged out of her skull.

"Cora's Cove? I used to try to get reservations to this place every day when I was human!" She exclaimed

"How did you get some? Did you compel your way in?" Caroline asked with a little hint of disapproval in her voice but her excitement far outshined it.

"I've been around for quite a while love, if I only survived on my compulsion I would never have gotten as far as I have. Having connections is very important in getting what you want." He told her leading her inside and she had a feeling he meant for her to take his words to heart and cataloged it in her brain for future reference quickly before focusing on the fact that Klaus didn't have to say anything, the maitre d' just automatically got two menus and led them to a secluded table in the back with dim, intimate lightly and a curtain shielding them from the rest of the restaurant. She noticed there was more than one such VIP room but Klaus was obviously a frequent visitor of them. Klaus pulled out her seat and the man placed their menus on the table as well as another laminated paper for deserts.

"Someone will be right over with your beverages." The maitre d' said before walking away.

"But we didn't order anything." Caroline said confused

"Don't worry. They have a very specific menu for people like us here."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the menu." Caroline picked up the desert menu and her eyes widened at the selections

_Blood gelato... bloodshake... apple pie with blood flavored whip cream topping? What the fuck is this place?_ Caroline thought alarmed.

Caroline looked up at Klaus clearly with that last thought splayed across her face. Klaus chuckled lightly at her expression.

"It's an exclusively vampire restaurant. It's why you probably couldn't get reservations when you were human. They knew you weren't a vampire and it's policy that no humans or subhumans, basically nothing that's alive, is allowed here to avoid any bloodshed." Caroline thought back to the first time she got reservations to the place confirmed, a day later they told her due to a conflict of interest that her reservation was revoked, any time after that they were too full to accommodate her and she stopped trying after the twentieth time.

"I don't know what to feel about this just yet." She answered hesitantly

"Don't worry, there_ is_ blood free food too." Klaus assured her nonchalantly and she didn't know whether to be worried about that or if she was overreacting but she's Caroline so that wouldn't anything new. She decided to just make the best out of this date. The waiter came not a minute later and Caroline ordered the three cheese penne with grilled chicken on the side and a gin and tonic as well as the blood they were preparing in the kitchen for her, she's going to need a drink of both varieties to feel completely comfortable in a place like this. Klaus ordered a steak, rare, with seasoned rice and mixed vegetables on the side along with the glass of blood. He decided not to order the more blood based courses for Caroline's sake. Klaus noticed the smile Caroline was trying to hide behind her hand once the waiter left.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you ordered your steak rare, I can't help but think that maybe that's the canine part of you talking." Caroline said jokingly

"Are you calling a dog?" Klaus asked playing along

"Well I wasn't going to say it like that but..." Caroline trailed off smiling lightly. Klaus just shook his head and let that roll off his shoulders.

"So..." Klaus started feeling a little out of depth here, he hadn't been on a date in ages... literally. Caroline seemed to sense this and decided to throw him a bone.

"So let's play twenty-one questions?"

"What's that?" Klaus asked, he hadn't heard of that before.

"We each take turns asking each other a question. Can't repeat questions though. It's a quick, easy way to get to know each other better."

"Okay. Ladies first." He offered.

"I'll start light. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He answered immediately. Caroline's face turned surprised at that.

"Really? I thought it'd probably be red or black."

"That's a bit cliche. I love green especially as it pertains to earth toned greens. Open fields of green grass, leagues of green forests - it all reminds me of a simpler time." Klaus said in a fond reminiscent tone which caused Caroline to smile slightly.

"And I do believe you just asked two questions, so my turn."

"It wasn't so much a question, more like it contained an questioning inflection." Caroline weakly defended much to Klaus' amusement.

"What's your favorite book?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well, I was obsessed with 'Twilight' until I became a vampire and Stefan wouldn't allow them in the Boarding House. Under Stefan's guidance I was introduced to 'The Great Gatsby'."

"Thank heavens he's broken you from your 'Twilight' obsession." Klaus commented

"Hey! I may no longer be obsessed but I'm still an avid fan." Caroline said in mock indignation.

"I guess you get to ask another question." Caroline relented in a begrudged tone. Klaus smiled a little before asking.

"What's your favorite memory with your father?" Caroline frowned a little.

"Too early for heavy stuff?" He asked sipping his drink.

"No, no it's just..." Caroline started before clearing her voice to speak.

"My favorite memory with my dad was three years ago. I was fifteen and I was going to visit him for the first time since he came out as gay and moved away with his boyfriend. I was nervous, I didn't know how to act around him and I didn't know anything about David, his boyfriend, and I was still mad at him. But as soon as I saw him and he smiled at me and hugged me I didn't feel confused or worried or awkward anymore because no matter who he loved he was still my daddy. I could say a million memories that I have with him that probably would sound more profound or something but just that hug... it meant a lot at the time." Caroline said with a nostalgic expression on her face before she sobered up and had a teasing look on her face.

"Of course then I turned on my mom and blamed her because she wouldn't let me live with him and became an even bigger shallow, materialistic bitch just to spite her." Klaus smirked at that, he couldn't picture Caroline not being the girl with the huge heart that sat across from him now.

"Do you regret not moving with him?"

"Ah, ah, ah Mr. Mikaelson that was a third question and I do believe it's my turn now."

"Fine by me love, we do have all night." Caroline smiled, she rather liked the sound of that.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan walked into the dark lit bar just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He was surprised yet pleased at Valerie inviting him out tonight. He remembered the circumstances he had met her under weren't exactly ideal; Klaus figured even though making his werewolves into hybrids didn't stick at the time that he would have some packs on standby for when he did figure out the missing link and Valerie's pack had been one of them. Stefan had liked Valerie even while he was the Ripper. He wasn't about to 'get back in the saddle' so to speak when it came to dating but it almost felt right meeting her outside of Mystic Falls so they could capitalize on their relationship. Stefan knew there was an attraction there but after Elena and Katherine and Rebekah he was only ready to be friends with girls and not go further than that until he had thoroughly worked on himself, so with that intention in mind he looked around the bar and walked towards the drink section where he could see her sat in a green and black stripped dress, a yellow cropped jeans jacket and knee length black stiletto boots.

"Well, well Valerie Valencia. Still as hot as ever." Stefan said as a greeting, he didn't know why but with Valerie he was able to get out of his shell like with Lexi, Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie. Valerie turned in her seat with a smile on her face,

"My, my Stefan Salvatore. Still as sexy as ever but then again wasn't really expecting much change what with our… condition." Valerie replied in way of her greeting. Stefan could get her out of her shell as well, they had fun together during the summer with Klaus despite the bleak implications of why they had met at all. Stefan smiled and sat next to her on a stool. He was pleasantly surprised when she reached over and hugged him but hugged her back regardless.

"I admit I was surprised when you called me." Stefan said.

"Oh?" Valerie asked.

"I gave you my number ages ago and you never called when we came back to the Falls… I thought you died." Stefan said, his getting softer at the end. Valerie felt even more guilt welling up in her.

_Great, I already feel so guilty with Lily making me play him but he actually cares and thinks of me as a friend. I am so going to kill Lily._ Valerie thought sadly and angrily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just you seemed so swamped with everything going on in your life: girlfriend drama, family drama, Klaus drama on top of your control issues and I was busy just having been made a hybrid. I guess when I heard you turned it off I figured you'd be focused on Rebekah and Klaus like last time you told me about you being full blown ripper. Then you were trying to gain control and I didn't think you'd want reminders of your past as the ripper so I stayed away." Valerie explained.

"Well, I had Klaus in one ear and Rebekah trailing behind me, not to mention the extended Original Family drama… suffice to say I had more than enough reminders of the past. Two of my ex-girlfriends share the same face after all, it's hard not to have reminders of the past then."

"Right, Bonnie told me about the break up… sorry." Valerie stated, only really a little apologetically.

"What?" Stefan asked, noticing her tone.

"Well…" Valerie hesitated

"Tell me." He implored.

"Just… the way you talked about her during the summer, the love triangle, the way you couldn't truly be yourself around her, the doubt about her feelings for you and your brother, the personality shifts during the time you guys were together and the double standards she held… let's just say I'd be disappointed to learn you two were still together or even trying. I'm proud of you for seeing your needs and making them a priority." Oddly enough Stefan felt a feeling of accomplishment and pride at Valerie's words.

"You hungry?" Stefan asked.

"I'm a hybrid, I'm always up for food." Valerie deadpanned.

"I know we figured we'd stay in the bar for some drinks but I saw a diner a little down the way, want to get some food?" Valerie thought about it for a little. She wasn't pleased with the role she was playing but she did want to enjoy some time with Stefan, it might very well be the last time she gets to hang out with him once he learns of what happened to Bonnie.

"I'd love to." She replied taking his offered hand and walking out with him but inside she was a well of nerves wondering just what was going to happen to Bonnie.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon sat back in his favorite couch in the library of the Boarding House with a glass of bourbon in his hand, a book on his lap and his cell phone pressed to his ear. Oddly enough there was a genuine **almost** _smile _on his face, and just guess who put it there.

"You've got to be joking, right?" Bonnie said incredulously on the phone.

"I most certainly am not." He protested.

"So you've slept with Janis Joplin, Joan Jett, Minnie Riperton and Marilyn Monroe?" Bonnie asked, a little grossed out.

"Yup. I'm awesome like that Judgy." He said in a proud tone

"Just how many people have you slept with? Famous or not?"

"Easily in the thousands." He replied unashamed.

"That's disgusting." She said with equal parts disgust and amusement in her voice.

"Well look at it this way, there's a very real possibility that I've had sex with more people than I've killed and I'm perfectly fine with that revelation."

"So you're a bigger manwhore than you are a psychopathic murderer. That wouldn't really be anything to be proud of for a normal person but with you somehow it seems right." Damon smirked at that.

"So have killed Bambi's mother yet?" He asked next.

"I thought Bambi's mom and all the rest of the furry friends were reserved for Stefan." She replied jokingly.

"They jumped shipped because you're hotter than he is. They're practically running to the slaughter to catch a glimpse of your hotness." He said with clear jest in his voice and Bonnie played along.

"You sure know how to flatter a girl."

"I figure Elijah must be doing lots of flattering with you since you seem to worship the ground he walks on and I could use a fangirl to stroke my ego every now and again, and occasionally other things."

"A. If you I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous-"

"Luckily you do know better Bonpire." Damon interruppted but Bonnie kept talking

"B. I will not be stroking anything on you, not after I know how many people have ridden the Damon train, probably on the express line-"

"Hey! There's nothing half assed about it honey." He said defensively but she continued like he hadn't said anything again.

"And C. I haven't been able to hunt properly, what with me chatting on the phone with you."

"And yet you haven't hung up, I think it's because you like talking to me."

"Just as much as I'd like one of the multiple STDs you'd definitely pick up if you were human."

"But I'm not human, Little Bird. So is it so wrong for me to reap the benefits?" Bonnie rolled her eyes but Damon took her silence as agreement however begrudging it was and smiled victoriously. It's funny, he wasted so much time not really seeing Bonnie when he could've been having conversations like this instead of brooding over Elena and/or Stefan.

"Anyway, I actually do need to hunt if I'm going to keep my strength up around those hybrids." She with discontentment tinging her voice, Damon frowned then thinking of the rebel hybrids Bonnie was currently living with.

"Still don't know when they plan to strike?"

"My inside person hasn't given me any updates about it, says that Lily has been very mum about it but that's not necessarily a good thing."

"Definitely isn't. Maybe you should just tell Elijah and Klaus." Damon said trying to keep the concern from his voice. Between Bonnie and Caroline, he didn't think either was strong enough to beat a hybrid. Then again his progeny was pretty kick ass (she had to be to be his) and Bonnie in her own right was a bad ass, witch powers or not. Still he'd feel better knowing the head Originals knew what the deal was.

"I already told you that Elijah probably won't believe us because he thinks Rebekah has just put junk in our head and my source is kind of afraid of Elijah and probably won't want to say anything to him and we won't tell Klaus because we want to have some finesse here and not just go killing all the hybrids because some of them are innocent in this." Bonnie explained.

"Right, I forgot you're still the same Bonnie Bennett who cares about people she doesn't even know and wants to protect them even though you're a vampire now. Whatever, just don't get your heart ripped out saving one those flea bitten freaks of nature." Damon said, rolling his eyes looking up to see Elena standing hesitantly in the doorway.

"Don't be mean or prejudice about the hybrids."

"Sure, sure. Listen I got to go, watch yourself out there."

"Aww, careful Damon, I might start to think you actually care." Bonnie said smirking, Damon felt a smirk of his own curling on his lips as he remembered those words from oh so long ago and the ones he had spoken then easily fell from his lips now.

"We wouldn't want that." Bonnie smirked wider before hanging up the phone and did the same soon after before looking to the brunette girl.

"Elena, what can I do for you? Stefan isn't here." Damon said, sipping his bourbon.

"I wasn't looking for Stefan, I was looking for you." She said walking into the room further. Damon raised his eyebrows at that.

"Oh?"

"I don't know if you know but Stefan and I broke up." She said walking further into the room. Damon started to feel a weight in the pit of his stomach.

"I know." Elena stopped then looking a little shocked.

"You… know? And you haven't come to see me or called or anything?" Elena questioned, Damon felt a little confused at that.

"Why would I?"

"I'm not with Stefan anymore, I thought that would make you happy." Damon still felt confused but he also felt dread.

"We can be together now."

"Elena—", Elena cut him off moving to sit next to him.

"I'm choosing you Damon. I'm done chasing Stefan, I came here to you, _for_ you. I love you and I want to be with you." Elena told him moving her hand to his cheek. Damon felt himself struggling so much, half of him wanted this to be real and the other half just said that they were pretty words but it was too little too late and Elena wasn't the person he wanted to hear those words from anymore but the other prospect of who the other person who, in time, could say those words to him scared him (not that he'd ever admit it).

"Elena, Stefan is my brother. I-I can't—",

"That's not what you were saying a few months ago. Besides, if Stefan really loves us, loves you, then he'll accept us in time because we're happy." Elena explained. Damon was still so conflicted and he's sure his face showed it but before he could get another word out Elena's lips we're on his. She kissed him passionately and fully like she was going to devour him and a few months ago his heart would've soared, he would've gladly let her devour him to her heart's content and would've responded in kind but instead he responded as if he we're a programmed robot, kissing her with little to no feeling, instead of soaring his heart dropped to his shoes and he couldn't get images of Stefan looking betrayed and Bonnie disappointed out of his head. No, he said he wouldn't go there with Elena. He told both Stefan and Bonnie as much, he couldn't go back on that, they can't go back they all have to move forward. He pulled away from her and stood up.

"Damon, what's wrong?" Elena asked. Damon wiped his mouth with his back to her shaking his head.

"I can't do this with you, Elena."

"What? Do you mean you have somewhere to be? I can come back." She said oblivious to his meaning, he chuckled at that.

"I don't just mean now, I mean ever."

"What? Damon-"

"No!" He exclaimed turning back to her.

"Why now, Elena? You've had all this time and you've made it clear that Stefan is the one you really wanted and now that he's left you, you want me as a consolation prize!"

"No, that's not it." She said lamely.

"Really? Because if you really loved me it wouldn't have taken two years for you to choose me! You really think I'd do this with you? Stefan decided he was done and so you thought I'd just be happy that I won by way of forfeit?"

"Won? Won?! What is this? Some sort of game to you two? It's my life and I've been struggling with it ever since you two came along! You ruined my life! The people I love have been dying all around me ever since you came along!" Elena shouted standing from the couch facing him angrily but he returned her angry sentiments in kind.

"Oh please! You think you're the only one who's lost someone you cared for these last two years! Cry me a river, Elena! You know damn well you had shit coming your way before me and Stefan ever came along and don't you dare forget that it was us along with Bonnie helping you and trying to protect you from Klaus, who still would've come after you whether me and Stefan were present or not! The problem with you that I'm only now realizing is that you don't love yourself so how could you love me or Stefan or anyone that isn't family? You don't even know who you are." Damon retorted.

"That's not true!" Elena protested but she knew that that was the truth whether she like to admit it or not.

"It's as true for you as it for the rest of us. The difference for me and Stefan and Bonnie and Caroline and Matt, hell even Klaus and Rebekah is that we admit it and we're working on it, trying to be better for each other but what are you doing?" Damon said looking her up and down one last time before shaking his head and leaving the house.

Elena felt herself shaking at Damon's words. She didn't know what to do, she didn't think she could do this, she was losing everyone she loved. Stefan left her, Bonnie was avoiding her and as a result Jeremy was mad at her and blamed her for Bonnie avoiding him too, Caroline wouldn't talk to her and now Damon left her as well. She didn't know what to do, who she could turn to and then it hit her. She quickly scurried out the Boarding House to her new destination.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Rebekah sat on the couch in Matt's apartment listening to some records playing, she was currently obsessed with Michael Jackson and Elijah wasn't very happy with the loud music she was blasting because he was on the phone with some mystery woman so he basically kicked her out of the mansion. Rebekah thought it was mostly so she wouldn't hear who he was talking to but she was on her way to Matt's anyway and he appreciated her obsession and thought it was 'cute', needless to say she preferred his company over her oldest brother's.

"This bloke had it right." Rebekah commented listening to 'Man in Mirror' happily.

"Yeah, all of us keep wondering what's messed up in the world and blaming others wanting them to fix it not realizing we're all contributing to the problems in one way or another too." Matt replied where he was working out on the floor. It was clear to him now that he had gotten sucked into the 'The Gang'. He had hated them (i.e. Damon, Stefan, Caroline and Elena) for their parts and knowledge of Vicki's death. Then somehow he was on their side killing people he didn't even know who had families and lives and then wondering why there was so much death in Mystic Falls. Matt loved Elena like a sister, for a time more than that, but she didn't seem to realize that she couldn't beg the question why others killed 'her people' when she was so willing to kill theirs first. Rebekah looked at the song personally as well. She'd definitely been doing a lot of reflection on herself and she didn't like some of what she saw but Matt seemed to like her even more for her flaws.

'**I like that you're not perfect.'** He had said.

'**If you had no flaws you'd seem more surreal, almost ethereal. With you sporting your flaws proudly you come off as more attainable, more approachable. I don't know, more… human,' **

Being human again was all Rebekah ever wanted but she knew that that wasn't going to happen ever again, she had to accept her fate fully and work with it. It was something she never really learned to do if she were honest. She always looked for a way to distract from her fate or try to escape it and she couldn't help but feel that maybe if she could have lived those 90 odd she spent daggered in a coffin she might have been more evolved and more adjusted to her vampirism but then another part said that she had centuries to do that and she never did, what difference would 90 years make?

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked. Rebekah didn't notice that she was spaced out.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Matt looked at her doubtfully.

"Really it's nothing. So what about this surprise you're giving me?" She asked with a smile turning to face Matt as he did sit ups on his living room floor while the music turned to 'Human Nature' in the background.

"Now if I told you what it was… it wouldn't be a surprise. You… just have to be… patient." He said between crunches.

"I don't like being patient." She pouted.

"You're practically a museum piece. Are you seriously telling me you can't wait three more days?" He said jokingly, sitting up and looking at her with a smile playing on his lips. Rebekah hit his arm at that,

"I'm not that old." She protested.

"Correction: you don't _look _that old, but really you're old enough to be my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great—",

"Oh, come off it!" Rebekah protested again but laughing at Matt's joking tone even though it was true. Rebekah stared at Matt as he took off his shirt revealing his sweat covered muscles and perfectly sculpted abs.

_Hot damn_, she thought. She didn't think before she used her vampire speed and strength to zoom over to him and push him on the couch sitting on his lap.

"Whoa!" Matt exclaimed before looking at Rebekah's satisfied face once they'd settled. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. It wasn't their first kiss really but it still felt like the first ones because they were never anything too hot and heavy.

"Seeing as how you're so very old I'm inclined to believe you're taking advantage of me Ms. Mikaelson." Matt whispered to her.

"I don't hear you protesting, Mr. Donovan." She said back in the same low tone.

"I never said I would." He replied pressing his lips to her more firmly than they ever really had before, she immediately responded to him, moving her soft lips on top of his firm, supple ones. Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck with no care for his sweaty body being pressed against her clothing and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Matt pulled back much too soon for Rebekah's taste.

"I have to shower." Matt told her, smiling at her moan of protest. Matt kissed her nose before placing her on the couch and moving towards the bathroom. Rebekah leaned back in the couch enjoying the mellow beat of the song feeling herself almost drifting to sleep when there was a knock at the door. Rebekah glared at the door as if that alone would prompt the person on the other side to go away.

"Bekah, will you get that?" Matt asked, as another knock emanated from the painted wood door. Rebekah sighed practically heaving herself from the couch as 'Blood On The Dance Floor' began to play. She pulled open the door and immediately regretted it.

"Rebekah?"

"That _is_ my name, Elena." She hissed more than said in response.

"What are you doing here?" The doe eyed girl asked incredulously.

"I could very well ask you the same thing."

"Matt's _my_ friend." Elena defended, glaring at the girl who had killed her.

"And he's _my_ boyfriend. So? What's your point?" Rebekah sneered back.

"Boyfriend?" Elena said, looking very unhappy about that and more or less devastated but Rebekah didn't care.

"Yes, that is what I said, didn't you hear me or are you deaf as well as irrelevant, whiny and annoying?" Rebekah insulted picking some grunge from under her nails.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked in an offended tone.

"You're excused. Seriously, you can leave because I don't know why you're crawling to Matt now when I haven't seen you here ever since you took that dive off Wickory Bridge." Rebekah said, her annoyance winning over her bid to stay nonchalant with the latest doppelganger. She never really had any patience for any of them.

"You mean since you ran both me and Matt off Wickory Bridge." Elena spat bitterly at that. Rebekah would give her that. She had killed Elena and on the same bridge the girl's parents died on, she wouldn't deny the subtle cruelty in it but she also didn't care for Elena and if she was the only person in the car she wouldn't have cared less if her body was still floating in a car at the bottom of the stream. So with all that in mind Rebekah merely shrugged at her words and continued picking at her fingernails.

"Is there any particular reason you're here because Matt's busy." Elena shifted a little and Rebekah smirked.

"Oh, I know why you're here. So you can't have Stefan and Damon probably rejected you too so here you are trying to get at least Matt to want you." Rebekah chuckled humorlessly before stalking closer to a shifty eyed Elena.

"You may have a lot of people here fooled but I know you Elena Gilbert—",

"You don't know anything about me." She protested weakly.

"I know all about you. You're the kind of girl who comes off as strong and independent and caring and loving towards your friends and family when really the person that you are is defined by the person you're with. You were with Matt, the football jock, so you were Elena the popular cheerleader. You were with Stefan, the tortured vampire fighting for a soul he wasn't sure he had, so you became martyr Elena fighting to stay human in a world populated with creatures who were anything but. Then there's Damon, the edgy darker playboy of a vampire with a soul he isn't sure is worth fighting and you know that you have that darker side to you, that selfish, vindictive, contradictory side to you that delights in toying with guy's hearts left, right and center that comes out in various degrees when you're with him. It's almost sad that you have no idea who you are unless you're romantically attached to someone... of course I wouldn't really care if you dropped dead right in front of me so I won't dwell on the sadness of your existence for too long. However I will say this: you try anything with Matt and I'll torture you within an inch of your life, I'll have you begging for mercy and I'll show you none." Rebekah spat at her, her voice switching octaves and animating as necessary through her speech. Elena looked at Rebekah shocked at her analysis and harsh words to her. The two girls turned as they heard a clatter. Matt stood there wide eyed with a towel around his waist, Rebekah was so focused on Elena she hadn't heard the shower switch off and from Matt's face he had obviously heard their conversation, or at least some of it.

"Matt…" Elena trailed off, she had no idea what she could say to him. Matt shook his head looking disappointed at her.

"What happened to you Elena?" Matt asked quietly.

"What—",

"You have been different ever since your parents died and you can't blame it on the Salvatores because it was even before them. You used them as buffer so you wouldn't have to find yourself after they died and then Jenna and Alaric and John and your birth mom died too… but you don't deal with it, you turn to people to save you from having to deal with it every time: Stefan, Damon, Bonnie even Elijah but you have to save yourself sometimes Elena. We all have been taking this time of actual peace to figure ourselves out, you seem to be the only not doing it and honestly you're the one who needs to the most." Matt told her gently. Elena felt tears welling up in her eyes, it was one thing to hear it from Rebekah but both Damon and Matt in one night?

"I'm not saying this to hurt you because you're my friend but you need to do something about yourself Elena. I think you should leave." Matt continued. Elena nodded almost to herself, looking almost physically hurt before she walked away from the door with tears falling down her face. Oddly enough for Matt, he didn't feel a pang of guilt from what he had said to her, he felt… lighter. Rebekah closed the door and turned to Matt with a small smile.

"That can't have been easy for you to say."

"No but it was necessary. We all need to grow up and Elena's no exception, not this time." Matt explained. He felt good for what he said, it felt right for him to be the one to tell her that. He only hoped she listened.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**** TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie walked across a hill above a dark highway late at night. She had just gotten done hunting, she had managed to wrangle a mountain lion, some rabbits and a deer. She currently was petting a small, furry fox which she had found seemingly abandoned and wounded. Bonnie couldn't bring herself to kill it or leave it (she was already feeling guilty about the other animals she had killed) so she gave it some blood to heal it and decided that she would take it home, after all rabies meant as much to her as the unnecessary oxygen filling her lungs did. She was so absorbed in petting and cuddling the shuddering creature that she almost missed an ominous rustling in the leaves. She stopped and turned around to look behind her but she didn't see anything.

_Must be squirrels or rabbits or something._ She thought to herself reassuringly.

She turned around and began walking again. She heard a larger rustle after a few seconds, a rustle too large to be a small creature like the one she clutched to her torso protectively. She surveyed the whole area this time and just managed to catch a glimpse of glowing yellow eyes behind some bushes. Her head shot up to the sky for only a nanosecond but it was enough time to realize there wasn't a full moon thus it was a hybrid and not a full werewolf. She edged closer to the woods and set the fox in a hollowed out hole in a tree before stepping back into open foliage and taking a defensive stance.

"If you want to kill me, I promise you you're gonna be in for a fight." She said in warning.

"Who said anything about killing you? No, not yet, you'll suffer first." She heard Lily say from behind her, she quickly turned to face her.

"Lily, right? You and I have no grievance between us, we don't even know each other beyond name so what do you want?"

"I want revenge and I will tear this town and everyone in it apart to get it." Lily began to step back into the shadows but before she did she addressed some people behind Bonnie

"Follow orders. Remember: don't kill her, just ensure that she suffers." Bonnie turned again to see three hybrids in wolf form behind her and two in human form with their eyes glowing that disturbing yellow color, veins spread out under their eyes and on their cheeks and their mouth bearing their teeth, teeth that were sharpened so much almost all of them were like canines.

"I guess there's no bargaining with you guys." Bonnie stated rather than questioned. Samuel shook his head in the negative

"Oh well..." Bonnie assessed her situation before she flashed over to one of the vampire formed hybrids and plunged her hand into his chest, wrapping it around his heart and tearing it out just like Rebekah taught her. Immediately one of the wolves tackled her, she threw it off just as it went to bite her and it flew into a tree. She got up and was grabbed around her neck by Samuel who threw her, sending her rolling down the hill and in the path of an oncoming car, she didn't have to worry about it for long though because a wolf hybrid went to tackle her again pushing her to the other side of the road and out of the car's way. She deftly maneuvered her way out from under it and stomped down hard on it back, shattering its spine and putting it to sleep, she ripped its heart out too and watched as it shifted into a woman before her. Another wolf hybrid took the opportunity and jumped at her from the side, lodging its teeth into her left leg.

Bonnie screamed at the pain and immediately tried to get it off, she kicked it with her right foot breaking three ribs at least but it still held on. She felt Samuel pull her head back and bite into her neck and she screamed again as she fell to her knees. She looked around her trying to find some way to get them off she reached for a branch and then used her waning strength to plunge it into Samuel's neck which prompted him to stumble away from her in surprise. She gritted her teeth and ripped her legs from the wolf's jaws, which made skin and flesh rip from her leg but as the wolf made to pounce she balled up her fist and punched him through his chest where his heart was, she pulled her hand away and it shifted into the figure of a man who fell to the floor dead. She turned to where Samuel still struggled with the branch in his throat. She held on to it ready to pop his head off but just as she went to tug it her neck was broken and she was shrouded in darkness. Lily kicked Bonnie's temporarily lifeless body breaking a few ribs to her delight. She spared Samuel a glance before ripping the branch out of his throat.

"She's feisty, strong and skilled for a baby but then again she's got Elijah as her guru." Lily said surveying the damage and the dead hybrids around her.

"Where have you been? I thought you would help? They're dead-" Samuel started to say angrily but was cut off by Lily's calm voice

"Casualties of war. I told you it wouldn't be easy, my car is the one you guys threw her in front of, I've got some old tarp in there, let's get our guys' bodies inside so we can deal with them."

"What about her?"

"She'll wake up with two nasty surprises soon enough, just leave her." The two walked over Bonnie, whose leg and neck were already beginning to turn purple as a result of the two deep werewolf bites she received, just like Lily wanted.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD ****TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**REVIEWS PLZ?**

**AN: I LOVE writing Rebekah because I can be as mean as I want to through her character :D.**

**RANT: Julie Plec, three words: WHAT THE F***? Okay, I'm going to be really candid. I was more upset about Kol's death than Jeremy's. Part of me thinks it didn't really hit that hard because he has died so many times so when it happened I was 'oh, he died?... well that sucks.' Honestly, I feel like they're all taking stupid pills. Everyone was so busy worrying about the damn cure that they didn't give a shit about the Silas part and then you wanna act all f***ing surprised when shit hit the fan? I honestly think the reason Elena was losing her shit wasn't just because Jeremy died and he was the last of her blood family (besides Katherine) but because she knows that at this point all of her family has died to protect her or help her in some way (excluding Katherine who just doesn't give a shit about Elena enough to die for the bitch... nor do I). I wasn't sympathetic to Elena at all, it seemed almost fair to me really. She and Jeremy orchestrated MASS MURDER when they kill Kol (because he was the smartest person in the whole damn town and didn't want to die for Elena which apparently made him the enemy) so as a result Jeremy dies, it's like the world is restoring balance or something.**

**Then you want to get confused when Klaus tries to kill you? What do you expect? You killed his baby brother. For a long time I wanted Klaus to kill everyone. Elena and Jeremy and Stefan and Damon a little bit too, maybe even hurt Bonnie a little. I don't know but I was pissed and shocked at the person Elena has become, I never liked her but I always counted on her watching out for Jeremy first and then she puts him in the path of an Original? Really? Let's stop worrying about getting that bitch the cure and focus on the dude who's about to kill everyone, they seriously need to get their priorities together.**

**As for the Klaus/Hayley hook up? Whatevs, it was just sex. I honestly forgot Hayley existed but I didn't make a big deal out of it. Klaus is a grown man and even if he's in love with Caroline they aren't together, she was with Tyler so he wasn't doing anything wrong and if she got upset about it I'd be disappointed because that's such a double standard and a very Elena-like response. **

**In other news, sassy Stefan gives me all kinds of life! :D Him telling Elena off, standing up for himself, all the Stebekah = so much life and feels for me you guys, just so much. Of course the 'you don't know what I look like when I'm not in love with you' sent me into a tizzy and I was happy for like the whole week. Anytime someone pissed me off I replayed that scene and I was like 'to hell with that bitch because Stefan stood up for himself and held his ground against Elena, he finally retrieved his balls from her kitty jar and I couldn't be happier.' Now we just need to get Damon to retrieve his and we'll be on track.**

**BAMON HUG! YES! Replayed it SO many times, I raped the replay button on Youtube. I smell Bamon cooking soon you guys. Season 6, I'm calling it. I think she's going to go dark and crazy trying to Jeremy back (which I hope doesn't succeed because what if he doesn't want to come back? What if he's happy on the other side with all his family and Anna? Why would he want to go back into the chaos of Mystic Falls, I wouldn't want that) and Damon is probably going to be the only one who notices and brings her back and they get hot and heavy and fall in love. I'm calling it.**

**I hear Elijah's coming soon and I think we might get a bit of Kalijah which I would love but I also think they're going to make Elena kill Katherine which would suck royally. I don't see an interaction between Elijah and Elena going smoothly because she and Jeremy killed Kol but he'd probably think that since her brother is dead they're even... unless he sent Katherine to kill Jeremy (which I have a feeling he did) and Elena definitely can't beat Elijah, I doubt Klaus or Katherine would let her anyway. If Elena kills Elijah it'll be so unrealistic and I will boycot the show for that offense. Julie, you killed Lexi and I was pissed, you killed Rose and I was sad, you killed Alaric and I was hella depressed and you've killed Kol making me angry as f*** you can't take Elijah (or Katherine) too.**

**P.S I recommend you all check out the Stefan the Bamon Fanboy tag on tumblr because it's hilarious and cute. Special shoutout to gitan312 for their awesome and hilarious StBFB drabbles and GIFs. Definitely worth checking out.**


	9. Moment of Awakening

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**Mostly Bonnie-centric and Caroline-centric**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and the following who reviewed: , babyshan211, michelle3737, , Dioramanya, PrincessReya, AequusTempestas, xoMarie, ZOEYSEES, thebutterflylion, flyfree1031, randomlittleme, IsisLes5 and the three Guest for reviewing, it means a lot to me. **

**AN: I was asked why Lily had Bonnie bit if Klaus could just heal her. That is very true and I thought I had gotten it across in the previous chapters that Lily became unhinged mentally when she was turned into a hybrid thus she doesn't really thinks things through but I hope I'll get that across clearer in the future. And here's an explanation beforehand about something: I believe that how deep and how many werewolf bites a vampire gets can affect how quickly the symptoms show up so that's why it might seem a little soon.**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline looked around at the new place Klaus had brought her. They spent two hours at the restaurant chatting and eating when he confessed that that was only a part of the date. They had drove thirty minutes until they reached a little intimately lit diner looking place with a sign reading 'Expression' on the front. She could hear music coming from inside.

"What is this place?" She asked curiously as Klaus opened the door for her.

"A friend of mine own's this place. I think you'll see why I thought it might suit both our fancies once we get inside." Caroline's curiosity peaked to new heights as he led her inside. There wasn't a lot of people, just around about fifty but the place was so small yet quaint that it looked packed except for one table that had a reserved plaque on it. There was a stage on the back wall of the establishment where musicians were set up and two people were on stage. Weirdly, one of them seemed to be painting something.

"Ah, Niklaus. I was wondering when you'd show up for that table." A buxom woman said walking up to them. She had smooth caramel skin the same shade as Bonnie's that didn't really show her age, you wouldn't be able to tell she was a day over 30 if not for the crow's feet around her eyes, Caroline couldn't help but almost feel jealous of the woman's sizable breasts and her jealousy raised when Klaus hugged the woman.

"Caroline, this is an old friend of mine, Theodora, she owns this place. Dora, this is Caroline." Theodora held out her hand for Caroline to shake with a wide smile on her face.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Caroline. Niklaus told me a lot about you, you're even prettier than he said." Caroline would've blushed at that if she was human and suddenly she felt bad for feeling jealous of the woman. She noticed the woman called Klaus 'Niklaus' and wondered just how old of a friend she was.

"Thank you. This is a fine place you have here Ms. Theodora."

"Why thank you and please, Dora is fine."

"How long have you and Nik known each other Dora?" Caroline asked innocently enough.

"Oh, well it's got to be going on eight centuries now, right?" Dora said, contemplatively. Caroline eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Dora was turned by Rebekah. Kol attacked her accidentally and Bex saved her." Klaus explained briefly.

"How is she by the way?" Dora asked, with a bit of reprimand in her voice. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out that Rebekah had been daggered, Dora had always felt a motherly instinct to protect Rebekah. Klaus actually looked abashed at her tone much to Caroline's shock.

"She's fine, off with her human boytoy I reckon." Klaus said pointedly.

"Hmm, well tell her to visit me sometime. You're table is right over there and I hope you two aren't shy and take the stage at some point."

"Thanks Dora." Klaus said, leading Caroline to the table. Caroline decided that Dora gave off a rather comforting maternal air and it was nothing to feel jealous of but she'd never tell Klaus she felt that way anyway.

"Take the stage? And do what?" Caroline inquired. Klaus pointed to two women who were on stage.

"Dora's idea of a roundabout karaoke night. One person sings or recites poetry while the other paints or draws a picture inspired by the song in the time it takes them to sing the song."

"Oh, that's inventive." Caroline commented, watching one woman sing a rendition of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' while the other used charcoal to draw across some canvas paper. When the song was finished the woman drawing turned the picture around to show the crowd a drawing of she and her friend shopping and laughing. Caroline clapped with the crowd as the women left the stage and the emcee walked over to the microphone.

"Anyone is welcome to come right on up folks." He reminded people. Caroline spared Klaus a glance and then did a quick double take as she saw him stand up.

"What are you doing?" She asked wide eyed.

"He said anyone could go up and I want to hear you sing." Klaus said smirking and holding his out to her.

"No, no. Nik, no." Caroline protested but Klaus grabbed her gently from her seat and pulled her to the stage.

"Looks like we have some takers." The emcee announced in the microphone before turning to the blonde duo.

"Just tell the musicians what you want to sing and good luck." He told them moving to get some new canvas paper for the easel.

"Don't be nervous, just sing from the heart." Klaus advised Caroline before sitting down before the easle.

_From the heart, something from the heart._ Caroline thought before turning to the musicians and telling them what she wanted to sing. 'Arms' by Christina Perri began to play and Caroline poured all the confusion and excitement and conflicting feelings Klaus could spark up in her into the song.

_**How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?**_  
_**I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown.**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls.**_  
_**I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling.**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close.**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

Klaus was drawing furiously but his eyes kept flickering to Caroline out of the corner of his eye. Her voice flowed beautifully through the song and warmed him to his very core. She was gorgeous standing there with her eyes closed as she immersed herself into the song. The song that spoke to him more than the crowd realized but Klaus knew Caroline didn't just pick the song for her but him too.

_**The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved.**_  
_**I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone.**_  
_**You put your arms around me**_  
_**and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...**_

_**I hope that you see right through my walls.**_  
_**I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling.**_  
_**I'll never let a love get so close.**_  
_**You put your arms around me and I'm home.**_

She was finished singing all too soon and Klaus looked at the drawing he had made. It was only half finished but it was clearly a perfect replica of Caroline standing before the microphone belting the song out. He turned it towards the crowd just as the woman who drew before him had. Caroline turned to look at it and they smiled at each other as the crowd applauded them. There was still some ways to go for them but they were more than willing to do the work.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Stefan sat watching as Valerie practically wolfed down the third helping of burger and fries in front of her, no pun intended. They had left the bar and went to the diner to eat. They talked just like they were old friends. It was easy talking to her but Stefan noticed she seemed distracted by something, something that was making her eat as if she were a starving man. Stefan started chuckling before he could stop himself and she looked up at him curiously.

"Just… I'm wondering where it all goes." Stefan commented. Valerie looked down at the food starting to feel embarrassed. She ate more when she was nervous and as a wolf and now a hybrid she had a much higher metabolism so she didn't care for curbing her appetite much at all but still she was shocked at how much of a slob she probably seemed like. She grabbed a napkin wiping her mouth and hands before pushing her food away. She felt sick to her stomach worrying about Bonnie and she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she would burst.

"I didn't mean to turn you off your food." Stefan said but Valerie shook her head at that.

"No it's not you, it's just…"

"Yeah?" Stefan asked concerned.

"We need to go." Valerie announced, pulling some money from her purse and placing it on the table before Stefan could stop her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him outside hurriedly.

"What? Why? Valerie, what's going on?" Valerie sighed heavily before she spoke.

"I was sent to distract you tonight, Stefan." She said guiltily.

"What?"

"Lily, one of the hybrids, is planning an attack on Bonnie and to bite her. Lily sent me to distract you. It was such short notice that I couldn't warn Bonnie and I had no choice but to just do it. I know if I didn't Lily would take it out on Cassandra, I'm sorry." Valerie said in one breath.

"Valerie, we've been here for an hour. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Stefan exclaimed walking fast towards the woods that were across the street from the diner.

"I didn't know what to do. You don't know Lily like I do but you've met her and you know she's not sane anymore. She's consumed with this need for vengeance and she isn't thinking her actions through, she just wants to hurt people. She doesn't care anymore. She's dangerous like this especially since Klaus has no control over her." Valerie retorted following closely behind Stefan as they went into the woods.

"I didn't want to do this, Stefan. I didn't want to do this charade with you because I do consider you my friend. It's why I told you. I didn't want even more people to be hurt in the crossfire by Lily. I- I was just trying to protect you and Cassandra too." Valerie explained further.

Briefly Stefan wondered if Damon felt this angry when Stefan did what he felt was necessary to protect him despite others being hurt or if Elena felt this way too but he quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on maneuvering his way back to Mystic Falls.

"Let's just hope we can find Bonnie in one piece." Stefan said shortly, using his vamp speed to zoom through the forest and Valerie followed him hoping against hope that Lily didn't hurt Bonnie too badly.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Bonnie groaned as she began to wake up. She felt a throbbing pain in her neck and her leg and it flared up angrily as she moved.

_What the hell?_ She thought trying to remember exactly what happened to her. She sat up and looked around before her eyes were drawn to the multiple festering gashes on her legs which were surrounded by painful looking purple, black and blue veins and she knew exactly what it was.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as Samuel, Lily and some other hybrids attacking her rushed back into her memory. She lifted her hand hesitantly to her neck and quickly drew it away but not before feeling that a bite was there as well. She felt her breath coming heavier at that, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to call someone but she only pulled out the crushed remains of it, her phone had broken apart during the fight. Bonnie cursed when she realized she had no way of communicating with anyone but nevertheless she used a nearby tree to help her stand up and hobbled painfully from out of the trees towards the road wondering what time it was. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon had reached its apex, it was midnight already which meant she had been unconscious for roughly three hours now.

Bonnie started to limp her way down the road intent on getting to Boarding House as it was closest to where she was. When she felt a sudden rush hit her head, she was still standing in the road, logically she knew that, but as she looked around all she could see was the walls of her Grams' living room.

"Bonnie?" She heard a voice she hadn't heard in so long call to her, she turned around quickly but she didn't see anything. The stretch of road was back. Bonnie shook her head trying to clear it and focus on getting to someone who could help her. She closed her eyes as she felt her vision swim. She opened her eyes and she was staring at green eyes identical to her own. She looked around and she was back in her Grams' house in the living room sitting on the couch next to her. They had cups of herbal tea in their hands. Bonnie looked down at the mug in her hands,

"Child, you going drown in the tea or drink it?" She heard her Grams scold her gently but it was distant as if on the wind.

"Sorry Grams." She said, lifting the imaginary mug to her parched lips.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Sheila asked Bonnie.

"It was... I did... I'm not sure." Bonnie said trying to remember what was real through the haze settling over her brain.

"But you're not... you died." Bonnie uttered out.

"Died? Child, what are you talking about I'm right here. That must've been a dream or something." Sheila told her, sipping her tea.

"A dream..." Bonnie said, not realizing in the eyes of any spectators she would look crazy standing on the road, swaying on her feet, talking to herself and drinking from an imaginary mug.

"Bonnie, would you wash these please?" Her Grams said, passing her the mug in her hand.

"Of course," Bonnie mumbled, moving to what she thought was a kitchen but was really the middle of the road, the road where a black sleek car was now barreling down straight towards the hallucinating vampire.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon drove down the street aimlessly. He needed it to take his mind off of the exchange with Elena. If Alaric was alive Damon would be at the Grill drinking away the experience with Ric who would be stammering advice not really sure what to say about it as he was just as connected with Elena as he was with Damon… but Alaric was dead, he had been for some time now. Damon still missed him, he wouldn't tell anyone but he did. So as he couldn't be with the man in person he had gone to Alaric's grave with a bottle of Jack and alternated between insulting the headstone and telling it all his problems as if it was a viable Alaric replacement.

Damon sighed, usually he'd have Stefan or Bonnie to occupy his time so he wasn't thinking so much about his fallen friend but both were otherwise occupied and Caroline was off with Klaus so he all he could do was drive around with no destination hoping that the sky would fall or some horrible fortune would befall someone so as to kick his ass in motion and take away the Alaric pain. Damon squinted as he saw something faintly in the road about a mile in front of him.

_Is that a deer or something?_ He thought driving closer. As he did he realized it was a person stumbling in front of his car. He slammed on the brakes as the person stopped right in front of his car and the car stopped a foot in front of the person.

_What the actual fuck?_ He thought angrily. He wasn't in the mood for crazy, suicidal or drunk people right now. Damon's fangs were itching to sink into this idiot's neck and his fingers tingling with the sensation to snap the woman's worthless neck but he repressed those feelings, he doubted Bonnie or Stefan would be pleased if he killed this person and the body count had been low as of late, he wasn't looking to change that fact. So he stayed in his car and beeped his horn for the person to move but they didn't seem to hear it as they were moving their hands around in the air doing… something. It took Damon a few seconds to realize they were pantomiming washing dishes.

I_'m going to mow this person down if they don't move._ He thought irritably, honking his horn again. This time it seemed to catch the woman's attention. The woman seemed to look around before she turned to the car. Damon felt his face turn up in shock as he saw that it was Bonnie and she looked horrible. Damon quickly exited his car and walked over to her. He perused her quickly and could see the wolf bite on her neck and various ones on her leg. She was sweating already and her eyes were slightly unfocused and clouded, the bites were affecting her already.

"Dammit Bonnie, I told you to tell Elijah or Klaus. But did you listen to me? Of course not, you're too busy trying to save the hybrids. Leave the animal rescue work to PETA, would you Bennett?" Damon grumbled at her. Even in her slightly delirious state she glared hard at him.

"Please, go right ahead and use this moment – when I'm standing here in immense pain and in the process of dying – to say 'I told you so'. My head only feels like the inside of a drum and my insides feel like it's turning into mystery meat but I'll just wait until you're done amusing yourself or chastising me or whatever you're doing." She shot back sarcastically. Damon rolled his eyes but still moved forward and lifted her frail, fevered form into his arms and moved towards his car. He opened the door and placed her in the passenger's seat before zooming over to the driver's seat and getting in, doing a U-turn and heading to the Boarding House.

"Why didn't you call me?" Damon asked, taking out his cell phone to call Klaus.

"Phone… broke." Bonnie said as she felt herself starting to slip back into a hallucination. Damon watched her talking to the dashboard as if it was Caroline and focused back on the call as it kept ringing and then went to voice mail.

"The hell? Pick up the phone, Klaus." Damon grumbled.

"He's on a date with Caroline." Bonnie told him, having regained lucidity again rather quickly this time.

"Probably turned off his phone off or put it on silent." She continued. Damon tried Caroline but her phone went to voice mail too.

_What the hell are they doing? _He thought.

"S'okay. They'll be back soon." Bonnie reassured as she saw Damon's frustration.

"You're the one dying not me so I think it's customary that I do the reassuring not the other way around." Damon quipped.

"It seems I'm much more calm about this than you are which is weird considering that you have more experience with this than me." Bonnie quipped right back. Damon rolled his eyes, even when she's dying the banter never ceased.

"You're right, I have more experience with this. That's exactly why I'm worried." Damon said, thinking back on Rose and his own werewolf bite.

"Worried? You're worried about me? That would imply that you cared about me." Bonnie said a little surprised.

"Is that so hard to believe, little bird?" Damon said, not bothering to deny it.

"... No, I guess not." They were silent for a while before Bonnie spoke.

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." Bonnie said, her voice cracking a bit. Damon was acutely reminded of when she had first turned and she admitted her fear then too, he had been there to comfort her just like now.

"I was scared too when it was me going through what you are now." He admitted to her, knowing that she hated showing vulnerability and if he told her about his she'd feel better.

"But the difference here is that we know what the cure is and you're going to get it. You just have to hold tight, you'll be fine." Damon continued. Bonnie nodded looking gratefully at Damon, her head still ached but she found herself moving over to rest her head on Damon's shoulder. Damon reached his arm around hugging Bonnie to his side as she trembled from the fever. He'd take care of her until Klaus came to save her, he promised himself.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Caroline held her shoes in her hands staring out at the water before her on top of the cliff with Klaus at her side. After they had sang and painted on stage twice more, talked and watched other's performances Klaus had taken her to this low cliff overlooking the water. It was low enough that the excess spray from the waves crashing against the cliff side hit Caroline's skin, refreshing her every time it did.

"Places like this, places of natural genuine beauty always make me feel content." Klaus commented looking out at the dark water.

"Makes you feel close to your old home, doesn't it?" Caroline stated more than questioned. Klaus smiled at her,

"You know me well."

"Hmm." Caroline let out with a smile.

"Is this what you meant?" Caroline asked after a few moments of comfortable, tranquil quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"When you first saved me, when Tyler bit me and you convinced me not to give up, the first time I saw that you had a heart and were a real person. You said there was a whole world waiting for me, great cities and art and music and… genuine beauty." Caroline recalled wistfully.

"You remember all that?" Klaus asked surprised.

"Of course. Your words meant a lot to me. It convinced me not to let myself die, which I was pretty set on doing at the time. My birthday, knowing that I looked the same as I did last year and I would a year from then, five years, ten years, a century… I was ready to let go." Caroline said, recalling her feelings at the time sadly.

"Why? I always wondered why someone as effervescent as you was ready to… give up." Klaus said, recalling walking into the room that day and seeing both fear and a glimmer of hope in Caroline's eyes when she asked if he was there to kill her.

"It might seem weird but something I always looked forward to every year was seeing how much I had changed since last year. Whether it be that my hair was longer, curlier or that I'd grown an inch or two or even if I was probably seeing a change that wasn't there but I could convince myself that was I was happy, I was content with myself changing and growing older, I wanted that." Klaus looked at her surprised.

"Shocking, I know. Caroline Forbes, definition of the prom queen, wants to get old but that birthday, my eighteenth birthday... I knew that no matter how much I tried to convince myself there would be no change from last year, there can't be. I am an unchanging entity, I'm stuck… frozen. Immortality…" Caroline trailed off.

"Sounds good on paper." Klaus said, finishing Caroline's thought. She nodded her head at that.

"But… I think one might find that all the excess time we have isn't so bad if you have someone to spend it with." Klaus said almost hesitantly. Caroline looked over at Klaus and smiled, before bringing her hand up to stroke the stubble on his cheeks. They leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting each other's in the middle and molding against the other perfectly. Both of them were too into the kiss to notice when Klaus' phone which was on silent lit up in his pocket or when Caroline's, also on silent, lit up in her purse.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

**AN: I think this might be my shortest chapter. I was going to make it longer but decided to put the other stuff in a different chapter because if I put here this chapter would get too long. **

**REVIEWS PLZ?**

**TVD Review/Rant – I'm really happy that I called Kalijah and it happened. I ship Katherine/Elijah so much, I can't help it. Daniel Gillies and Nina Dobrev's chemistry is undeniable. I'll admit that I only find Elena tolerable if Elijah is somehow involved. And Katherine is just so awesome, she and Elijah compliment each other's bad-assness. I knew damn well she didn't give the cure to Rebekah and that she had more up her sleeve. Katherine permanently has a place reserved in my heart after she gave the cure to Elijah and snapped Elena's neck (tee-hee).**** I hope Kalijah's endgame.**

**The last Damon/Stefan scene I actually liked. I like Damon talking so flippantly about Elena and apologizing to Stefan. He seems to be trying to salvage his pride but I'll watch out for him going back to his old, submissive ways when it comesto Elena. Stefan's officially not under Elena's thumb anymore and if he did leave Mystic Falls I'd want him to go to New Orleans with Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah. I can't wait until 'The Originals' spin off. I'll probably watch it more than 'TVD', it's going to be kickass. The Originals are about to be back in affect and I can't wait to see what happens. I'm disappointed Elijah didn't say anything to Elena about Kol but I hope it happens soon.**

**As for Elena… I seriously could care less if she lives or dies, has her humanity or doesn't or is a vampire or not. Rebekah deserves that cure more than Elena ever did but because it's Elena they're going to give her the cure. Whatever, she'll be easier to kill I guess and Rebekah will probably kill Elena if she takes the cure (I hope!) **

**The Klaroline fight was so hot, I thought they would kiss but it didn't happen. I think it will before the season's over but let's see. Joseph did so good this episode, it made me love him as an actor even more. **

**I'm pissed off that Damon and Stefan are chasing after Elena while Silas is out there, he definitely takes precedence over Elena.**

**There was no Bonnie this episode, which made it not as awesome as it could've been but next episode there had better be some Bonnie. **

**I don't think Tyler's coming back at all. I don't think it's down to Klaus but the fact that he has no family at this point. They're all dead because of all the supernatural shit going on in Mystic Falls and he can't stay there anymore. However, unlike with Elena (who I guess is in the same situation as Tyler) I actually care about his pain and not Elena's. He had a choice and he didn't turn it off so I guess that just means he's stronger than Elena (supposedly the strongest person on the show), despite having basically the same grief. **

**Then again, Tyler's uncle and father didn't die because of him only his mother did where as ALL of Elena's family died for her in some way or other. **

**But Elena has way more people in her corner, people who are there for her, than Tyler so… no. She needs to suck it up. If Tyler could do it, even though he basically only has Caroline, so can Elena.**


	10. Tick

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites, you guys make it worthwhile.**

**AN: I have nothing to say about the show at this point. You all know what happened (otherwise you live under a rock) and I am still pissed off about what became of Bonnie and Stefan. I thought I would be able to boycott TVD to watch The Originals but that looks like it's going to be a load of fuckery as well so… IDK. Basically I've been grieving and then tumblr happened. Between Bamon week, the Stilas/Bonnie the Stilas fangirl tag, Stefan the Bamon fanboy tag and Bamon fanfics/gifsets/etc I feel a little better so I want to focus on this fic and fuck the show and Julie Plec's illogical ass at this point. If I do watch season 5 I'll only be watching for Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan so they better find a way to bring Bonnie back and save Stefan. Damon better get off his ass, stop smirking about some slut bitch deciding that he's her dick of the week and do something productive to make me remember why I liked him in the first place. **

***SIGH*I said I wouldn't rant but I'm ranting. Let's just get on with the chapter.**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD **

Damon walked into his room carrying a shivering Bonnie towards his bed where he laid her down and removed her shoes. He pulled back the covers and was about to pull them over her when she stopped him.

"No, I'm b-burning u-up." Bonnie stuttered.

"Your skin is freezing cold, even for a vampire." Damon protested.

"Well, I feel like my body is on fire." Damon sighed, remembering that feeling all too well.

"Okay, we'll compromise." He said before he pulled the covers up to her waist then opened the window as wide as possible to let the cool breeze in. Bonnie sighed upon feeling it, barely able to keep her eyes open. He left the room and zoomed to the basement and grabbed some blood bags and ice packs from the freezer. He zoomed to the kitchen next and squeezed some blood into a mug before putting it in the microwave. He grabbed some gauze from the cabinet and medical tape and placed them on a tray along with the ice packs. He grabbed the mug once it finished heating up and placed it on the tray as well before walking upstairs.

Surprisingly, Bonnie was still awake though her eyelids drooped heavily. He placed the tray on the bedside table then took one of the ice packs off the tray and placed it to the bite on Bonnie's neck. He wrapped the gauze around her neck before securing it with medical tape so the pack didn't fall off or shift around then did the same to the bite on her leg. The ice packs would ease the stinging, burning sensation if only a little. He went to the bathroom and filled a basin with cold water and a rag before he brought it into the room.

He looked at Bonnie with indecision before putting the basin on the side drawer, sitting next to her and pulling her up gently. He held her so her cheek rested on his shoulder and the warmth of his body enveloped hers causing her to shiver from the many different temperatures affecting her. He removed her long sleeved, knit sweater as well as her tank top leaving her in her bra. He reached over and unclasped her bra but left it on, all that time Bonnie was silent. Damon was sure she probably wasn't lucid at the moment or she'd freak out. He reached over to the drawer, dipped the rag in the cold water and wrung any excess water out of it before moving Bonnie's long brown hair over her shoulder and gently pressing the cloth to Bonnie's back. He could feel Bonnie's sigh on his neck as her head was still resting on his shoulder and her barely concealed chest was pressed to his. He could feel her clammy skin through his silk shirt but that only put him more on edge. She needed to get better. As much as he didn't like it, she needed Klaus. Damon felt Bonnie wrap her arms gingerly around his waist, hugging him as he continued wiping her skin.

"Not trying to take advantage of me, are you?" Bonnie asked weakly with a joking edge to her voice.

"Well, I will say this: this isn't exactly what thought would happen when I finally got you half naked in my bed." Damon replied sarcastically. Bonnie chuckled lightly. She turned her head away from his neck and towards the window as she was hit with a coughing fit but she answered anyway.

"In your dreams, Salvatore." She rasped out.

"Every single one, little bird." He quipped, running the cloth down over her shoulders. Bonnie smiled slightly at the pet name before she frowned a little.

"Did you get ahold of Klaus or Caroline?"

"No." Damon replied curtly.

"Hmm." Bonnie muttered with apathy, pressing her face further into Damon's shoulder.

"Don't worry."

"_I'm_ not worried, _you_ are."

"... Maybe."

"Don't be. I'll be fine." Bonnie reassured.

"Once again, you're the one dying so I should do the comforting not the other way around." Damon commented.

"I'm surprised I have to do any comforting at all." Bonnie muttered under her breath. She obviously didn't mean for him to hear it but he did.

"Why is it so surprising?" He asked. Bonnie sighed a little before answering.

"I just... I know we've been hanging out more and have practically seen each other every day since I became a vampire. I know we're friends but I guess after everything that's happened in the past between us... I still get surprised by this Damon who cares about someone other than Elena and occasionally Stefan. This Damon who is actually working to be a big brother, who has helped me a lot with my vampirism, who convinced me not to die, who is actually concerned for me and Caroline and wants us safe, the Damon taking care of me now. You've changed... a lot. You're still sarcastic and at times irrational but that's just you. You aren't snapping people's necks when you don't get your way anymore or compelling yourself your own personal blood bag/sex toy. You've changed for the better Damon. I think the reason its happening now is because you did it for yourself not for Elena." Bonnie told him while wrapping her arms his waist slightly tighter and snuggling her head further into his shoulder. Damon was silent for a few seconds while stroking her back with the cloth.

"Maybe I didn't just do it for myself. Maybe I did it partly for Stefan and... for you." Damon said lowly. Bonnie sluggishly pulled her head from Damon's shoulder and looked him in the eye. She could see into him, he was sure. Deep within him, straight into his soul and he didn't think she'd like everything that was there. Katherine hadn't and neither had Elena. Bonnie stared at Damon and could see the beginning of an emotion she had felt but never truly received in return. His eyes practically sparkled and begged for something: to understand him, to accept him, not to reject any piece of him, to one day love him. Bonnie was changing right alongside Damon but to the core she was fundamentally the same just like he was and their souls always combatted each other's. But maybe it was because they let it, because they didn't have time get over the bad stuff before more bad stuff piled up around them, because they were both devoted to Elena but wanted very different things for her, because they would do different things for her. However, now their lives no longer revolved around her. They were their own person now and they deserved to be happy with or without her.

Bonnie stared into Damon's eyes, eyes that were asking her to love him one day and in that second she made her decision.

"Okay." Bonnie whispered before moving her arms to wrap around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder once more. Damon wasn't sure what the "okay" meant but he knew something had just shifted in his and Bonnie's dynamic, something big so she has to stay alive so they could explore it. He resolved while wrapping his arms around Bonnie to return the embrace.

She just has to live.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus and Caroline sped down the highway in his car. He knew he was over the speed limit but he really didn't care. He wasn't expecting to feel this concerned for Bonnie but after he and Caroline checked their phones and saw they were filled with voice mails and texts from Stefan expressing concern for Bonnie and Damon telling them about the attack, he was right behind Caroline running to his car to get back into town to cure Bonnie. He first thought it was just guilt because it was _his_ hybrids that attacked her as a result of _his_ actions but when you live in a house for a month with someone you run into each other every now again. He and Bonnie did have some issues but they did bond a bit over the time she was there. He vividly could remember a surprisingly civil interaction the two once had.

**FLASHBACK**

_Klaus was in his art studio painting a landscape of a particular clearing he had found in Mystic Falls. It was the clearing that Ayanna had spelled to remain still through time. The clearing in which he and Rebekah had etched a pentagram into a stone together, the clearing Kol took Rebekah to when she tried to kill herself. He hadn't been there in some time but he went earlier and let the nature flow through him and it made him feel so alive that he had to come back and paint it. He didn't hear Bonnie walking past the room or hear her stop and peer in. He was so engrossed he didn't notice her walk into the room and sit on a chair and watch him paint the clearing. He was going into detail on the pond that resided in the clearing when she finally spoke up._

"_Lily pads." She said capturing his attention. He turned to see her sat comfortably on a chair by his drawing desk with her legs crossed over each other and leaning her chin on her hand watching him intently._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You should add the lily pads to the pond. That's what you're missing in the painting." Klaus looked back at the painting and noticed that that was what was missing. He turned to his pallet, cleaned his brush and then began to dab it in green paint. _

"_Rebekah took me there, you know? She told me about the fact that she used to be a witch and that she almost killed herself after she was turned. She told me that Kol had taken her there to make her see that she should keep fighting, keep living despite being a vampire and then she did the same thing for me. It was beautiful, so still yet so vibrant." Bonnie said nostalgically._

"_Yes, Ayanna's creation is quite something to behold." He agreed focusing on the painting._

"_You two were close weren't you? You and Ayanna?"_

"_She… was like a second mother to me. She taught me a lot growing up. She protected me from Mikael more than Esther did and she nursed the wounds he inflicted on me. She was an amazing woman and a very skilled witch. You should consider yourself lucky to be related to her." Klaus replied fondly, thinking of the dark skinned woman who nurtured him when he was younger._

"_I met her once, while I was dead and about to transition. She spoke about you and your siblings as if you were her own children. She obviously loves you all very much even after everything you've all done. She tried her best to save you all from Esther even from the other side. She's helped me a lot too."_

"_Ayanna had a big heart. She always saw the good in people. Even in my family after we were turned. I don't know why."_

"_Me neither." Bonnie replied absentmindedly. The two remained silent as Klaus continued painting and Bonnie watched him before she spoke again._

"_Is she the reason you didn't use a Bennett witch in the sacrifice?" Bonnie asked. Klaus turned around to face her then as she stared at him curiously before continuing._

"_You could've used a Bennett witch. We are… I mean we were… I mean they are…" Bonnie struggled to get that bit of her sentence out. She didn't know how to refer to her family's heritage. Did it really include her anymore? Even when talking about past events, should she include herself? Klaus waited patiently for Bonnie to reformulate her words. She cleared her throat before foraging on. _

"_The Bennett clan is stronger and more powerful than the Martin clan. There isn't just me, there are my cousins Lucy and her brother, Davan, as well as other cousins with magic and I'm sure you know about them. My loyalty was to Elena so it would've been harder to use me the way you did Greta but Lucy doesn't care about Elena, you could've used her but you didn't. Is it because of your feelings about Ayanna?" Bonnie asked inquiringly. Klaus had never really sat and thought about why he didn't use a Bennett witch back then but he supposed it was due to some lasting loyalty to Ayanna._

"_I… suppose she may have had a hand in me not using you all. Then when I became a hybrid I needed you to unlink us to protect myself as well as Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Elijah." Klaus turned back to his painting as he said the next words._

"_I… I apologize for what happened to your mother and you as a result of my actions. I recognize that the decisions I made resulted in you losing a lot of things you hold dear. I'm sorry." Bonnie stared at Klaus' back. She wasn't sure what to say about that. He wasn't the only person she had lost important things to. There was also Damon, Stefan, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy and many others but she had forgiven all of them even when sometimes they didn't apologize for the things they had done to her and here Klaus was actually apologizing to her. She knew it was Caroline's influence on him._

"_Don't mess up with Caroline. She's more forgiving than most but even she can't forgive some things if you push her too far. So do yourself a favor and just don't push her." Bonnie said suddenly. Klaus turned around to see Bonnie staring at him with a serious expression on her face._

"_Because if you do I will make sure you regret it." She warned with finality clear in her voice. Klaus nodded wordlessly and Bonnie nodded back and watched him turn to his painting once more._

"_Thanks for the apology by the way." She said before the two descended once more into silence and Bonnie continued to watch him paint the clearing with a greater sense of peace filling the both of them._

**END FLASHBACK**

Klaus sighed as he snapped out of his memory. He did consider Bonnie somewhat of a friend if not an ally and he knew Caroline would be crushed if she died so she just couldn't die, period. He looked over to the passenger side and he noticed Caroline shaking in her seat. He reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it in his own.

"Don't worry, we will get there in time. She'll be just fine." He said comfortingly.

"I just, I don't understand. Why would they attack Bonnie?" Caroline questioned, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I fully intend to get answers from them for this. I'll take care of it, I promise." He replied holding her hand tighter. Caroline nodded while holding back tears and thinking concernedly about Bonnie. While she was enjoying her time with Klaus Bonnie had been attacked and was now dying. She knew her friend wouldn't blame her but she blamed herself.

"God, she has to be okay. She has to get through this." Caroline said almost to herself.

"She will, I'll make sure of that." Klaus reassured again before kissing Caroline's hand. She smiled a little and turned to thank him but was cut off when three canisters came smashing through the back window. The two turned around just as gaseous vervain and wolfsbane started to fill the car. The two broke into coughing fits as the poison entered their lungs and filled the car so rapidly that their vision was obscured. They both began to feel themselves losing consciousness and soon Klaus lost control of the car and ended up slamming into a tree before the two finally passed out.

Down the road Lily and Samuel stepped out of a pick-up truck, leaving seven other hybrids sitting in the truck bed watching them, and began to walk towards the gas filled car. They both ripped the doors off their hinges and Lily snared at the two barely visible forms within the car. They pulled them out of the totaled vehicle and away from the gas and injected Caroline with a needle full of vervain and Klaus with a tranquilizer dart full of vervain and wolfsbane mixed together.

"This was the plan all along wasn't it?" Samuel asked, lifting up Klaus and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Of course it was. I'm not stupid enough to think that Klaus couldn't just cure the Bennett bitch as soon as they got wind of what happened. I just let Cassie and Valerie think I was so insane that I wasn't thinking straight. We can't trust them, we know we can't." Lily sneered thinking of her traitorous comrades. She grabbed Caroline's foot and began dragging her to the truck.

"We remove Klaus from the equation and who's there to save Bonnie?" Lily said mockingly, putting Caroline in the back with Klaus.

"So what's the next phase of this plan?" One of the hybrids sitting in the truck bed asked.

"We take them to the cellars and make sure they suffer." Lily replied before hopping into the truck and driving off, leaving Klaus' car a wreck in the middle of the highway. She didn't see the two pair of brown eyes watching her drive away.

"Why didn't we attack them again?" Kol asked his companion watching the hybrids drive away with his brother and the pretty blonde he fancied.

"Because hybrids are stronger than you give them credit for especially when they are so many of them. They could easily have killed us and the fact that we haven't fed in a while wouldn't exactly help." Katherine answered, narrowing her eyes in the direction the car left.

The two were traveling together simply because they were tasked with the same assignment. Klaus had asked Kol ages ago to try to find Bonnie's father to bring him back to Mystic Falls so he could invite Bonnie into her house. Klaus was doing it to get into Bonnie's good graces at first but he genuinely wanted to give her that gift. However, Kol being Kol got distracted from the task. As a result, Elijah asked Katherine to join Kol and to find Rudy Bennett. Katherine and Elijah had been together when he left Mystic Falls following his mother's first plot to kill all his siblings. They had talked about what happened centuries prior and dealt with much of the mistranslation that had occurred and the two had reconciled. He kept her away mostly because he didn't trust Klaus around her but now it seemed like Kol and Katherine had come back just in time.

"You're one of the best trackers I know, you think you could tail them while I call for back up?" Katherine asked Kol already pulling out her phone to call Elijah.

"Of course." Kol said with a mischievous smirk.

"Don't do anything to get yourself killed because I will not be getting the blame for your idiocy, Kol." Katherine warned without looking at him whilst dialing Elijah's number. Kol rolled his eyes but nodded before running off and following the hybrids' truck at a safe distance.

"Katerina." Elijah answered with a clear smile in his voice. Katherine smiled a little before remembering the task at hand.

"We have a problem."

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon looked at his watch and saw that an hour had passed since he last called Klaus and Caroline. He knew they had to have noticed his texts and calls by now so he knew that officially something was wrong at this point. He looked into his room and saw Bonnie lying on his bed with her tank top back on "talking" to her Grams. She had been in and out of both lucidity and consciousness but either way he didn't want to alert her of any danger that Klaus and Caroline may be in. He leaned against the door jam and watched her speak to thin air.

"I'm sorry Grams." Bonnie rasped out looking next to her where her Grams sat on the bed stroking her hair.

"For what, baby?"

"For my magic hurting you. I'm so sorry."

"Bonnie, I'm fine now." Sheila reassured.

"What?"

"You haven't killed anyone, you haven't transgressed against nature in that way and your presence as well as Caroline's is having a good influence on the Originals. You're doing good Bonnie. The witches on the other side know that and with Ayanna and Emily's help I'm okay now."

"Wait, is this a hallucination or a dream? Are you real?"

"As real as I can be."

"How do I know that?" Bonnie asked desperately wanting concrete affirmation that this exchange was real. She'd been waiting to hear of her grandmother's fate for a month. Was this really confirmation or just her failing mind playing tricks?

"I suppose you'll have to wait until you're better to know. Let me tell you one more thing before I go: whether you're a witch or a vampire hell if you were an ogre I'd still love you, baby girl. Never ever doubt that. I'm so glad you have people there for you now and don't you worry, you'll pull through this." Sheila said earnestly before kissing Bonnie's forehead, then wiping her thumb on Bonnie's forehead where she kissed her as she saw her lipstick left a mark.

"Don't go Grams." Bonnie weakly protested as her Grams stood up.

"I have to. I don't belong here. Oh and I know what's happening between you and Damon. You're changing him too, sweetheart but still be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Bonnie watched her Grams disappear and she felt tears slipping from eyes. Damon pushed off the wall as Bonnie soon started to groan from pain.

"Bonnie?" He called, leaning over to see her face. Bonnie lazily looked over to Damon but didn't say a word, just looked at him with tired pained eyes. Damon gently laid down in the bed next to Bonnie and pulled her stiff body over to him so her head laid on his chest. He began stroking her hair comfortingly feeling helpless as there was nothing he could do but sit with her and wait for the wave of pain to pass. Five minutes later Bonnie's tense body relaxed in Damon's arms and she burrowed further into his chest looking for more comfort.

"You know when I first met you I never thought I'd be anywhere near this close to you." Bonnie commented.

"You had no problem being close to me when we first met." Damon replied.

"What are you talking about? I didn't like you, you were harassing me about Caroline and the crystal and I ran away from you." Bonnie replied.

"That's not the first time we met."

"What?"

"You don't remember? You should have when you turned. The compulsion should have worn off." Bonnie turned her head up to look at Damon inquiringly.

"When you were sixteen, by the library, with three other vampires I met you before I officially came to Mystic Falls. Hell, that was even before I met Elena." Damon said trying to jog her memory.

"I mean I had a dream about you saving me but—"

"That was the compulsion wearing off. You weren't in tune with your powers at the time so you were susceptible to compulsion." Bonnie focused hard trying to recall the dream which now turned out to be a memory through her hazy mind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_16 year old Bonnie Bennett sat in the Mystic Falls local library going on nine at night. She wouldn't usually be here this late but her laptop had an unfortunate meeting with Caroline's caffeine addiction and it was currently in Matt's care being fixed. She had a term paper due the next day with Mr. Tanner and the tyrant of a man wouldn't hesitate to give her an F if she was even a second late. Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued typing out her report on Joan of Arc._

"_Bonnie? You're still here." She heard and looked up at the librarian, Olivia, as the older girl looked at Bonnie inquiringly._

"_Report for Mr. Tanner and my laptop is out of commission for the time being." Bonnie explained._

"_I get it, I really do, but I have to close up soon. Two more minutes." The recent high school graduate said. Bonnie nodded and watched Olivia disappear in the vast library before turning back to the computer. She needed more time. She looked up and saw the bathroom was just within her view. With quick thinking she saved the file to the computer and then grabbed her bag before making a beeline for the bathroom. She went into one of the stalls and locked the door, stepping up on the toilet so she wasn't seen and patiently waited for Olivia to be gone._

"_Bonnie?!" She heard her calling. The call steadily got closer. Bonnie held her breathe as Olivia came into the bathroom calling for her._

"_Huh. Guess she left." The girl mumbled to herself before walking out of the bathroom. Bonnie listened to her flicking off lights and walking to the front door and then listened to the door close and lock. She let out the breathe she was holding but didn't move for another two minutes. When she was sure Olivia was gone she left the bathroom and went back to the computer desk. She flicked on the desk light, opened up the computer and continued working. _

_Bonnie worked on her paper for the next hour in solitude before she finally finished and then printed it out. She placed the crisp papers in her bag just as she heard a creaking off to her left. She turned and jumped in fright as she saw a man dressed in a janitor's outfit staring at her._

"_What are you doing here this late?" The janitor asked. Bonnie quickly got over her fright and then began to feel nervous. What if she got arrested all because of Mr. Tanner's inability to show her a little leniency? Her dad would be furious. Her Grams would probably laugh though and reminisce about "her old rebel days"._

"_Miss?" She heard another voice say. She turned to see another janitor off to her right leaning against a bookshelf._

"_He asked you a question." The second man said with some kind of underlying tension in his voice. Bonnie felt slightly uncomfortable as he looked her up and down and openly leered at her in her knee length, white, lace sun dress. She almost needlessly tugged the dress lower._

"_Oh, well I was just… working on my paper. It's my term paper, it's sort of important." Bonnie explained, putting on her best smile._

"_More important than your life?" A third man said walking up behind the first man._

"_What?" Bonnie asked confused._

"_You know it's dangerous to be out at night all alone." The first man commented._

"_I'm not alone though, am I?" She replied giving a nervous laugh._

"_Oh you poor naïve girl. We're the worst sort of company." The second man said. Bonnie watched in horror as the three men's faces transformed into something from a nightmare. Their eyes were surrounded by red and glowed unnaturally so, black veins spread under their eyes and they suddenly grew fangs. Bonnie backed up slowly as the three men advanced on her._

"_I almost feel bad going after her. She's so clueless." The third man told his companions._

"_Well she'll make for a good cautionary tale I suppose." The first man replied to his comrade. Bonnie didn't hesitate any longer. She turned and began running down the hall. She swerved around a corner just as one of the creatures lunged for her. She kept weaving hazardously through the endless rows of shelves searching through her bag vigorously, looking for her mace. As she turned another corner she came face to face with one of the men and she sprayed the mace in his eyes before kneeing him in his groin._

"_Ugh, you bitch!" He spat at her but she paid it no attention and continued her run towards the back of the library until she was by the emergency exit. She slammed her way through it and into the lit backyard parking lot and closed the door back firmly. She turned around and stared at it while backing away as if the door was a wounded animal. She kept backing up until she felt herself bump into a hard chest. She screamed at the contact and turned around punching the person in the nose without hesitation._

"_Ow!" The man exclaimed holding his nose. Bonnie looked at him closer and realized that he wasn't one of the three men but that didn't mean he wasn't one of their friends. She backed away from him and held her mace out in front of her._

"_Stay back. I'm armed and dangerous and… pissed." Bonnie warned faltering a little in her words but nonetheless glaring a hole through the dark haired male._

"_You punched me in my nose. What'd I do to you?" The man complained._

"_Oh please. Like you're not waiting for your little friends. Well, I'm Bonnie Bennett and if there's thing that you can guarantee I'll do, it's go down fighting." She continued threateningly. _

"_Wait Bennett?" The man asked, snapping his head up to look at her._

"_Yeah, why?" Bonnie said but before she could get an answer something flew into her side and pushed her to the ground at least fifteen feet away from the dark haired male. Before she could do anything she felt teeth sink into her neck harshly. Bonnie screamed at the feeling but quickly pushed her mace in by where the person was biting her and sprayed it in their mouth to get them off of her. The person immediately jumped off her holding their mouth but when she sat up see the two other men from inside right behind him. She looked up at them fearfully but before she could do anything the fourth man was suddenly standing in front of her blocking her from the other men's views._

"_Now boys, is that anyway to treat a lady?" The dark haired man asked sarcastically._

"_Who the hell are you?" One of the men asked._

"_The name's Damon Salvatore." Bonnie peeked out from behind the man, Damon's, boots in time to see that creatures who were attacking her actually showed fear at the name._

_"You've heard of me. Excellent." Damon said smirking at the three other vampires._

"_What do you want?" One of the vamps asked._

"_Hmm. What do I want? To win the lottery, a gaggle of hot girls worshiping the ground I walk on daily, world domination: the usual. However, I will settle for this…" Damon flashed quicker than Bonnie's eyes could detect and suddenly one of her attackers' heart was in Damon's hand and the man fell to the floor a graying heap. Damon carelessly tossed the heart over his shoulder and looked to the other two men inquiringly._

"_You two ready to die or are you going leave?" Damon asked with clear sarcasm. The two men backed away slowly before turning to run but before they could Damon's hands was in their backs._

"_I lied, I wasn't really going to let you leave. It isn't Christmas." Bonnie watched them fall to the ground and then Damon dropped their hearts to the concrete. She slowly stood up and walked a little closer to Damon before stopping. He turned around and was staring at her and Bonnie felt her defenses building back up. She tilted her head up slightly and stood a little taller._

"_Thanks… I guess." She said with equal parts gratitude and nonchalance. Damon nodded at Bonnie before shrugging._

"_Eh, I was bored. I've done my good deed for the year." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that._

"_The sarcasm: is that your thing or something?" _

"_My thing?" Damon inquired with slight confusion._

"_Yeah, I mean… are you doing it on purpose?"_

"_Yes." He answered bluntly before smirking at Bonnie. Bonnie let out a little laugh at that. She felt herself relaxing a little in his presence. _

_**Which I really shouldn't considering he just ripped three dudes' hearts out effortlessly.**__ She thought to herself._

"_Sorry about punching you in your nose. I was kind of running on adrenaline." Bonnie said apologetically. Damon shrugged, _

"_Whatever, it was a girly punch anyway." Bonnie placed her hands on her hips indignantly. _

"_Excuse me? I seem to remember you shouting in pain from my supposedly girly punch so I guess that means you're a wimp then." Bonnie replied fiercely. Damon had to crack a smile at that fire. She was definitely a Bennett. For some reason he found himself not wanting to kill this girl, this was rare occurrence considering he'd officially turned his emotions off some time ago. _

_Damon watched Bonnie look at her watch and then her eyes bugged out in alarm._

"_Oh god, I'm so late. Grams will be so worried." Bonnie looked back up at Damon._

"_It was nice meeting you Damon… Salvatore? Any relation to Zach Salvatore?"_

"_Distant." Damon replied curtly thinking of his nephew. Little Zachary, he hadn't seen him since his wedding._

"_Well, he's a good guy." Bonnie said with a smile, thinking of the man who on many occasions was exceptionally nice to her despite the fact that most adults favored Elena or Caroline. Bonnie looked over and saw her bag was still fifteen feet away. She felt a breeze pick up and suddenly Damon was picking up her bag before suddenly standing before her._

"_Do I want to know how you're doing that?" Bonnie asked looking up in Damon's eyes. Damon took the opportunity to compel her._

"_You didn't see me here tonight, you didn't see them either. You weren't attacked tonight. When I look away you're going to walk straight out of this lot without looking back." Damon told her. He looked at her with slight indecision before uttering his next words._

"_And you're going to try your best to be more careful in the future, especially with vampires. You're more important than you realize." Damon stared at this girl's face. The newest Bennett, he'd be seeing her again. He flashed from in front of her and watched her snap out of the trance. She walked determinedly out of the parking lot without looking back._

_**I'll definitely be seeing you again.**__ Damon thought, turning back to the bodies._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You saved me, the first time we met." Bonnie said with wonder. She couldn't believe that that had actually happened. She was so naïve back then and so young and bright eyed, it's hard to believe that that was only two years ago.

"Well as soon as you said Bennett I knew I had a deal to uphold. Plus I was listening to those men attacking you and I could tell you were fighting back. Most girls just stand there and scream but you didn't. Then you flat out punched me in my face." Damon said, chuckling a little with the last sentence. Bonnie joined him snuggling closer to his chest.

"You intrigued me so I figured it was a waste to let you die." Damon explained.

"You said I was more important than I realized. Did you mean that you needed me to open the tomb?"

"At the time, yeah but obviously that's changed."

"Why?" She asked, mindlessly tracing patterns on his chest.

"I… I don't know just… you're Bonnie Bennett. The world just needs you to stay balanced… or something, I don't know." Damon said a little nervously. Words weren't really his forte and Bonnie knew it, that's why she knew exactly what to say next to break his tension.

"You've obviously been spending too much time with Stefan. You're turning into a romantic. Soon you'll be brooding by fires and keeping a diary." Bonnie replied teasingly. Damon cracked a smile at that.

"Hey, it's a _journal_ not a diary." The two heard and looked towards the door to see Stefan stood there smiling at the two with Valerie lingering behind him.

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked. Bonnie nodded while sitting up. Damon quickly sat up as well and let Bonnie use him as support. Valerie watched Stefan sit on Bonnie's other side and feel her forehead. The fever was hotter than he expected but nevertheless he still smiled optimistically at her. Bonnie smiled back at Stefan before watching him take off his leather jacket and sighing when she felt him begin to stroke her hair soothingly. The whole exchange made Valerie feel guiltier than she already felt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Klaus will be here soon." Stefan reassured. Bonnie nodded before laying her head sleepily on Stefan's shoulder. Stefan looked over her head at Damon questioningly but the older man shook his head 'no'. Stefan looked at Valerie next but she just shrugged and looked at her watch.

_Where the hell is Klaus?_ She thought.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus groggily began to regain consciousness. He was tied to some kind of chair, heavy straps were wrapped around his hands and feet. He groaned while trying to lift his head but it felt heavy. He caught sight of an IV sticking in his arm through his hazy vision. He could tell it was wolfsbane and vervain being injected into him due to the discoloration of his skin around the surgical tape. He tried once more and managed to lift his head only to see that directly in front of him in the same predicament was Caroline. Her hair was out of the bun and her shoes were nowhere to be found. There was obvious fear in her eyes but she didn't speak to him.

"Caroline?" He inquired and suddenly heard a voice sound from behind him.

"Good. You're awake." He tried to see behind him but couldn't.

"Who's there? Whoever you are do not make the mistake of thinking this will end well for you." He warned. Klaus watched Lily step in front of him with Axle not far behind.

"I should've known. Are Cassandra and Valerie here too?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"No. They're surprisingly loyal to you, not that it matters anyway."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You'll kill yourselves in the process." Klaus said matter-of-factly, slightly smirking.

"There are other ways to make you suffer. That's why Caroline is here." Axle replied, sauntering over to Caroline. Klaus' smirk instantly fell.

"Get away from her." He warned.

"You're in no position to give orders." Lily mocked. Klaus watched Axle grab a stake and drive it through Caroline's stomach causing her to scream in pain. Klaus' back flew off the chair but the restraints kept him from doing anything. Lily smirked at his predicament.

"How does it feel, Klaus? To be powerless. Caroline is going to slowly but surely die in front of you and her little friend is going die miles away with the only means for her survival tied up in a chair with no escape." Lily taunted while circling Klaus. She leaned down to speak almost seductively in his ear.

"This is my revenge and I'm only getting started." Lily flashed over to Caroline and twisted the stake in her gut agonizingly slow causing her to clench her teeth in an effort not to cry. Klaus' back flew off the chair once more but once again he couldn't do anything.

"I swear I will make you pay for this." Klaus vowed venomously. Lily looked over at Klaus with an almost innocent smile but her poisonous words betrayed her look.

"Oh I'm just getting started."

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**AN: I've been wanting to include Katherine and Kol for some time now and I finally found an opening. So for everyone who wanted Kol to show up you guys have got your wish granted. I think I will have loads of fun portraying his character. **

**I'd like to specifically thank: Yuumii, babyshan211, vampyr prinsessa, flyfree1031, RayenMacawi, DGfleetfox and the three guest for their reviews. Also thanks again for all the alerts and favorites. It means a lot to me. **

**Reviews please?**


	11. Tock

**THIS IS A DISCLAIMER, IT'S PRETTY SELF EXPLANATORY**

**Main pairings: Klaroline, Mabekah & Bamon w/ some side pairings**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support and their reviews, follows and favorites, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it.**

**AN: From what spoilers I'm seeing from TVD, Caroline's getting a new love interest named Jesse. He's sexy but I'm not here for it. Caroline needs to focus on her feelings for Tyler and Klaus (and Stefan) not add a new guy to the mix. I'm tired of her storyline heavily being about being some dude's love interest. Caroline's better than that and she needs some independence to do her for a little while (not as much as Elena needs it but still). Her and Elena are about to go off to college without Bonnie which makes it sound like they haven't called her the whole summer which really paints them in a horrible light. I can picture Elena not giving enough of a fuck about Bonnie to call her all summer but Caroline… just no. This is the same girl who talked to Bonnie everyday when she was away after her grams died, the same one who was the only one to confront Elena about Bonnie always getting hurt protecting her: there's got to be more to that story. **

**All I've heard about Bonnie is that she's going to be a ghost, she's probably going to have to watch Silas kill her father and they're pushing Beremy. Bonnie and Jeremy were cute but Bonnie outgrew that relationship a long time ago so *shrug*. I hope the ghost thing doesn't last long because once again I'm not here for it. I think Damon is going to lead the "let's resurrect Bonnie" movement alongside Jeremy and Caroline (I hope at least) but we'll see, it is Julie Plec so it's a given that Bonnie will be fucked over (besides her dad dying in front of her). **

**Apparently Rebekah isn't gone yet because she and Matt are together in the first episode (yay!) and Stefan is still getting fucked over by everyone and everything because he's going to be stuck under water dying over and over again for at least half the season while Silas pretends to be him and completely fools both Damon and Elena (the two people who supposedly know Stefan the best) into thinking that he's Stefan. SMH, especially at Damon. I mean he's only been your brother for what? 164 years? You really can't tell the difference? But actually Caroline Dries is supposed to lead the writing this season. She wrote the prom episode which was awesomely written. She did really well with the Bonnie scenes and Stelena/Delena/Steroline scenes so maybe this season won't be a complete dud. She doesn't seem like she's into turning the show into glorified fanfiction, unlike some people I could mention. Anyway, I'm rambling so on with the show.**

**Warning: This chapter is violent and gory on account of Kol. Julie says he's too dark but I think he's just dark enough. I love writing him and delving into his character in a way the writers wouldn't. **

**Italics - thoughts**

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Kol was never a particularly good listener. Even when he was human he would play jokes on his fellow villagers, cause trouble around their settlement just for the hell of it and blatantly disobey his mother, father and just about anyone else who gave him an order. Her little trouble maker Esther called him.

_That was before she plotted to kill me though._ Kol thought, rolling his eyes as he walked around the area Klaus and Caroline were brought to.

He didn't follow his parents' orders when he was human. He didn't follow Nik's after centuries as a vampire resulting in him being daggered and he didn't follow Elijah's which is why Katherine was sent New Zealand to reign him in in the first place, did she really think he was going to do what she told him to now? He was an Original vampire. Yes, he was running lower than usual on strength due to his lack of blood intake lately but he was still an Original. These hybrids were strong, especially in bulk, and as much as he came off as completely reckless he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't take them all at once.

_Besides, strategically killing the 'roided up puppies will be much more fun. _Kol thought to himself with amusement.

He looked up at the structure which housed his brother and the cute little blonde that he fancied. The place where the hybrids made their base was an abandoned prison that was old, gray and dilapidated. It was in disrepair but it wasn't falling apart… yet. It looked like someone was trying to fix it up because there were various construction tools lying about. He smirked at that, they'd come in handy. The place was big enough that he'd need to persuade a hybrid or two to tell him exactly where Nik was.

_And here they come now._ He thought with a devious smirk as three sets of footfalls came in his direction.

He picked up two metal pipes that laid on the floor before slinking into the dark shadows. He much preferred baseball bats but this would have to do. The three hybrids walked past him and when they did he came out of the shadows and cracked one of the pipes across a female hybrid's head, knocking her out. He kicked a male hybrid in the back, cracking his spine and rendering him paralyzed before he could react and then stuck one of the pipes through his throat and spun it, decapitating the man. He turned to the other female hybrid surprised to see the dusky skinned girl pulling out the heart of the unconscious female and tossing it outside uncaringly.

He put the remaining pipe in his hand over his shoulder and stared with equal parts amusement and curiosity at this particular hybrid.

"Was that supposed to impress me, love?" Kol asked mockingly. The girl turned to him and shrugged.

"I don't care if it impresses you or not. You're the other Mikaelson, aren't you?"

"Or Kol as people generally tend to call me, as that is my name." He replied sarcastically. The girl rolled her eyes at his tone but disregarded the comment.

"Thought so, you look just like Elijah. Did he send you in before him? Where is he?" She asked flippantly, scanning the area.

"Not here." He repleid in a short tone, tightening his hands around the pipe wondering who the hell the girl was. Whoever she was, her head was about to be across the room. The girl turned around to look at him sharply,

"What do you mean he isn't here? We need Elijah if we're going to save Caroline and Klaus, not the baby Original." She said snarkily. Kol's eyebrow shot up.

"Baby Original?" He asked removing the pipe from his shoulder, threateningly.

"You and Rebekah were stuck in coffins for almost a century each; you're both not as strong as Elijah or Klaus. Don't underestimate the hybrids. They're younger than Klaus but they can still do damage and they're smart, they know how to weaken all vampires including Originals." Kol stared at her inquiringly.

"You speak as if you're not a hybrid. Why would you want to save my brother? I thought all you sired hybrids wanted him dead?"

"A) I'm not sired to Klaus; I chose to stay with him. B) I don't want him dead and they won't kill him either because of the bloodlines but they'll make him suffer and I don't want that, you can chalk it up to me being a decent person or just not wanting to deal with three vengeful Originals. Personally, I don't care what you think. And C) I may be a hybrid but I have a name. It's Cassandra Valencia. Me and my cousin are the ones who leaked that this little rebellion would happen. We warned them it was coming but we were wrong about the timing, now I'm trying to fix this because if we don't get Klaus they will eventually torture Caroline to death and Bonnie will die from her werewolf bite."

"I don't care about Bonnie Bennett or Caroline Forbes. I don't know them." Kol immediately answered.

"Maybe you don't, not yet but Klaus is your brother and you care about him or you wouldn't be here right now." Cassie smirked as Kol glared at her, she knew she had him.

"Are you going to help me find them or not?" Cassandra asked walking away. Kol kissed his teeth as she walked further down the corridor. He couldn't believe he let this little girl talk to him like that and live.

_The only reason she's still alive is because she's useful but when that usefulness runs out she's as good as gone._ Kol thought menacingly to himself as he forced his legs to follow after Cassandra.

_But she is intriguing._ He narrowed his eyes at her.

_She might be an entertaining toy to pick apart, at the very least. _

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Katherine looked out the window of the speeding car. Elijah was driving so fast that the trees were nothing but green and brown blobs even to Katherine's heightened eyesight. She sighed as he drove the car following Kol's scent. She looked over at the impeccable man next to her. His jaw was clenched and he gripped the steering wheel harder than necessary. His face was devoid of emotion but she knew that he was worried about Klaus and Caroline and now Bonnie and Kol. Elijah had gotten a call from Stefan looking for Klaus and informing him of Bonnie's current condition. Elijah had told Stefan about Caroline and Klaus' kidnapping and they all knew the stakes were higher than ever now with both Caroline and Bonnie's life on the lines. Saving Klaus had never been more imperative than now. The whole situation put Elijah on edge as he felt that his actions would dictate whether the two girls who he grew to cherish just as much as Rebekah lived or died.

Katherine knew he felt that way, she just knew him that well. She always had. She sighed again before reaching over to pull one of Elijah's hands into hers.

"Don't worry. We'll get there, kill some hybrids, get Klaus and Caroline and fix this. Simple." Katherine reassured in her usual flippant tone.

"It's not that simple Katerina and you know it." Elijah replied tensely.

"Why did you even volunteer to come? Perhaps you should have gone to the Boarding House to stay with Bonnie. I could have tracked Kol on my own." Katherine raised her eyebrow at that.

"Despite me giving Bonnie my well wishes when she first turned she trusts me about as far as she can throw me. Why would she want me to be with her while she's dying? Besides she has Damon and Stefan. The wonder twins will activate their ring power and take well enough care of her as long as it pleases their precious Elena." Katherine replied sarcastically, saying Elena's name with barely restrained hatred. She didn't realize how much things had changed while she was hunting down Rudy Bennett with Kol in New Zealand.

"As for the other part. Personally, if I could let Klaus die I would and you know I would but if he dies I die. Plus… he's your brother, you love him and I love you so I'll do what I have to do to show you that. Even if it means helping you save Klaus of all people." Katherine said looking out the window to avoid any eye contact with Elijah.

She didn't usually like speaking so candidly about her feelings but Elijah was different. He knew her. He knew Katerina and Katherine and every face and façade she possessed between the two women yet he had given her another chance anyway. A chance she knew she didn't deserve. Centuries of running from Klaus and here she was: in love with his brother... again.

Elijah came into her life again out of the blue after they both left Mystic Falls following the Mikaelson family reunion. Despite her denying it at first, he quickly became her second reason for fighting. She was a selfish person and she knew it, hell she owned it. She usually only did things for herself and she made sure to protect her interests above all else. She still did that but now she felt the need to protect Elijah's interests as well. She couldn't leave him behind in the aftermath of whatever catastrophe occured, whether she caused it or not, she just couldn't. She'd fight for herself tooth and nail and she'd fight dirty too because despite what Elijah called her, she was Katherine Pierce, she was a cold, manipulative bitch and she loved it but no matter if she was Katerina or Katherine her heart belonged to Elijah in all its blackened, jaded glory.

She would pull him right behind her through the muck and mire, she'd fight dirty to get him beside her safe and sound and she wouldn't regret any of it because Katherine Pierce didn't do regret. All the bad qualities in her weren't going away anytime soon. It's exactly why she knew she didn't deserve Elijah but she had him and she didn't plan to waste her time. She wouldn't lose him, especially not due to Klaus.

Elijah squeezed Katherine's hand tighter at her words. Despite most of the sarcastic tone of her statements they offered comfort and reassurance to him. He couldn't lose any more of his family, not after his parents and Finn. His family now included Bonnie and Caroline and he would do what was necessary to save them even if it meant unleashing the monster that lurked inside of him.

Katherine was a monster in her own right and he knew it but he didn't mind because he could be a bigger monster than she could ever hope to be. There was more light in her than she gave herself credit for and they had more in common than she would care to admit. Katherine put him on a pedestal he didn't feel deserved. She thought he was better than her, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and just about every other vampire out there. His self-control took decades to cultivate and perfect but his family had a special way of tearing that control to shreds and Katherine was no exception. He didn't want her to come along because if she witnessed the beast in him, she'd realize he needed her to save him just as much if not more than she needed him to save her and there's no Katherine more dangerous than Katherine with leverage.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Damon peaked into his bedroom. Anyone would find it almost comical as his head slowly emerged from around the corner to peer into his own bedroom as if he was hesitant to enter. His eyes took in the sight of his brother and Bonnie where they were on his bed. Bonnie was lying with her head in Stefan's lap while he was propped up against the headboard stroking her forehead with a cold, wet towel and reading her some excerpts from one of the journals he'd made when he was human. Bonnie was giggling a little as Stefan read about him and Damon's adventures as children. Damon smiled slightly at her giggle; if she didn't look like she was on death's door this scene would've warmed his heart. The two most important people to him locked away from the rest of the cruel world in his bedroom... except they weren't safe and sound. They were both vampires, Stefan had already seen way too much darkness in the world and in himself to ever be Damon's innocent kid brother again and Bonnie was dying slowly and painfully while none of the people around her could do anything about it but watch and hope that Klaus got there in time.

Klaus and Caroline were being held hostage by the hybrids and apparently a rescue mission was underway but Damon wondered if it would be in time as he watched Bonnie close her eyes against another bout of pain. Stefan pulled her up slightly and placed her in his lap, rocking her back and forth and whispering soothing things to her as he stroked her hair. Damon waited for the jealousy to flair up, waited for it to grab his heart within it's cold grip and wrench it until he had to drink more than humanly possible to dull the ache.

But it never came.

With both Katherine and Elena it was all he could feel when he saw them with Stefan. Even as he watched Bonnie clutch onto Stefan desperately it never came. It wasn't because Bonnie was dying, he knew that, because if it was Elena and this was five months even two months prior his traitorous heart would still have found the time to be jealous but it was because it was Bonnie. She wasn't Elena or Katherine, she had always been upfront about who she was and made no apologies for it, she never toyed with people's emotions for sport whether consciously or otherwise. She wouldn't ever string him or Stefan along because that just wasn't who she was. Plus, he knew Bonnie and Stefan were strictly platonic. If another love triangle ensued with his brother he would give up on love completely. Bonnie was different from every other girl he'd ever met. She saw him and understood him in a way no one, save maybe Stefan, ever did. He needed her to live.

He turned around as Stefan's hybrid friend, Valerie, came up behind him talking on her cell phone.

"Are you sure you can trust him?" She asked worriedly. Damon could see the two of them getting along.

"Just be careful. Don't do anything stupid or reckless, I mean it." She warned the other person the phone.

_Yeah, I could see this girl and Stefan getting along just fine._

Damon raised an eyebrow as she hung up the phone.

"My cousin." She explained.

"She's at Lily's base where Klaus and Caroline are being held. Apparently Kol Mikaelson just showed up looking for Klaus. She's with him and we know that Elijah and Katherine are on their way. Bonnie will be fine." Valerie said, almost saying the last bit to reassure herself.

"You and Bonnie close?"

"Well, we lived together and she's given me the benefit of the doubt despite my status. She's a good person, I just wish there was more I could do to prevent this."

_Oh yeah, she and Stefan are probably two peas in a broody pod. _

"Your blood can't do anything for her? You're a hybrid too." Damon asked. He never really got clarification on that front.

"You can blame that on the witchy spirits. They aren't exactly fond of vampires. The more ways there are to kill them the happier they are. Klaus' blood is the only cure to a werewolf bite because he's the Original hybrid. Secondary hybrid blood wouldn't be any more beneficial to Bonnie than human blood is and she can barely keep that down anyway." Valerie answered. Damon knew that if Valerie's blood could do anything for Bonnie she would have already given it to her but it was worth a shot.

Damon looked up as Stefan came towards them.

"She's asking for Matt. I think she's starting to lose her will to fight." Stefan said worriedly. The three looked into the room at Bonnie who fell into a restless sleep somewhere along the lines of Stefan's story.

"Maybe we should let her rest for now. I'm going to call Matt." Stefan said walking from the room and Valerie trailed behind him. Damon walked into the room and sat next to Bonnie's prone form. He hadn't used this power in a while. Not since Rose but now he pulled Bonnie so her head rested on his lap. He leaned against his headboard and relaxed his mind so he could enter Bonnie's dream.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Matt and Rebekah lay asleep in bed on top of the sheets. They had no idea of what was going outside of Matt's apartment. They were lost in each other the whole night. They spent their time getting to know each other better, eating together, watching trash television and eventually dozing off in each other's arms.

Matt's phone began to ring on his dresser. It rung and rung until it stopped. There was a pause before it began ringing again. Rebekah groaned at the sound but sat up and gingerly reached over a still slumbering Matt to snatch the phone up. She saw it was Stefan on the caller ID and pressed the green button on the touch screen phone before hissing into the phone.

"What? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She questioned venomously.

"We have a problem, a few problems. Is Matt up?"

"Whatever is the matter with Elena—" She began in a bored voice before Stefan cute her off.

"It's not Elena, it's Bonnie." Rebekah froze at that.

"What about Bonnie?" She felt her like her stomach dropped to her shoes as Stefan explained the predicament to her.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" Rebekah asked angrily, switching on the lamp and shaking Matt awake as she grabbed her boots.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked groggily.

"Bonnie's been bitten by a hybrid and Klaus and Caroline are missing, let's go." Matt hopped out of bed at that and began to dash around for clothes. Rebekah hung up as she grabbed her leather jacket and pulled it on. She threw Matt a flannel button up a shirt and some jeans before running out the room to start her car. Matt flew out behind her, dressed in record time and they began to speed towards the Boarding House. They needed to be with Bonnie.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Klaus looked up at Caroline whose head hung lowly. Her dress was ruined from the blood she had shed and had holes from the stakes Lily and Axle stabbed her with but she still looked beautiful to him. He didn't think that was ever in question. The question was how was he supposed to protect her now? He was supposed to be all powerful yet he couldn't protect the woman he loved from his enemies. He had many more enemies besides the hybrids. What if he couldn't protect her from them either? Klaus looked at the blood matted girl before him. She had so much pain inflicted on her in her short life. That should have ended when she decided to give them a chance, he should have made sure of that, yet here they were.

Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her and when she looked up she caught his sad gaze. She knew the reason he was so weakened was because of the wolfsbane and vervain still being intravenously injected into him. She admitted that the hybrids' cause was worthy but they were going about it the wrong way. She couldn't help but wonder if Tyler had anything to do with this. Was he here? That thought made her nervous, anxious and apprehensive. She didn't want to fight him, she wouldn't be able to kill him. She loved him once, a part of her still did, it would crush her if he died. Caroline caught Klaus' despondent gaze and felt the need to cheer him up.

"I fully expect you to take me on the shopping spree of the century when we get out of here." Caroline told him in a light tone that contrasted her hellish appearance. She even managed put a bright smile on for his benefit. It clenched at Klaus' insides that she felt the need to force herself to be the strong one between the two of them. He didn't want her to ever feel like she had to put on the façade she had on now in front of him. She had suffered so much and he felt like it was all his fault that this was happening to her.

"I'm sorry. This... it isn't exactly what I had in mind for our first date." Klaus apologized. Caroline looked down at herself.

"My dress is in tatters, I'm bound and sore. You sure this isn't what you had in mind?" Caroline replied playfully. Klaus couldn't help the smile that reached his lips at that. Caroline felt an innate sense of accomplishment at the fact that she managed to cheer Klaus up if only for a moment. Caroline chuckled a little but bowed her head to hide her pained grimace as the places they had staked her in her abdomen flared painfully at her contracting muscles. The two were close enough together that Klaus was able to bow his head and have his forehead be pressing against Caroline's. The two breathed each other's air for a moment, content with this bit of contact with one another.

"I will not let them kill you. I would sooner die a thousand times before I let them take you away. I swear on my existence I will make sure you get out of here." Caroline looked into Klaus' sincere eyes.

"You're who I've been waiting for all this time. I will not let them tear you away. I will always save you, I promise you that." Klaus vowed. Caroline smiled a little at his words before biting her lips.

"I know you love me. I know it's hard for you to say it, you don't have to say it. I already know and I feel the same way. No matter what happens next, I need you to know that." Caroline said looking straight into Klaus' eyes. He did, he felt it in his bones. He did love this girl, it was just a matter of making himself say the words and for whatever reason he couldn't make himself do it so he said the next best thing: three words that far transcended 'I love you' to him and his family.

"Always and forever." He vowed to Caroline. She looked into his eyes and she understood the meaning of those words. She nodded to him before repeating the words.

"Always and forever." She vowed back. The two leaned in and gave the other a quick, chaste kiss. Just then the door flew open.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Lily said as she opened the door. Klaus and Caroline pulled apart from each other as she strutted into the room with a small crossbow in her hand. She had a tube with some wooden chopsticks in it in other hand. Klaus knew this wouldn't end well.

"Do you know how many werewolves from my pack died after you turned them? Thirteen." Lily said menacingly coming to stand next to the two of them. She loaded a stick into the crossbow and aimed it at Caroline before sending it shooting into her chest. Caroline gritted her teeth against the pain, the tips were coated in vervain and as soon as it penetrated her skin steam rose from the wound slightly and began running through her blood.

"Guess how many times I plan to shoot her." Lily said with a smirk, loading up another chopstick and shooting this one into Caroline's neck. A low moan of pain escaped her at the feel of it, the vervain burning the surrounding skin. Lily giggled gleefully as Klaus leaned forward trying to offer what comfort he could but he couldn't do anything else. Lily was the one in control now and she reveled in it completely.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

Cassandra Valencia wasn't stupid. She wasn't naive or blind or overly trusting and she especially wasn't stupid. She knew Lily had some other plan the second that she told Cassie and Valerie about her motive to have Bonnie attacked. There were too much flaws within the plan, too many holes. Klaus could've just healed Bonnie following the attack and with that thought in mind Cassie had picked up on Lily's trail and followed her to the abandoned prison where she learned that the other female held Klaus and Caroline hostage. Coming across Kol Mikaelson was a mistake and Cassie didn't know if it was a good or bad one yet. She had heard stories about him, cautionary tales really, and she had thought that they were horribly embellished but watching him now she knew they were all true.

She had her eyes screwed closed while she and Kol occupied a storage closet with fiver other hybrids. She opened her eyes as the buzzing stopped. Kol Mikaelson was ruthless, he was sadistic and borderline insane. Cassie had spent the last ten minutes watching and listening to him question various hybrids and dismember them with a rusty circle saw that was lying around the building. He had blood splatter on his face and shirt and a smirk on lips as he watched the fifth hybrid he was questioning writhe in pain from him sawing the man's fingers off. Cassie didn't want to admit but it was actually kind of hot. Then again Kol was the type of person you didn't want to get too close to lest you end up dead.

"This would've been so much easier if you would have just cooperated." Kol said mockingly. As he stepped over the multiple dead, disfigured hybrid bodies. He had a short fuse and he killed most of them after only three minutes of questioning. He backed the hybrid, who scrambling across the ground to get away from him, into a corner. Kol crouched before him with the saw dangling between his legs.

"Now, tell me where my brother and Caroline Forbes is or next time I'm taking the whole arm." Kol warned, switching on the saw briefly to emphasize his seriousness. The male hybrid looked fearfully at him before answering.

"They're in cell block H. I don't know exactly where but that's the wing she has them in. I swear." He said frantically. Kol looked contemplatively before nodding then turning the saw back on.

"I'm telling the truth!" The hybrid exclaimed.

"I know." Kol replied smirking. Cassie turned her back as Kol brought the saw closer and closer to the hybrid, she could hear him scream and the saw cut away at flesh and bone before his scream was abruptly cut off and there was a thud and rolling sound followed by something hitting her foot. She opened her eyes and looked down only to see the hybrid's head right by her foot with his face permanently etched into a scream. She looked up at Kol who seemed to be trying to gauge her reaction to the carnage. She felt like it was a test and she wanted to pass so she steeled herself and strutted out of the small closet they had used as the pseudo torture chamber.

"Block H, you coming or am I going to do this by myself?" She asked not looking back, happy that her voice remained steady. Kol raised his eyebrow at her behavior. He wasn't stupid, he knew his method had disturbed her but she had put on a brave face and dealt with it.

_She might stand to be an interesting toy indeed._ Kol thought, thinking of all the ways he could play with her. The things he could do to her, the things he could encourage her to do.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

_**Damon looked around as he began to adjust to his surroundings within Bonnie's dream. The place he was looked familiar yet different at the same time. He was in the backyard of a large stately antebellum house. He turned around to observe the expanse of the backyard, looking for Bonnie and saw a teenage boy and girl running through rows of rose bushes, the boy chasing after the girl. It took him a moment to realize it was Stefan chasing Bonnie. He was wearing clothes similar to the clothing he would wear as a human and Bonnie was wearing a green dress that fit the time period perfectly. Stefan's stories from his journal must have influenced Bonnie's dream.**_

_** Damon watched Stefan catch up with Bonnie and grab her around the waist spinning her around while Bonnie laughed, he had never heard her so carefree. He looked up at the sky as storm clouds began to cover the blueness of it and Stefan seemed to fade away. Bonnie turned in confusion at Stefan's absence before the werewolf bites began to bloom on her skin and she began to grunt a little and double over. He knew that she was starting to feel the pain within her dream and so he took control of her dream like he had for Rose all those months ago and made the pain fade away.**_

_**He looked at her as the bites blended into her skin and the sky cleared of the clouds before speaking.**_

"_**Nice dress, Bennett." He said, walking over to her. She turned swiftly around to face Damon with confusion still on her face.**_

"_**Damon? What? Where's Stefan? Where'd the pain go?"**_

"_**You're dreaming. He wasn't real just an image your mind conjured up, when the pain started he went away and I took control of your dream so the pain's gone, for now." Damon explained.**_

"_**The 1860s…" Damon trailed off looking around. Bonnie watched as their setting modified slightly, little details shifted: The house took on a whiter paint job, flowers bloomed within the gardens, the yard got bigger, a horse stable appear about fifty feet away and people of various skin colors began to appear bustling about the estate. She could see Stefan off in the distance playing with some servant children.**_

"_**This is more like it. This was home." Damon said. Bonnie turned back to Damon only to see him now wearing a white shirt with suspenders and some trousers with black boots, his hair was curly and he seemed younger like this and more innocent when he wasn't wearing his usual dark attire. Damon held out his hand to Bonnie.**_

"_**We can stay here until Klaus comes if you want. I'll make sure you don't feel any pain." Damon said.**_

_**I'll protect you. He mentally added. Bonnie nodded before placing her hand in Damon's.**_

"_**Show me." She requested.**_

"_**Show you what?" He asked.**_

"_**Show me what your life was like when you were human. Before Katherine messed it all up, I want to know. Show me you." She said with a smile. Damon looked over at her before nodding. He wanted her to know him in a way Elena and Katherine didn't. He wanted to show himself to her. This seemed a good place to start.**_

"_**Come on then, Bennett." He held her hand tighter and began to walk with her but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but fear that these would be his final moments with her.**_

**TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**So reviews are always welcomed.**

**I'd like to personally thank Vampirecracks, CMT1992, Sci-fi Christian, BurningChaos21, Vie, babyshan211, Callygreen, MylovelyKlaroline, , Yuumi, roxyhoney, Heleana220, chibichibi98, ZOEYSEES and the four guests. I love you all. *big kisses to all of you***

**Also, I'm trying to figure out a cover for this story. Sometimes my maniping skills are kick ass and other times their just ass period but if anyone offers to make one I would not decline at all, I know how much talented people there are within this fandom. :D**

**P.S. Kat Graham and Ian Somerhalder at the San Diego Comic Con was possibly the most adorable thing I've seen in a very long time and now it makes me want Bamon even more because they would be so good together! Let me stop before I start crying at the unfairness of it all. Anyway, until next time folks. **


End file.
